Make My World Just Explode
by Ko-Sensei
Summary: An at first silly, theoretical experiment by Rei goes wrong, and all of a sudden, Haru turns into a sleek, black cat. Who gets lost. Rin finds this strange cat who loves swimming in water, and intrigued, he takes Haru home. In turn, Haru slowly starts to realize that Rin too has secrets, attachments, thoughts, and feelings he doesn't want to share with anyone. RinHaru. Sharkbait.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An at first silly, theoretical experiment by Rei goes wrong, and all of a sudden, Haru turns into a sleek, black cat. Who gets lost. Rin finds this strange cat who loves swimming in water, and intrigued, he takes Haru home. In turn, Haru slowly starts to realize that Rin too has secrets, attachments, thoughts, and feelings he doesn't want to share with anyone.

Hey, everyone! I know that this isn't going to get into the actual and physical-making of the RinHaru until later on in the story (since Haru can't really do much, being a cat), but I do hope the wait won't be too long and that the smaller moments can be enjoyed.

It will get there, I promise.

EspeciallysinceIjusthavesomuchfeels.

Aaaand, since Rin's pride wouldn't let anyone else see his thoughts and attachments.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part one entails **of tense redheads and the strangest encounters

【それはその日雨が降っていました。】

【It was raining that day.】

"Damnit," Rin curses, and doesn't even bother to try and shield his clothes from the rain. It's too late to do that, as he'll probably be soaked wet by the time he gets back to the dorms.

He does, though, however, try to shield his bag from getting wet. The black satchel normally slung around his shoulder is now being held by both arms to his chest, in hopes of it staying dry.

Not to mention, Nitori is going to fuss all over him anyways, whether he gets wet or not, so there's no point. _("Matsuoka-senpai! What were you doing out there? I was so worried!")._

Especially since Nitori _always_ thinks too much about things.

Pfft-if anything, Rin guessed that he was still waiting in their dorm room to check that his roommate would get back in time before curfew.

Not that it really mattered. The redhead had always been able to figure something out with their dorm head-which explained why he sometimes wandered around in the evenings, or why he'd been able to sneak into the abandoned Iwatobi elementary that one time.

Fortunately, he only had some of his practice gear in his bag (trunks, goggles, and one spare change of clothes). So it wasn't like he had homework or textbooks to lose.

But still. It wouldn't do to reek of rainwater.

Normally, water was okay. Really okay with him.

Rain wasn't.

Suddenly, a strong headstorm blows over his head, and though at first the clothing just whips harmlessly in the wind, the armband he has tied around his elbow becomes undone quickly. He had tied the knot too hastily.

Rin can hardly see or open his eyes because the headstorm is too strong, but he can vaguely point out a black and red piece of cloth flying away towards the ocean.

"Goddamnit."

Maybe he should just ignore it and go back, because he was not in a mood to be playing around.

But then again, the ocean wasn't that far away and the armband was supposed to be worn by Samezuka's swim team 24/7 this week because they were going to another tournament soon. It was supposed to be something like _("Alright guys, we're all gonna wear this and have team spirit!")_ that, or maybe_ ("Waah, Matsuoka-senpai. Doesn't it look cool? It's like a uniform! We'll be wearing the same thing!")_ ...some members like Nitori wanted to look cool.

Knowing fully that both Nitori and Mikoshiba (the team captain) would pester him about it afterwards, even if it wasn't his fault, he just purses his lips and turns around, running over a barred fence, onto the sand and towards the ocean.

Thankfully, though, the rain hasn't started pouring yet.

The redhead squats down at the edge of the water, attempting to look for the armband. He could've sworn it was here a moment ago-where the hell was it?

_Splash. Splash. Splash. _

Other than the syncopated, rhythmic crashing of the waves, there were smaller, irregular splashes that sounded from his right. What the hell… was there some little kid drowning out in the ocean right now? At this_ time_?

What were they doing?

Rin curses again. It's not like he makes it his job to go around being a saint-he honestly couldn't care less, but then again it's not like he can just leave some kid to drown out here alone either. It'd be inhumane.

Giving up entirely on staying dry, the redhead offhandedly throws his bag behind him, hearing it land on the sands with a quiet thud. Not wanting to be walking around in heavy, wet clothes (it was damn cold out now, too), he strips off his jacket and throws it behind him.

Just as he's about to jump into the water-Rin spots what he'd heard and freezes.

"..."

What.

That isn't even possible.

What is that?

There's… there's some kind of animal that's swimming in the water.

It's definitely not a fish. It has a tail, four legs, looks like a dog-

What was it doing out here in the storm? Rin stares at it in confusion, because it's not even panicking or trying to swim out. The rain is coming down harder by the minute, the wind is howling, and by now some thunder is rumbling in the distance. Lightning will strike soon. But...but... It looks like it is just_ playing. _

_Playing in the water. _

When he looks at it more closely, he realizes that it's not even a dog. It has pointed ears.

Rin wonders if he's dreaming because this really isn't possible and shouldn't be possible but... it is a cat.

A….. A kitten.

A cat swimming in water?

No, wait. In the first place, seeing a cat_ in_ water was shocking enough.

Seeing one swimming around, playing with the waves was just-

-Out of the world.

And it had his armband in it's mouth, too.

Jerked out of his reverie, Rin's eyes widen in slight surprise before he scowls, going towards the swimming cat because to hell with freak water cat but he actually_ needed _his armband back.

Was it all torn up and mangled-

He hoped not. The thing better not have ripped into it with it's pointy teeth.

"Hey, you." Rin calls, wondering if he's a little crazy for trying to talk to cat. That is currently_ underwater_ at the moment.

Rin doesn't want to get wet, but he doesn't see any other alternative, so he wades into ankle-deep water, being mindful of the ever-growing violent waves that keep coming regularly. He's irritated by now, and really wants to go back.

"Give me that armband," Rin demands, and surprisingly, the cat stops swimming underwater and surfaces for a moment, standing in the water. It's tail flicks upwards, sashaying back and forth, and black ears perk up. It mews, and seems to be as equally surprised to see him.

Could cats even have surprised looks on their faces?

He couldn't even describe it. But this one did.

It has black fur, and blue eyes.

【そして、彼らの目が会った。】

【And then their eyes met.】

Really, really blue eyes. Clear, and like pools of light. Rin is startled once again, because not only has he ever not seen a cat with blue eyes, but for some reason it seems to be staring back at him with still the same amount of equal surprise. And not only is it startlingly unique, it's kind of pretty, too.

Which is weird, since Rin had never taken an interest in animals. They were a pain and hard to take care of-he just didn't have the time because of swimming. Only Makoto had ever had a pet, and that had been goldfish that died soon afterwards.

But he shivers as the cold runs over his skin, and he's reminded of why he's there again.

"It's mine. Give it to me," He demands again, and holds out his hand expectantly.

Rin briefly wonders if he's crazy, because how and why would the cat understand him-but he doesn't want to wade in any deeper or get into a fight with a wild stray, either.

The cat stills for a moment, not moving when more waves wash over its legs. It seems to be thinking about something, and when it looks back up at Rin, sapphire blue eyes blink.

Tentatively, the cat mewls softly and approaches him, ears flicked back. It drops the armband in his hand, and then it looks at him again.

Anyone would have called him clinically insane-but Rin_ swore_ that the cat was observing him. Watching. Not just looking at, but watching.

Clenching the wet armband in his hand, he's surprised (and relieved) to note that nothing has happened to it. The armband is completely fine and unscathed, other than being drenched in ocean water.

Which is weird, since he could have also sworn that the cat had sharp teeth.

Then, he's hit with an impossible idea. Rin is also sure that the armband flew out way further into the ocean… so why was it so close to the surface?

Taking the undamaged cloth into consideration, the redhead wonders if the cat swam all the way out there to retrieve it.

Why would an animal have an incentive to go after an armband?

It wasn't flashy or anything. No reason for a cat to go retrieve it.

And it was undamaged.

"...Did you go get this for me?" Rin asks, face unbelieving. It doesn't seem to have understood what it said, but then it's tail moves up into the air, fluttering around.

"Why are you out here alone?"

But at this, he feels like an even bigger idiot and flushes slightly. It's not noticeable.

Screw this.

"Why are you swimming out here?"

Lightning crashes further down on the beach where the two are at, but the proximity is pretty close, and it's starting to get dangerous out here, Rin realizes. If lightning hits the water-then the two of them are dead.

_Why am I doing this,_ he thinks hopelessly, grumbling as he reaches down to pick up the black cat in the water by his feet. By doing so, he gets himself much drenched, and having to run while holding a wet animal is not very pleasing.

Surprisingly, the cat doesn't resist. Or rather, it seems too surprised to resist (which can't possibly be true, but it seems like that's what it is), or doesn't seem to be in the state of mind where it'd attack him. Smart thing, because if it had, Rin would have left it behind without a second thought.

Why is he doing this?

Well.. he can at least save the stupid thing's life, since it_ did_ go get his armband.

And… he's kind of intrigued by how it can swim.

Maybe. Just a little bit.

【そして、それは始まった。】

【Then it started.】

"Don't squirm," Rin warns it, tucking the cat under one arm and holding his bag and jacket hastily with the other. He really can't run like this, but he manages to do it somehow.

Just in time, too, because right as they leave the beach, a strike of lightning touches the water.

It just touches the water, but when it does, the surface of the ocean lights up and he'd rather not think about what would have happened had they still been other there.

Even though he's sure that being tucked under an arm and being told to hold still shouldn't be easy for any human being, yet alone a wild, stray cat, being surprised yet again, it doesn't move too much. Which doesn't even make sense. It seems smart, and compliant.

Though Rin can feel the black tail waving back and forth, occasionally laying on his shoulder before darting down to brush against his elbow. And it's not a nice feeling right now, because said tail is very, very wet.

"Stop that," The redhead chides, but the cat doesn't listen to him and continues.

"Where am I going to put you?" Rin sighs, now completely drenched and very cold. His bag was probably completely soaked, too.

So much for his effort.

After doing some thinking, he supposes that there's only one place he can dump the cat at for now.

Although it is kind of annoying, he has to turn around and go back in the opposite direction from the one he was walking to (towards Samezuka), but it's not too far away so it's fine, probably. And maybe he could dry off and get an umbrella first.

Knock. Knock.

"Eeehh? Nii-chan?!" A familiar younger sister exclaims, jaw almost dropping to the ground. "Why are you here? What happened to you? Your clothes are soaking wet, didn't you take an umbrella to you to practice? And that looks like your practice bag… you can't get that wet, you know! And it's really late at night, what are you doing? And what is that thing in your arms?"

Rin just leans across the doorway. His bangs are wet and sticking to his forehead-so he brushes them away. "One question at a time, Gou. And I'm going to stay here tonight, don't want to go anywhere in this storm."

Gou blinks at him, still dumbfounded. "Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

He just ruefully grins. "I have connections with the dorm manager. And, they can't do anything bad to me since I'm an asset to the swim team. Just let me in."

It takes a few minutes for her to calm down. Gou flails and panics and has a mini-breakdown, being all dramatic. She runs all over the house looking for towels (when Rin just calmly points to the closet), almost sets the kitchen on fire trying to make hot chocolate, asks ten questions about_ what were you doing_ every two minutes, and still can't figure out the mystery in Rin's arms.

The redhead comes out from the shower, towel hanging on his head. He sits down on the couch (plops down and kicks back on) and sips at the hot chocolate Gou made for him (which came with a lot of effort from her, naturally).

"Wash that thing," Rin casually says, pointing to the drenched cat that he dropped inside a box and almost (leaving one small hole) barricaded inside. As to be expected, the cat had_ not_ been pleased at this turnout. It wasn't making a lot of noise, but the constant scratching and mewing didn't sound too cat-happy-go-lucky.

Gou just stares at the box.

"...Nii-chan, when I was younger and I begged you to let me take a stray animal home, no matter what it was, you always made me leave it. And you've never had an interest. Where did this come from?"

She'd finally stopped being melodramatic.

…. He didn't to explain. She'd probably not believe him anyways.

Or actually, she probably would, since that was the kind of person she was.

"Just wash it. That thing was in the ocean."

At this, Gou jumps up and runs over to the box, cooing. "Awww, you poor thing. Were you drowning in the ocean? That's horrible! In this weather? You must be cold! And I_ can't _believe Rin did something like lock you up in a box! Let's get you bathed. Kitty-chan, kitty-chan…!"

Gou takes a bracelet and ties her hair up into a ponytail, also rolling the hems of her pants up.

Of course, she'd be really ecstatic and get into this.

Pfft.

Content to let her take over for a while, he lays back on the couch, and eventually falls asleep.

For a while, Rin is content enough to doze, somewhat tired from the events that had transpire that night.

【それは彼が期待したものではなかった】

【It was not what he expected.】

"...-chan! Nii-chan, nii-chan!"

There's the sound of splashing and Gou calling him. Groggily, Rin gets up from the couch, kind of irritated… before he remembers what had just happened that night.

Was something wrong?

"Nii-chan! About the bath… kitty-chan…"

Oh, no.

The redhead gets up right away, heading towards the bathroom (and after all these years, it's a bit unfamiliar to him).

Did something happen to Gou? ...He should have known. Cats didn't like water. He did have some friends back in Australia that had told him dramatic stories about how their cats had attacked, scratched, or bitten them when it was bath time. Maybe she'd been caught off-guard by how docile the thing was?

"Wake up, nii-chan! Hurry!"

She does sound alarmed and a bit off-beat.

Maybe something did happen..?

"Gou?"

"_Nii-chan, hurry! I'm in trouble!"_

* * *

Don't ask me why I'm writing this. I really don't. No answer to that question whatsoever.

Honestly, I think Haru would have been a better off as a dolphin or a mermaid. But I just can't.

Sharkbait pairings! This series is /really/ too short. There are only twelve episodes, and there is hardly much of High Speed translated. There is one beautiful person on Tumblr who wrote summaries so intricate it's almost like the novel itself, but still. The novel and the anime is really different to me-how everything is portrayed, all of the character's personalities and such. I'm not sure if I would recommend it, but I definitely love it.

Thanks for reading!

Leave a review, s'il vous plait.

And if I get enough of them, I'm thinking of updating every Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment, it's too hot to be wearing a second-layered jacket. Way, way too hot in a building without A/C (no more jokes about Mikado, okay). So I just draped it over my shoulders, and surprisingly, it's working out quite well. The collar is just laying on my shoulders.

Just hanging there and looking all badass.

I was feeling quite cool about myself until someone turned on ten thousand fans at full power and my amazing idea + newly bought jacket flew off….

….. Onto the floor.

Done. Done with life.

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part two entails **of fish and dolphin-hybrids and the adventures of fishing such a thing

"Gou?"

"_Nii-chan, hurry! I'm in trouble!"_

Jolting up from the couch, Rin straightens himself up (hitting his ankle on the table leg by accident_-Owww_) and immediately makes toward the bathroom, where Gou's voice is coming from. She does sound alarmed, and he's worried because despite appearances, Gou actually_ isn't _a crybaby and is pretty strong.

She'd have to be, because of him.

He doesn't know now whether that is a good or bad thing.

Damnit, damnit, _damnit._ He curses under his breath, knowing full well that even if Gou were to be on her deathbed, she wouldn't want to hear him using language that was even the slightest bit inappropriate.

If the thing laid a single finger (uh...paw, actually?) on her, then it would be _dead_, Rin fumed.

What kind of ungrateful creature would ever attack someone that was helping them.

Stupid armband.

Stupid small, domesticated (not) carnivorous mammals that apparently liked swimming.

Stupid Gou for actually … listening to him and giving it a bath.

But… the cat..

What was it doing to her…?

….Maybe he _shouldn't_ have picked the damn animal up after all, since it was wet and dirty and probably a stray. After all, there were many of those nowadays. Abandoned, side-street pets roaming around, eating from trash bins. He'd probably just been delusional about the entire well-behaved composure of the cat… what if it was attacking his sister now, clawing her and being feral-

The older brother slides across the floor (almost falling over), but manages to catch himself with one hand and straighten back up in front of his destination.

"What happened?!" Rin asks breathlessly, and slams the bathroom door open, prepared for the worst.

The scene he is met with surprises him.

Gou, wading around in the bath tub with her shorts pulled up and hair tied back into a long ponytail… is giggling. And splashing water around.

At first, the scene does not compute in Rin's head.

There is a lack of the following;

A) Growling.

B) Feral cat.

C) Claws and teeth snapping.

D) Attacking.

E) Gou asking for help.

F) Panic.

Instead, what he does see is…. what?

"What the hell is going on?" Rin demands, and brings his hand to his forehead, sighing loudly. "I got up and ran all the way over here, you know. I had been sleeping, too."

What he does see is, Gou enthusiastically splashing around in the bath, long hair whipping around (the ponytail was distracting), the floor being completely splattered with water, Gou's clothes all wet, Gou splashing the cat playfully (hence more giggling), and the thing.. _splashing_ her?

【年下の兄弟の謎.】

【The mysteries of younger siblings.】

"Nii-chan!" Gou gasps, giggling again when the wet cat wraps it's tail around her right ankle, meowing. She tries to reach down and catch it to pick it up, but it evades her quick hands and dives into the bath again. "Nii-chan, help me! I'm in trouble, I can't get kitty-chan out of the bath!"

"..." Matsuoka Rin only stares at his sister in disbelief at the scene. "You… called me out here to do_ what_, exactly?"

"I really do need help. No matter what I do, I don't think kitty-chan wants to leave the bath. What am I going to do?" But as she says this, Gou falls into another giggling fit when the cat resurfaces and plunges down again, causing droplets of water to fall on her and splatter all over the bathroom floor.

He really can't take her seriously, since she's giggling and she looks like she's having fun. There's a wide grin on her face, along with sparkling eyes and fits of laughter every other minute.

At any rate, it doesn't look like she's in any mortal danger, after all.

Or rather, it looks like she's having the time of her life, parading around in a bathroom at god-knows-what-the-time-is (Twelve? One in the morning?). But he simply gives her a pointed stare and turns away, acting nonchalant. "Whatever. I'm out."

"Wait, wait a moment, nii-chan," Gou tries, and flails one arm around, trying to steady herself and compose a serious expression. "I am being quite serious here. I've been trying to get kitty-chan out of the bath for the past half hour, but it just won't leave the water. If you don't help me, I'll be stuck here for hours. Please?"

So… Gou had called him here because she was having problems getting the thing out of the bath.

Rin gives her and the cat a glare, but it falls a little flat when Gou starts giggling again. "Fine," He sighs, and simply moves over to the bath tub. Feeling a little silly and stupid himself, he gives the cat another glare before rolling up his sleeves… and tries to grab the thing.

Unfortunately, it's quite adept at swimming, apparently, because the only thing he catches is water flowing through his fingers and down. The cat sneaks away and resurfaces behind Gou, tail floating around in the air all triumphant.

Rin only stares.

"..."

Gou steps out of the bath and grins widely. "Seeee, it's really hard, isn't it?"

…..Fuck this.

That mischievous, smarting girl has hit him straight-on.

Rin groans, because he knows that his sister knows that she just hit on his competitive streak.

"Like hell it's hard for me," He says automatically, not skipping a beat, and goes back to trying to grab the cat. Secretly behind his back, Gou does a fist pump and a twirl of victory (only one, since any more would probably end up with her slipping on the bathroom floor. It was completely wet.).

A few minutes pass, and despite the splashing, cursing, and water mess that escalates….

….. Nothing changes.

(AKA Rin isn't any more successful in catching the cat and only ends up looking like an idiot trying to catch it.)

"You were a lot compliant before," Rin grumbles, and gives the cat an accusing stare. "What happened to playing nice? Get out of here, now, before I decide to skin and eat you for breakfast."

Gou's already started trying to mop up the bathroom floor, apparently, sweeping the water towards the center of the room. One would think that she would be busy enough already with the work, but apparently, she's not, as she's watching the exchange amusedly and making comments. She giggles again and chirps pleasantly, "Nii-chan, you look very funny trying to talk to and reason with a cat."

Rin flushes slightly, and fumes. "Am not. I think it can understand what I say, anyways, so it's not silly."

But he had said this without thinking, as Gou's amber eyes widen comically. "Nii-chan, yo_u talk_ to animals Since_ when?_ Are you_ that_ lonely? I thought you'd have a girlfriend or something already-"

Thankfully, he's found his escape and can now successfully interrupt her. "Got it, you damn animal," Rin says, and holds up a shiny, steel device between two fingers in victory. "As said before, lik_e hell _you're going to win something as ridiculous as this against me." Sure enough, the water suddenly starts ebbing away, being sucked into the drainage as the level goes down. He had just undone the plug. "I can't believe neither of us thought of this from the beginning."

Gou innocently turns away and starts whistling. "Uh-huh, can't believe it."

"..." Rin stares at her. "You mean, you didn't do it?"

The little sister leans the mop against the side of the bathroom and pouts, putting both hands up. "I'm really sorry, nii-chan, I thought it'd be funny to see you try something like this. Please don't get mad! I really couldn't help it, you know?"

…. Okay. So her sister had then on purpose spent half an hour in the bath playing with the damn kitten. Then woke him up from his sleep. Called him over. Pretended to be stuck. Got him fired up for nothing.

Oh well. He's too tired and this time, is too late to get worked up over this now. Rin glances over at the bath tub-and the cat seems disheartened by the sudden loss of water, as it's mewling and pawing softly at the drainage hole, mourning the loss. A black tail flicks up and waves around in a disappointed manner.

"Shut up, you," Rin grumbles, and grabbing one of the dirtier towels they normally use for setting on the floor (to pick up splattered water), he picks up the wet cat and drags it out of the bath tub. "You look like a drowned rat. Gou, I think it's best to just let him air dry, because it might not like being dried with a towel-Oh." He trails off as Gou had already started rubbing the towel gently against the cat-who didn't mind much, apparently.

"But, nii-chan," Gou says with a frown. "I just searched it up on my phone now, but you don't ever need to give a cat a bath apparently, because they groom themselves pretty well. You're not supposed to give them baths. The reason why they don't like water has something to do with their fur and ventilation. Is this okay?"

He runs a hand through his hair and thinks. "Too late, doesn't matter. It was greasy anyways from the ocean, so. I'm pretty sure that you have to do something about them if they get this oily. It was swimming in the _ocean._ Just leave it in here and sleep… can it stay here for just a day, Gou?"

At this, the two of them walk out of the bathroom but stop outside the door, still in conversation.

Rin hadn't thought through what he was going to do after he had brought the thing home from the storm. He had no idea where he was going to keep it or put it. They weren't allowed to have pets in the dorm, he didn't have any friends that he could see taking it in (they all lived in the dorms as well), he hadn't been to Japan in long, so it wasn't like he had any adult acquaintances or knew anyone...and he also knew that Gou couldn't hide the cat for long, they weren't supposed to have pets here either. The landlord would get upset.

His mind flickered briefly to the Iwatobi team.. he knew that maybe it was possible that Nagisa or Makoto could take it in. And Haru lived alone.. but he wasn't on anywhere near close relations with them (quite the contrary, actually), and it would be kind of weird to just ask them that.

Not that his pride would allow him to, anyways.

Seeing her reluctant expression, Rin waves at her. "I know you can't keep it. Just hide it here for today, and I'll be back later tonight to pick it up, I'll have thought of something by then."

Gou flashes him a relieved smile and perks up. "Of course! I'll bring him to practice, feed him, brush him, water him, play with him, take him to places and make sure your precious cat is unharmed throughout the day!"

At this, Rin scowls and makes a face. "It's not_ my_ cat, and I definitely don't think of it as_ precious_. So don't."

His little sister thinks for a moment, and looks at him strangely. "You've been calling kitty-chan 'it' and 'thing' so far… are you gonna name it?"

He snorts. No way. "Pfft, as if. It's not like I'm going to keep it around."

The sleek, black kitten comes out of the bathroom finally, and walks up next to Gou, yawning. The red-headed girl simply cooes and tries to pick it up. Surprisingly, it avoids her. The cat doesn't seem to have any problems with being near people at all, but it doesn't seem to like being picked up, snuggled into, or touched too much.

Which i_s weird._ That is like, a contrasting characteristic.

"You should name it," Gou argues, looking slightly disappointed when the cat doesn't let her pick it up.

"Don't they say you get attached to it after you name it?" Rin replies, also watching the cat.

"Maybe that's the point." The girl impishly smiles, and shrugs. "What would a good name for it be… how about naming it with something to do with swimming? You said it swam in the ocean, and we all saw what happened in the bath. Maybe it's a fish-cat breed… or a turtle? Jellyfish? Penguin? Seal? Orca?"

Rin simply shakes his head at his younger sister's childishness. "What even are those kinds of animals?"

"I know!" She suddenly exclaims, and looks excited. "The cat reminds me of Haru-chan! Because they're both like a dolphin. Maybe we should name it…"

At this sentence, the cat seems to freeze up and stare at Gou.

Not that neither of the siblings notice.

"No way," Rin says incredulously, and crosses his arms across his chest. "Do you even realize how weird that would be? Even naming it Sakana [fish], Kame [turtle], Kurage [jellyfish], Pengin [penguin], Shiru [seal], and Shachi [orca] would be much better than naming it Haru. Are you crazy? Why would I name it Haru?"

The black cat still hasn't moved a millimeter, and is staring up at the two humans in what seems to be utter and complete shock.

But neither of them notice because they aren't paying attention.

"I can just name it Nezumi [rat]," Rin muses, "Since it looked like one when I found it. A drowned one."

All of a sudden, the cat lunges at Rin. It doesn't attack him, but it bites onto his pant leg and tugs a little before pulling away, meowing loudly.

Gou takes that to be an instant refusal and laughs. "I don't think kitty-chan likes the name."

The older brother curses and checks his the bottom of his pants, fingering the bite marks that have been left on them. "Damnit. These were nice ones, too. I swear, once I get my hands on you-"

His little sister interrupts him again, laughing. "Wait, wait, nii-chan, you have to name it first before you can give kitty-chan death threats. So what'll it be?"

Rin grumbles and says the first thing he thinks of. "Iruka, I guess."

"Dolphin, huh? It's not that bad. Alright, nii-chan. Go back to giving Iruka-chan death threats!" Gou says cheerfully, and claps her hands together. Rin didn't do things casually, so if he actually named the cat, that meant that he liked it somewhat… or was planning to keep it around for some time, right?

Even if her older brother didn't realize it himself.

Even Rin was slow, sometimes.

The older brother just stands there for a few moments, and wonders if he just _really _named a cat 'dolphin,' because he must be crazy, but whatever, that _thing _defied reason.

Therefore, anything should count.

So there.

…..He sounded childish, even to himself. Rin groaned.

But at the moment, he's just really tired and sleepy, so as Gou notices, she sends him off to bed and insists that she'll take care of the rest. Which he is kind of thankful for, but all he does is rest his hand on her shoulder for a moment before leaving.

But he's sure that she understands anyway.

* * *

【輝くことを夢見、青星明かりは実際には本当に楽しいです。】

【Dreaming of glowing, blue starlight is actually quite pleasant.】

Rin falls asleep as soon as his head hits the back of the couch (even though Gou had insisted that it was fine for him to use the bed), and he doesn't know if he's dreaming or not.

He doesn't care if he's dreaming or not, actually, but he likes that it feels nice. Really nice.

They're back in elementary, and he's just transferred into Iwatobi as a new student. At the back of the classroom, he's surprised to see two familiar faces that he's sure he's seen quite often, and quite recently as well. It doesn't come to him until later, though, when he realizes that they both enter in swimming competitions often.

Nanase Haruka. A record-breaking fast swimmer whose name is plastered all over the front crawl results, and the person that always makes first place in the 100 meter race. When Rin first tries to talk to Haruka, the latter is simply bored and uninterested in him, and doesn't pay much attention.

Blue starlight, a floating pool.

He reaches out his fingertips and try to touch it-only to realize that he can't reach, and when he tries to reach out further, the floating pool only seems to get further and further away.

Rin wakes up.

【それは突然粉々に。】

【It shatters suddenly.】

"...-chan! Nii-chan, I have breakfast on the table, but I really have to go out now or I'll be late. And I think you need to go too, though I'm not sure when Samezuka starts. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving now… wake up!"

When his little sister has checked that _yes, nii-chan is awake_, she waves and runs out the door, racing as if there's some kind of hidden monster chasing her. Well, maybe there is, because stern teachers giving lectures about tardiness_ is _a sort of monster in itself.

After turning to his side and checking the time on his phone…

"Shit."

He has five minutes to get dressed, eat something, and head out the door, since the bell for Samezuka rings in fifteen and it takes about ten minutes to walk there. Thankfully, his little sister had washed and dried his uniform last night, so he could just wear it again… though he needed to visit his dorm room, since all of his textbooks and study materials were still on his desk over there.

No, not ten minutes to get there. He needed twelve, if he counted for the fact that Nitori would probably have a worrying fit over him and make a scene. He could_ hopefully_ calm him down within two minutes.

_Goddamnit. _

"Mew?" Two soft, furry paws push lightly at his chest and a black tail trails around his shoulders. Rin's eyes wander down to meet two blue ones, and he's momentarily surprised.

"..." Well, it looked like the thing had taken a liking to him.

Yesterday, it hadn't even gone _anywhere _near him voluntarily.

Actually, thinking back, it hadn't had issues being near him but it hadn't been all touchy-feely.

The cat is laying on top of him contently (maybe it had been sleeping there all night?), curiously poking at his shirt while flicking it's tail back and forth. Rin is kind of surprised at how warm and soft it is, considering that all he'd experienced yesterday was the ocean and being wet, wet, wet.

It's kind of adorable, even.

Rin coughs.

"Get off of me," Rin mumbles, and yawns, rubbing his eyes. He is really tired, and school seems so overrated right now. But to take part in extracurricular activities (afterschool sports, music events, speech contests, etc), you had to have passing grades to "represent" the school.

H_e is_ smart and adept at studying, he just doesn't like to do it, and would rather spend his time swimming or doing other things.

The small thing climbs off of him and jumps down onto the floor, pacing around the couch a few times before growing bored and venturing off elsewhere in the house.

So, it listened to him.

Huh. Maybe it _was _actually a smart thing.

Now that he thought about it, he'd have to decide what he would do with the cat today.

If all else failed, Rin could just dump it at some animal shelter, he supposed. It was an abandoned thing, after all, and there were probably community service groups that took care of this kind of thing.

But, damnit, he doesn't have time to be worrying about this now.

Running around with an agility that would have made a track star weep with joy, he manages to dress (yank his shirt dress and jacket on), wash his face (quick water bottle dunk), brush his hair (not really, just comb it through with his fingers), grab his backpack (jump over two chairs and a table), and eat breakfast (toast in his mouth) and run out of the house.

Still all-in-all looking like a gorgeous sculpted Greek God, apparently, because the familiar girls he had seen around the neighborhood giggle and wave at him. But being too busy at the moment, he just gives them a nod and a sly smile before taking off.

Thankfully, today is Saturday, so it is the last day of school they have this week.

Frantically running around the house, Rin is too busy and occupied to notice that…

…. A set of intrigued, blue eyes watch him leave.

【静かな、小さなパディングステップは空の家でエコー。】

【Quiet, small padding steps echo in the empty home.】

* * *

Next chapter (and so on) will be exclusively Haru. I really can't wait to start with his point of view, but in the beginning, I think it would have made sense to have shown a little bit of Rin and vice versa. Not much has happened plot-wise yet, but it'll get going soon, hopefully.

I swear, I know I said I'd definitely update every Tuesday-so I ended up cramming this in just three hours ago. Just got to posting the second chapter, and already there's procrastination? Nope. That's not good. Not very good. (Though I'm too excited about buying an Elantra! car to be distracted).

MeikoKuran999 (first review ever), beaniek4, FalenAngel1129, Anon (you're so sweet), jaeriaxabielle, dark24971 (love your AceLu), Dawn, and Say-It.

Thanks to all of the reviewers-you are all very sweet, and it's nice of you to leave little notes. Really. I had fun reading through all of them. All of you are very encouraging. (Though to the random person named Dawn, I have no idea whatsoever what you may be talking about. Who are you.)

(Kidding, love you too).

Until next Tuesday! Review, s'il vous plait.


	3. Chapter 3

Side note-As to exactly how Haru has turned into a cat in the first place, that small arc will be told a bit later into the story, as of right now, the beginning would flow better with just Rin and Haru meeting each other. Especially since that arc features just a lot of Iwatobi!Team silly banter and the Rei-Nagisa duo, which doesn't really help with rolling into things.

Finally, I've decided not to make Haru a "thing" that has no thought or say in the story whatsoever, being picked up and dragged around by whoever because they just _can._ He gets human rights _only_ because he's been behaving nicely for Gou and Rin.

Kidding, here is Haru's point of view. Next installment finally out.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part three entails **of being called a dolphin while having been turned into a cat

Frantically running around the house, Rin is too busy and occupied to notice that…

…. A set of intrigued, blue eyes watch him leave.

【静かな、小さなパディングステップは空の家でエコー。】

【Quiet, small padding steps echo in the empty home.】

As soon as Rin leaves, Haru shivers and climbs up to the gate, walking along the top of the fences connecting to it. It feels high to him, but for some reason, he doesn't feel fear. The tops of the walls are more than ten times his height, but strangely, there's no discomfort.

There's no hesitation, because Haru knows he won't fall.

Even if he did, he feels like he'd be able to catch himself?

Somehow, he knew he wouldn't get hurt anyways.

Maybe it was a cat thing.

Looking up at his reflection from a puddle, Haru is entranced with his own image for a moment.

It's the _weirdest _thing ever to see yourself with four legs, a tail, and black fur. Haru swats at the image (not realizing that it looks playful) to make the puddle ripple, and the image gets distorted.

Walking like this (with four legs) does make him feel weird, but he doesn't even think about it… because he doesn't care?

No, it is because that would be too much effort.

And a bother.

While Rei would have been thinking about theories and how to do this or that or just have a mental breakdown, Haru thinks somewhat amusedly, he just goes with it.

It feels natural.

Preening, Haru flicks his ears back onto the top of his head, signaling that he's focusing on something.

He thinks about what happened yesterday.

Last night, he had somehow changed into a cat at some point.

Haru hadn't really noticed himself until Rin had approached him at the ocean, actually. He'd just been swimming in water, and maybe it just felt so natural that no matter what would have happened to him, he wouldn't have noticed_ simply _because water was water.

When he had found out, looking at his reflection in the ocean water…

He had been really shocked, at first.

Incredulously gawking at his reflection, not able to believe it.

But the further surprise of seeing Rin had made him move-made him take action.

Snapped him out of it, and made him move.

Still, how could have this happened to him…?

Suddenly, the thought of Rei and Nagisa having been doing something together earlier that day came up, and Haru wondered if this was what they had been working on suspiciously. An impish smile and stuttering kouhai along with suspicious behavior does seem to fit and answer the missing piece to the puzzle that is Why-Haru-Is-A-Cat.

It didn't even make _sense_.

But the two of them had definitely been acting weird that day, disrupting practice and giving constant looks at Haru and Makoto. Had they been doing something.. but how? Why? The weird notebook with some kind of chant scribbled on it with furious whispering.

Then was this also happening to Makoto?

It was too much confusion, and didn't make sense.

But as Haru didn't want to think anymore, he had just resorted to what he'd always had done, as a child.

The water.

It sounded weird, he knew.

But water was always going to be water-a constant in his life, so he'd been calm about the entire thing.

Maybe the water would tell him. Bring him back to reality.

Did it make sense?

No, probably not, but he didn't care.

When he'd seen a red piece of cloth fly out into the water, he'd had a flashback of a childhood memory-back in elementary, when a girl named Aki had lost a white scarf. It had flown down the bridge by the river, and when he'd asked about it, he'd coldly told her to forget about it.

Some time later, when the chance had arisen where it was possible for it to be retrieved, he had tried to get it, feeling somewhat guilty about the entire thing... only to faint from fever and fall into the river.[1]

[1]-Novel reference.

That wouldn't happen this time.

Without a second thought, he'd dived into the ocean to look for the red piece of cloth, which had been being pushed around by the unforgiving waves and thrown deep down into the water. Seeing as it was getting too dangerous (even for him) out there in the storm, he had quickly come back towards the surface…

…. Only to see an all-too familiar childhood friend standing there, ankle-deep in the water.

The confusion he had felt could not have been described there.

_Rin?_

It had shocked him, and he had tried to say something… only for it to come out as a squeak.

_Why was Rin here? What was he doing?_

But then Rin had demanded for the armband to be returned, and slowly, Haru had put the pieces of the puzzle back together.

So it was Rin's armband.

He had no reason to hold on to it. Haru had intended to give it back to anyone that would have been looking for it, so without any further thought, seeing as Rin didn't (couldn't) recognize him and Haru couldn't speak…

….He had just returned it to him quietly.

_What else could he have done?_

Haru had been even more surprised though, when Rin's arms encased him... and he was carried away by the redhead. He was only left to wonder why Rin had done such a thing.

But had he not, Haru would have died, as lightning had struck the water they had been in just half a minute afterwards.

Maybe he should have struggled a bit, or acted like a normal stray… was his calm behavior suspicious?

Not struggling when a complete human "stranger" picked him up and carried him away?

That wasn't all, though.

The surprises kept on coming and coming.

Being carried like a baby, Rin had taken him to Gou's house, and he'd been given a bath there (which was really nice)... not to mention, Gou's familiarity had made him more at ease.

And he was just the 'thing' in their eyes. Being wrestled in-between the Matsuoka siblings, he'd just been treated like a cat. Which he had no problem with.. could he even complain about it anyways?

Totally not.

Pfft.

【ただ、時々、ジェスチャーができます以上の百の言葉を伝える。】

【Just sometimes, gestures convey more than a hundred words can.】

Haru had been restless that night.

Being that close to Rin was new after all these years.

Really,_ really _new and a curious thing.

Especially when Rin wasn't looking at him with a cold, distanced expression.

Although the redhead_ did_ grumble at him and swat at Haru, he hadn't been overly rough in his dealings with him.

He had realized that Rin was actually just another person, another human being that had strange quirks.

A normal person that liked to sleep in, had a tendency to cross his ankles when sitting for long periods of time, brushed his hair behind his left ear often, and got annoyed with his sister when she did crazy things.

So that night, when Rin had fallen asleep for the second time on the couch, he'd climbed on top of Rin with soft, black padded feet and watched him sleep, tail tracing lines on the redhead's arm, curious about the peaceful expression that was on the redhead's face.

And it was warm.

Before Haru had knew it, he'd also fallen asleep curled up on Rin.

Still perched on top of the gate-fence that surrounded the Matsuoka home, Haru was broken out of his train of thought by two people who walked by him, talking loudly.

"Uwaaah, mother, I don't wanna go to school. Can't we just play today?" A nearby child loudly whines, holding hands with a woman that is probably her mother. The woman just smiles and shakes her head. A small, pink cutesy backpack and a lunch box is being held in her other hand.

"You'll like it, Mira-chan, I know you'll make many friends there. I packed you your favorite for lunch, so don't complain and let's go with a smiling face, okay?"

Bantering back and forth like this, the noise is loud enough to wake up Haru from his reverie…..

And when the duo come up besides Haru, they both pause and stare at him.

"Mew. Mew?" Haru tries to talk, to say something in human speak (because they're staring at him blatantly)… but is only frustrated when he realizes that his efforts are for nothing, he can't make any words come out.

He can only meow, purr, or make rasping noises… which doesn't help much, in his case.

_Damnit._

And he's reminded yet again that he's not a human anymore.

"I didn't know the pretty Gou nee-chan had a cat," The child named Mira says, gasping and pointing at Haru while jumping up and down. "It's so cute.. can I pet it?"

At this, Haru immediately whips around and jumps down the wall to the other side, taking refuge behind the structure.

He also sent a mental thanks to the ancient person who had created walls many, many years ago.

_No. I'm not going to be pulled around by some little child. _

"Awww, kitty-chan ran away!" Mira whines, and her mother simply ushers her away, telling her that she'll be late if they don't hurry and go to the school. Thankfully, they do go along their way and leave him alone.

Que the shuddering.

Peeking out cautiously from a hole, Haru climbs over the wall and drops down to the cement, relieved that some other random person didn't try to pick him up and smother him all over with smelly, greasy hands

Haru wonders what he should do now. He knows the way home from here, so maybe he should just go...?

No. Haru had left his house keys on the fence by the beach somewhere.. so it's not like he can get inside.

Not that he could even do so with the keys in the first place, with him being a cat and all.

Neither did he have anything to do once he got inside.

From what Rin had been grumbling about that morning, Haru was probably going to be dropped off at a shelter….

….. That would be horrible.

Ears laying back flat against his head, Haru unintentionally makes a dejected whining sound.

If animals weren't picked up within three days… they were put to sleep.

Which meant, they'd kill him with an injection. Or something. He wasn't sure if Rin knew this, but it probably wouldn't make a difference in what the redhead decided to do.

Since Rin had always been like that-assertive, indifferent, confident.

"..." Haru _had_ to find somewhere to stay for a month.

If he remembered correctly, Nagisa had ranted something about effects would lasting for about thirty days, and wearing off afterwards. Haru had just ignored what Nagisa had been talking about that time, thinking it to be another one of his silly ploys, but now, it made sense.

He should have paid more attention to Rei and Nagisa.

Normally, he'd just go find the blond and pester him until they turned him back, but with the plans they had been talking about testing while he was in this form..

That would also be a bad idea.

What to do, what to do.

Haru briefly wonders if Makoto would take him in. Hopefully, since Makoto doesn't know about the incident from a first-hand experience (he hadn't been around), he won't recognize him (AKA telling Nagisa and Rei that they had found Haru), and just take care of him, maybe?

But then again, Makoto has a lot of younger siblings he has to take care of, and Haru might just end up at the shelter again. With the same fate.

(There's also the possibility that this might have happened to Makoto, since Rei and Nagisa hadn't included him in their secret talking yesterday during practice).

Laying his ears flat back against his head, Haru sighs. This is kind of like playing a decision-making game.. except, so far, all of his possible choices and routes were leading him to imminent death.

【行くために左1の方法は、常にあります。】

【There's always one way left to go.】

Having nothing else to do, Haru wonders if he should go see Samezuka. He's always wanted to see what the school Rin goes to is like_ (Is it better than Iwatobi? Would Rin like it a lot more over there than here?),_ and it can't hurt to look around… and maybe even get into the pool-

No, he'd definitely be found then, and people would get mad. Tail lifting up, Haru muses, people get mad at him going over there as a human, so as a cat…

…. Would he get into even more trouble?

At least water wasn't discriminate against people and animals.

It even made other people not discriminate.

Spreading the non-discriminate-ness.

Hurr hurr, he was having weird thoughts again. Haru shook his head.

As weird as it sounded, he's kind of happy for another constant in his life now. Haru stares down at his small, soft padded feet, and sighs (could cats even do that?).

Whether he goes to other swimming pools as a human or a cat, there will be angry people after him either way.

Heh heh.

Mind made up, the small, sleek black cat turns around and heads towards the direction that Rin had left that morning, intending to break into the Samezuka school.

(It's not like he can go to Iwatobi now, anyways.).

【分は、あなたが上にあるバスルームのドアのどの側に依存しているどのくらい。】

【How long a minute is depends on what side of the bathroom door you are on.】

Rin hadn't actually been that off in his calculations (which_ is_ kind of surprising, considering that he really doesn't like math). With him power-walking (almost running), it had taken nine minutes to reach Samezuka, then pulling another feat that would have made any track star proud, he'd managed to get into the dorms (apologizing to the manager along the way casually), drop off his sports bag, gather up his textbooks, and subdue an overly worried Nitori within three minutes.

And ten seconds before the bell had rung-

(Past two flights of stairs, swerving around the creepy marble statue of an old man with a cane, behind three vending machines, turning left across a girl's bathroom, and across the entire second floor to reach his first classroom located at the very corner of the building-)

Matsuoka Rin was sitting in his assigned seat, looking perfectly nonchalant and bored as ever.

With none the wiser.

(No one other than Nitori would have noticed his absence last night, anyway. Or had any idea what trouble he would have had this morning to get to school).

The day went by pretty quickly.

Though Rin was tempted to sleep through some of his classes, he managed to keep himself awake by making himself think of what he would do with the cat he had left at Gou's house (while jotting down the anatomy of the human heart, learning about imaginary number sequences, and writing puns made by classical writers). It was all so overrated, and he really didn't want to do it.

His thoughts kept on wandering to what today's swim practice would be like…

…. Since they were doing a joint one with Iwatobi that day.

Which meant Haru would be there.

The anticipation of racing felt nice, and Rin couldn't wait to feel the adrenaline and excitement that only _-Haru- _had ever been able to bring out in him.

"Now, class. Turn to page two-hundred and nine and start reading…" The teacher's voice seems to drone on and on, and Rin keeps on finding himself nodding off.

(Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have stayed up late, after all.)

When the last bell rings, glad that the bell has rung (and that school is over), Rin yawns and slings his bag strap over his shoulder. He has thirty minutes of free time before swim practice starts, which is an hour and a half. After that, he would head home and dump the cat that he'd ditched with Gou at a shelter or something, and that would be the end of it.

His plans to relax and take a nap for another half hour is ruined, however.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" An all-too familiar voice calls. Nitori comes up next to him, having raced over to his class as soon as the bell had rung, apparently.

He looks flustered. Which is_ kind _of cute, because what, are they in kindergarten still, where you nervously peep around the upperclassmen and act all timid?

Though Nitori always gets over-excited about all the strangest things. Pfft.

"Senpai, you _have_ to tell me since you promised. Where were you yesterday?" Blue eyes blink at him in concern, as his kouhai flails around while trying to demand answers from him. It was kind of comical, actually, and when Rin almost laughed a little, Nitori perked up indignantly. "I was really,_ really_ worried, you know! I almost stayed up_ all_ night…. though I fell asleep at two," Nitori admitted, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Although Rin knows that his outside expression probably looks exasperated and slightly annoyed, he's kind of touched by the motion.

Even if Nitori is always an overly nice, dramatic person in general.

"I have people to see, places to be. Don't do something frivolous like that," Rin chides, but he's sure that Nitori understands his sentiment anyways because his kouhai simply beams at him.

"Alright, I'll wait for you from now on, Matsuoka-senpai!"

"...No, I'm pretty sure that's_ not_ what I said."

Before Rin can lecture him more though, Nitori suddenly makes a more serious expression and motions for Rin to come towards him and lend him his ear. He's pretty sure that it can't be serious, considering that this is _Nitori _of all people they are talking about, but he goes along with it anyway.

His kouhai whispers into his ear, trying his best not to attract attention. It doesn't work, however, as a few heads turn to look at them, curious as to what they're whispering about. By now, Rin's curiosity is piqued. "Senpai, there's an issue… there's a strange black cat that's gotten into our dorm room, and it's sleeping on the pillow of your bed. It won't move, no matter what I do to it, and I'm not sure what to do… I don't want to get clawed!"

"..." Rin only stares at his kouhai incredulously, not sure if he wants to believe this.

Could it actually be…

…. Iruka?

"Screw this," Rin mutters under his breath, and stands up, bag slung over his shoulder. "I'll take care of it. Forget that you ever saw a thing," He warns, "And tell the captain that I might be a little late to practice today because something important came up."

Nitori nods at him with wide eyes, because they both know that there aren't supposed to be any animals or pets in the dorms.

They'd get into real trouble if the cat was found…

…. Shit would blow over.

【何かを忘れてしまったふりをし、私は本当にそれが何だったか忘れてしまった。】

【Pretending to forget something, I really forgot what it was.】

Haru played with the pillow, prodding it into a comfortable shape with his two paws curiously. Although Haru didn't realize it himself, his expression showed that he was having fun doing so.

"Rii, rii, rii….~" Making curious sounds, Haru fluffed the pillow into a nest, making it puffy in the middle.

Earlier, he had tried_ really _hard to get into the swimming pool, but the building had been locked. The doors were barred, and there weren't any open windows he could have infiltrated through.. so he had settled for trying to find Rin (since he wasn't sure what else he could do) by following his scent.

And he had ended up here.

Haru guessed that this was Rin's dorm room. He could have gone out and tried to find the redhead, but doing so during school (with classes and teachers everywhere) would probably have not been a good idea, so he'd just settled for waiting here.

(Not that the fluffy pillow tempted him. Nope. Not at all.).

"...Rii, rii, rii…~" Sighing almost happily, Haru curled up on the pillow, tracing his claws over the soft fabric.

(Nope. Not tempted at all.).

He has an urge to just let his claws sink into the soft fabric and tear it apart. It would b_e s_o easy, to just let them sink into the pillow a few inches, but... Rin would probably get mad.

Then about Rin...

Well, this was _his_ pillow, so …

Haru behaved.

Didn't do anything to the pillow.

(Other than prodding it into weird shapes and kind of cat-sing to it.)

(The pillow was really,_ really_ soft.).

There had been some strange, short stuttering gray-haired student that had freaked out over Haru being there, trying to get Haru to go out using various methods (it started from coaxing and bribing to dangerous threats and swats with a broom), but Haru had refused to budge, completely ignoring the panicked student.

Not worth his time.

Had he seen him before from somewhere? Maybe.. but Haru couldn't remember.

Probably wasn't important, anyways.

The gray-haired student was most likely Rin's roommate.

Was he on the Samezuka swim team? Haru tried to make the connection, as there were a box of goggles lying on the gray-haired student's desk. Maybe, but he couldn't remember.

That person had been really _weird_, anyways.

He had been talking to himself about how_ an animal had gotten inside the dorm room, why there was a cat at school in the first place,_ along with having some mental freakouts and flailing around the room like an idiot, (at one point even looking teary) but Haru had just promptly ignored him…

… And gave his full and undivided attention to the pillow.

Who had deserved every bit of it.

Haru puffed up happily, ears flicking to the side. "Rii, rii, rii…~"

The pillow smelled like orange and flowers. Nn… Haru wanted to bite the soft thing.

But Rin would probably be angry about it, so that was a bad idea.

Was it okay for Haru to be here? Probably not, he mused, since dorms normally never allowed pets or animals. If some teacher or authority figure would find him here, would Rin get in trouble?

Well, for now, there was no chance he'd be found out… so Haru stayed.

Haru spent most of the day napping on the pillow he'd been fussing with that morning.

【脆性材料が流れないし、曲げないでください、彼らは粉々に代わり。】

【Brittle materials do not flow and do not bend, they break instead.】

_Slam!_

The dorm room is slammed open, and a familiar peeved-looking redhead storms into the room, looking around briefly before letting his eyes rest on his pillow.

Because… because…. there was…

Matsuoka Rin stares pointedly at the abomination of a small, fluffy domesticated animal sitting on his pillow and looks at it incredulously, confirming the fact that_ yes, it was what he thought it was_.

Startled by the loud sounds, Haru stretches and lifts his head up sleepily, sapphire blue eyes blinking tiredly as a paw extends out lazily, one black ear folded down.

Their gazes meet.

"_Rii?"_

* * *

Aaaand, I might be starting other ficlets (I know, I know, irresponsible), but I'll always update this one regularly in fear that I'll lose the will to continue. So no worries there.

I'm thinking of starting another Sharkbait series, but not sure what I want to write first. Ideas, comments, suggestions, preferences-leave in the reviews, please.

1) Loveless series. (Ritsuka, Soubi. But this would have a different take on it. Much, much different).

2) Arabian-styled (like the ED).

-2.0. Magi-series retake, where the five would venture out around the world, finding enchanted items, capturing dungeons, exploring vast kingdoms and discovering legends.

-2.5. The Iwatobi team forms an alliance and infiltrates a certain corrupt noble's estate (Matsuoka) by request from Mikoshiba, who wants to court Gou. Rei and Makoto as palace guards, Nagisa as a kitchen server (a stable boy whenever he misbehaves, which means 70%), and Haru as an undercover female attendant (as Haru has drawn the short stick in their bet). Mayhem ensues. Rin is intrigued by the blue-haired female attendant who ignores him in favor for water.

3) A childhood AU. Matsuoka Rin moves in with his sister into a new town, and next-door, there are all these children that come over and intrude in their house. One particular blue-eyed boy seems to dislike him and everyone else, but adamantly clings to him. Whenever the Iwatobi team (As they call themselves) get together to play, Haru always comes to his room and hides away. Rin is asked to walk him to school, and slowly learns about the strange, elusive dolphhin boy. The way Haru looks at him over the years changes. Child fluff.

4) Haru insists that the Samezuka regular who visits their cafe at the same time every morning is interested in Makoto. Makoto disagrees, and wonders what it will take to get the truth through Haru's thick head.

* * *

Currently sends a box of affection to fAnFicLover0147, Dawn, Ldrmas, beaniek4, Lilly927, Pipulp99, SaralynS.

Right now, I have two of the summer korean pop hits from way back (July?) stuck in my head. The first one is called "No no no" by Apink, the other "Female President" by (forgot who), and I've not been able to stop singing this song for about a week. It's really catchy, though I'm not sure whether I'm glad about that at the moment!

What am I going to do.

Thanks to the reviewers again. I appreciate each and every single one of you sweet people. Really. Especially MeikoKuran999, so I changed my updating schedule! (Though it may not last long). Instead of one chapter a week, I'll have two now, one posted every Tuesday then on Friday. This is only because of all of your encouragement, it's amazing-one of the things that keeps me writing this. Heh heh.

Keep an eye out for that.

Leave a review on your way out, s'il vous plait.


	4. Chapter 4

Been having a feeling that everyone was looking forward to the Haru POV, but I'm afraid it was disappointing and not-as-humorous as the first two chapters. Which featured solely Rin.

Though that's probably because Haru is all cool about the entire affair-boring, right.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part four entails **of the mental telepathy between Rei and Nagisa

Startled by the loud sounds, Haru stretches and lifts his head up sleepily, sapphire blue eyes blinking tiredly as a paw extends out lazily, one black ear folded down.

Their gazes meet.

"_Rii?"_

【サンレス空にしない単一の雲。】

【Not a single cloud in the sunless sky.】

The fan hanging above on the ceiling is still whirling, albeit at a slow pace.

Cold wind bursts in through the open window at irregular streams.

Outside, the sky is still kind of sunless and gray.

The dorm room is completely quiet.

They both stare at each other for a few moments…

…. Before Rin finally snaps and breaks the silence.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

The air is kind of tense.

At first, the tone he talks with sounds disbelieving, shocked, and confused…. and maybe there's that slight undertone of _I'm kind of really pissed off at you_ and_ what am I to do now._

Rin sounds kind of upset.

Haru wonders if it's because the both of them could get into trouble, or he's just being a nuisance to Rin.

Either way, it can't be good.

But suddenly, the expected ranting/rage/tantrum that Haru had been expecting doesn't come, and instead…

…. Rin uncharacteristically breaks out into a wide smile.

By all definition, a smile; a wide yet small one, where his lips curve upwards and his eyes light up, and he seems kind of _thrilled_ about something but at the same time Rin manages to look_ mature_ and kind o_f different_.

For the life of him, Haru can't manage to pinpoint what it is, exactly.

But that isn't all.

What's more, is after that, Rin just laughs breathlessly and runs his hand through his hair.

His expression is still unbelieving but morphs into something else that's_ different_ and_ peculiar _and Haru just can't put a label on what it is.

If anything, Rin seems_ amused_ of all things and when he smiles, there are pointy shark teeth that show and it looks _dangerous _but then kind of_ free_ and_ fierce _and Haru can only just sit there and just_ stares_ because he hasn't seen this side of Rin for a really, really long time.

It's scary, even, how Haru's now-heightened senses can pick up on all this.

Or maybe he couldn't do it before… because Rin had never been open around him.

"_You're unbelievable,"_ Rin says simply, and grins ruefully, shaking his head. "What are you doing here? How did you even get inside campus? ...Did you really follow me?"

With each exposed question, the redhead takes a step towards the respective cat that is sprawled across the pillow on his bed. Rin glances over the new makeover his pillow had received (it looked like a fucking _nest _instead of a pillow now) and makes a face at the cat, but otherwise, does nothing else about it.

Haru watches him warily, but all the redhead does is flop down on the his bed next to Haru lazily with that strange expression still on his face. Rin is now laying down next to Haru, with his arms folded behind his head.

"You're absolutely _crazy_, you water-freak," Rin continues, and turns on his side to look at Haru, who only continues to stare at him warily.

There's still that smile there.

For some reason, Haru feels his heart suddenly decide to start running laps all over the room.

"It shouldn't be possible for you to get in here, but you did. You're so absolutely and utterly_ crazy_, you water-freak of a cat. How did you even.. why did you follow me here? Done. Completely done. I think I'm done with life's mysteries today."

But Rin's tone of voice is definitely humorous and casual, and when the redhead reaches for Haru and plucks him off of the pillow-nest thing (it had_ really_ gone under some intensive plastic surgery under Haru's insistent paws), Haru stills himself and peers down at Rin curiously, tail flicking from side to side.

Haru wonders about what has just happened.

_Did Rin just find this really funny?_

The redhead lowers Haru to a position that the latter realizes is_ -hugging to his chest_- and wraps his arms around Haru, snorting.

"Maybe I'm just as crazy as you, though, because I'm talking to a cat that can't possibly understand me_ and _I named the said cat 'Dolphin.' I think that warrants enough insanity in the first place."

When Rin's fingers softly pet his head and rub behind one of his ears, Haru can't help it when he squirms because _-pleasure- _and it feels really good, so he makes a sort of purring sound and flicks his ears up happily, unable to help his reactions.

"Rii, rii, riiii…~"

There's another snort that comes up from under Haru. "I guess even if you're a water-freak, a cat is still a cat?"

Somehow, Haru wonders if he should be offended or something because …

…..Should he have, uh, cat pride?

Buuut… if he was originally a human, did it matter?

Then again, this wouldn't happen as a human.

So, in the end, uh,_ should _he kind of feel inclined to be offended?

What was he even thinking about-

As all these absurd thoughts flew around in his head, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed when the attention being given to him was stopped.

Haru was still being… uh.. what was the word for it,_ hugged,_ in Rin's arms, but not being petted anymore.

"_...Rii?"_ Haru asks, squirming around a little bit. One of his small feet manages to find a foothold on Rin's arm, and lifting his head up slightly, Haru pokes his nose against Rin's cheek curiously.

They are really close together, and….

….Haru realizes that_ yes, he is practically lying on top of Ri_n and their faces are touching, but somehow it doesn't feel uncomfortable and it's just_ weird_ because he hasn't seen Rin act so open and freelance like this for years, and he can't even think about how he's going to explain this later because Rin is just_ right there _and what is he going to-

But it's a good kind of weird, because Haru feels a strange emotion_ (-Happiness-?)_ rush through him.

It's kind of nice, actually.

Haru mews quietly and continues poking his nose against the other's cheek, one of his paws pressing down on Rin's shirt and kind of yanking his collar down.

"Stop that, you," Rin grumbles, but otherwise doesn't move. "I_ should_ be mad at you, actually. Now I have to find a way to sneak you out and then get you to a shelter."

At this, Haru freezes up and stops what he is doing.

He… had totally forgotten about that.

Oh, no.

This was not going to end well.

【時には、別のが良いです。】

【Sometimes the alternative is better.】

Black ears laying back flat against his head, Haru makes a slightly dejected whine (unintentionally) and starts to struggle violently to get out of Rin's arms.

He was _not _going to take the chance of being put down in three days.

Now, for how to get out of here…

Door, door.. wasn't going to work, it was closed and there were people roaming around outside. Then…

Escape route, escape route… the window, maybe? It was open, he could go out through that.

_Yes._

Slipping through Rin's lower right arm, Haru bounded down and darted across the room, aiming to get to the open window.

Only, his plans were stopped when a certain redhead suddenly put down a laundry basket over him, effectively trapping him in the quick makeshift cage.

"Ha." Rin looks down at him with a pose of_ -win.-_

"..." Starting to feel a little more worried, Haru paws at the holes in his cage, wanting to just_ get out get out get out. _

"Whoa there, Iruka." Squatting down next to the laundry-basket-makeshift-cage and holding it down with both hands, the redhead frowns and messes with the frame.

Normally, the cat was very docile, amiable and agreeable. And it was very smart, too.

-He also sometimes had suspicions that it could understand what he said, but.. that was absurd, right?

Anyways. Why was it acting like this? There was no reason why…

… Unless it had freaked out when he'd mentioned the shelter?

But that was_ absurd._

"At any rate, I can't just have you go out and roam the campus," Rin chided. Haru pawed more insistently at the cage, looking at him dejectedly.

It kind of hurt, because the thing_ did_ look kind of cute and it was giving him puppy eyes, but… he couldn't.

(What the hell was with the puppy eyes, it was breaking an unspoken, universal rule-a kitten making puppy eyes just didn't make _sense._)

"I'll be back after practice, in an hour, Iruka." To make sure that the cat can't get away, Rin quickly reaches for some heavyweight material (textbooks, two lamps, some weights) and dumps them on top of the basket until he feels satisfied.

Looking at the time_ (damnit he's going to be really late)_, Rin looks at the cat one more time before grabbing his sports bag and heading out the door, leaving the thing (Haru) there.

The sleek, black cat mews at him.

It's really tempting, but.. all he does is make sure the door is_ shut all the way_ and leave.

And he doesn't look back.

* * *

【サンレス空は突然火に照らされていた。】

【The sunless sky was suddenly lit on fire.】

"_Pick it up and get going, we're doing record timing today with Iwatobi. First runners, come up!" _

Mikoshiba's familiar voice calls out, echoing through the facility room like usual.

Rin makes a face, because in the excitement of going to check if Iruka had really been in his room, he'd forgotten that they had a joint practice with Iwatobi today.

Which he shouldn't have been late to.

He really did take swimming seriously. Though his motives weren't to really do it for regular reasons_ ( "School spirit, school spirit! Sa-me-zu-KA~! Say it again, louder and louder! Sa-me-zu-KA!")_ like school pride or "athletic extracurricular activities", he did take it seriously. (Probably even more than the others.)

As of far, Rin had never been late or absent to a practice before.

Of course, his fate would make sure that the one day he'd be looking forward to practice-

-Would be that one day he was late.

But despite all of that, he isn't bothered enough to go running around to get ready.

It's not like getting there two minutes early will make any difference (with how late he is), so Rin settles for calmly making his way to the locker rooms, tossing his bag on a bench and dressing.

«Only idiots would hurry around to get ready.»

When he comes out, everyone has already finished their warm-ups (naturally) and most of the members are standing to the side, watching their own respective swimmers from their own schools race and compete to get better times.

Since Iwatobi only has four members, which isn't much, they don't do this for long. Rin recognizes the Samezuka swimmer as some freshmen he hadn't bothered getting to know, and the Iwatobi swimmer is..

That familiar breast-stroke along with that short build… so, Nagisa?

Rin watches Nagisa turn around before directing his attention elsewhere. Normally, Makoto went, then Nagisa and Rei. Haru either went first or last, so maybe he would still get to go?

Figuring all of these things out, Rin doesn't notice Mikoshiba approach him.

"Matsuoka."

Twirling his goggles in one hand idly, Rin remembers that_ yeah, he's kind of late_ and turns around to look at Mikoshiba.

He doesn't look even mildly affected by it, though his eyes are curious.

"Sorry I'm late, captain." Rin answers casually, while still eyeing the swimmers, trying to see if_ -Haru_- was there, and if he'd gone yet, and would he get a chance to race-

Surprisingly, the captain doesn't seem bothered by this much. Just thoughtful."It's one thing if some of our other swimmers are late, but I know you wouldn't do something like this lightly. I won't ask, so go get in line. Don't worry about the regimen, but stretch out before you start."

Although his captain is basically telling him that_ it's fine, you're off the hook_, Rin still feels Mikoshiba's inquiring gaze boring into him, and studying him intently.

Brushing it off, he turns to leave, getting in line to race.

After a few more minutes of searching, Rin realizes that Haru is not there.

Not only that, but the three Iwatobi members-are looking worried and uncomfortable, and are obviously not functioning at their best. Although he's always been put off by Rei's butterfly form, today, it's even more of a disaster (which, for his standards, is saying a_ lot_) and surprisingly, Nagisa and Makoto's swimming is sloppy, distracted.

All of them look worried, though they try their best to brush it off. Gou seems concerned about them, but simply covers it by smiling and talking to the Samezuka captain (who is enthusiastically asking her how her week has been).

Not only that, but Rei and Nagisa are furtively giving each other dark glances. Every once and a while, Nagisa will flail and seem to emotionally combust on Rei, who'll only look at the blond incredulously and hold up his hands.

The sweet, always ever-smiling Makoto seems to notice that_ yeah, there is something going on with those two,_ and though his expression doesn't change much, Rin can tell that Makoto is bothered by the way his shoulders are tensed up and he waves off the others.

It's just strange to see the normally over-excited and over-energetic Iwatobi team be this disarrayed.

Practice ends quickly (or it just feels that way, since he missed half of it). The Samezuka team has retreated to their locker rooms and are dressing or chatting away, talking about what they're planning on doing this weekend.

By now. the Iwatobi team should have also went, but, they're still standing outside by the pool, talking furtively amongst themselves.

This time, it is Rin who decides to approach them first.

(Without his catalyst-namely, Haru being there.)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah. The world was going to end.)

(Not.)

At the sound of his footsteps, green eyes blink, red eyes widen, and blue orbs narrow.

He's not really sure what to say, so he takes a deep breath and says the first thing that's on his mind.

"Where's Haru?"

The effect is instantaneous.

At first, there are collective gasps-

-Rei pales, Nagisa freezes, and Makoto looks at him accusingly.

Although there's no way that Makoto's serene, peaceful smiling face can be broken easily, green eyes blink at him seriously. "Rin… do you know where..no, did you do something to-"

And at this, Rei and Nagisa both lunge at Makoto. Nagisa covers his mouth, and Rei panics and steps in front of the two of them, turning around to argue with Nagisa about something before facing Rin again.

Not really understanding what is going on, Rin raises an eyebrow and stares at Makoto. Him? Haru? What? Trying to find out, he approaches Makoto, wanting to ask him more, but for some reason, the other two are standing in his way.

Makoto pries Nagisa's hands off but allows the blond to stay latched on to him, unconcerned. "Why are you stopping me? I'm pretty sure it's Rin's fault that Haru went missing, Haru was upset about something yesterday, you know-"

At this, Rei pales even further and Nagisa laughs nervously. "Oh, yeah. Makoto, we'll take care of the Rin business and find out what happened to Haru, so why don't you uh, go do another lap in the pool-"

"Practice has finished, Nagisa."

Nagisa cranes his neck around to give Rei a stare.

_Do something, Rei-chan!_

Who only facepalms before protesting.

_Nagisa, your suggestion was a total lame-fallout!_

The blond only pouts at Rei.

_I can't work under pressure! Come onnn, Rei-chaaaaaannn._

The freshmen with glasses gives him an incredulous look.

_And you have no issues whatsoever putting pressure on ME?_

Nagisa only waves a finger (as if Rei has done something naughty) and motions for him to say something quickly.

Damnit, damnit,_ damnit. _

"Ah!" Rei stands up and points, acting like he's just heard something. "Didn't Gou just call you, Makoto-senpai? I think I heard something! Didn't you hear it too,_ Nagisa?"_

At the stressed name, the blond laughs nervously. "H-Haha.. yeah, I think I heard it too! Why don't you go check it out, Mako-chan?"

The green-eyed male only tilts his head curiously. "But I'm pretty sure she's talking with the Samezuka captain right now. See?"

As both of their heads turn over to look in the direction Makoto is pointing at… yeah,_ shit_ (excuse the French), Gou is actually really talking to Mikoshiba. Rei flushes and stares adamantly at the blond.

_I can't work under pressure, why are you ALWAYS dragging me into your messes? That was so obvious, and Makoto-senpai's going to think I'm crazy now. I really actually do NOT need that at the moment, I'm busy enough with you. Get up and do something, /Nagisa/. _

Nagisa grins sheepishly, sweat drops appearing on his forehead.

_Sorry, Rei-chan. You still love me, right? 'Cause we still have more planning to do. Don't worry, I'll NEVER run out of fun plans and ideas for you to carry out. You're my hero, detective-chan! Thanks, I'll be depending on you!_

Ignoring the freshmen's protests, Nagisa tackles Makoto into a hug, trying to distract him. "Mako-chan, Mako-chan! I think I saw… " The blond stands up dramatically and points at the pool. "A tako-chan in the water!"

Rin only stands there and stares at the Iwatobi trio, dumbfounded. Uh.. what. Mako and tako… was Nagisa trying to be funny? What?

What the hell was going on-

Makoto taps Nagisa's arm and points to the pool. "There's no octopus.. see, Gou just turned the lights on."

Rei has an urge to slam his face into the wall.

_Why would you say something stupid like THAT? An octopus? Really?_

Nagisa pouts and sticks out his tongue.

_Yours wasn't any better, you got caught right away!_

A glare.

_So did you!_

Nagisa mouths the words furtively behind Makoto's back.

_Look, Rin-chan is about to ask something again. Distract Makoto!_

"Uh, Makoto-senpai," Rei tries, having to come up with something on the spot. "Uh.. why don't you… uh… we suddenly need… need….uh… you… we… uh... drinks? Why don't you go buy us something from a vending machine-"

Makoto doesn't even have to try. "If you're thirsty, Rei-chan, there's a water fountain three feet behind you."

Nagisa flails and stares at Rei again.

_Mine was lame?! How can you NOT notice the water fountain three feet behind you?_

Rei adjusts his glasses and crosses his arms across his chest.

_At least I tried! This is all YOUR fault in the first place, Nagisa! _

Having given up on smart and discreet tactics, Nagisa yells something about seeing a cuddly orca UFO outside flying on Rei's rainbow swimming suit before forcefully dragging Makoto away, leaving dramatically with an outlandish wink aimed at Rei.

In the end, leaving the youngest member of the swim club, Ryugazaki Rei…

…. To awkwardly stand face-to-face with Rin, who has no idea what the hell has just happened.

"..." Rin just stares and stares and wonders if he even knows where to start. Like_ who, what, when, where, how, _and _why_-but even then, figures that the answer to all of those_ still_ wouldn't be enough to explain the oddities. And he's not interested in talking to the Ryugazaki kid.

"Whatever." Clicking his tongue, he turns away distastefully, acting uninterested.

Which makes the Iwatobi freshmen start up.

"Wait, Rin!" Rei calls, and Rin feels the other's hand reach out to lightly touch his shoulder.

He does stop, but it's not because he particularly cares-he just wants to know what happened to Haru, and why they couldn't race today.

When he does turn around, somehow, Rei is changed. He's not a flailing, nervous idiot anymore, and the freshmen looks at Rin with serious, solemn eyes. For some reason, his expression just makes the redhead smile wryly and he folds his arms, taking him seriously.

_This_ Rei looks serious and actually mature, somehow.

Rin acknowledges him for once.

"Ryugazaki, right."

It's more of a statement than a question, but Rei ignores it anyways, and adjusts his glasses.

"'Rin-chan'-san," The blue-eyed freshmen starts, putting emphasis on the -chan (implying that he's heard that name a lot before. Most likely from the other Iwatobi members). "There's been an accident."

…_.What?_

"Wait, wait…. you can't be talking about Haru, can you?" Startled, the redhead is broken out of his uncaring, offhanded attitude as his eyes widen slightly. "You mean…_ Haru_?"

The Iwatobi freshmen looks vaguely uncomfortable, but dismisses it. "Haruka-senpai… has gotten into an accident, and not only that, but…. he.. he has… Haruka-senpai… -senpai has..."

Trailing off, he looks at the ground.

"Haruka-senpai is gone… or rather, he's gone missing and we don't know where he is."

Rin can't do anything but stare at the other incredulously, and…

…..._The glass shatters._

* * *

Aaaand, I might be starting other ficlets (I know, I know, irresponsible), but I'll always update this one regularly in fear that I'll lose the will to continue. So no worries there.

I'm thinking of starting another Sharkbait series, but not sure what I want to write first. Ideas, comments, suggestions, preferences-leave in the reviews, please.

1) Loveless series. (Ritsuka, Soubi. But this would have a different take on it. Much, much different).

2) Arabian-styled (like the ED).

-2.0. Magi-series retake, where the five would venture out around the world, finding enchanted items, capturing dungeons, exploring vast kingdoms and discovering legends.

-2.5. The Iwatobi team forms an alliance and infiltrates a certain corrupt noble's estate (Matsuoka) by request from Mikoshiba, who wants to court Gou. Rei and Makoto as palace guards, Nagisa as a kitchen server (a stable boy whenever he misbehaves, which means 70%), and Haru as an undercover female attendant (as Haru has drawn the short stick in their bet). Mayhem ensues. Rin is intrigued by the blue-haired female attendant who ignores him in favor for water.

3) A childhood AU. Matsuoka Rin moves in with his sister into a new town, and next-door, there are all these children that come over and intrude in their house. One particular blue-eyed boy seems to dislike him and everyone else, but adamantly clings to him. Whenever the Iwatobi team (As they call themselves) get together to play, Haru always comes to his room and hides away. Rin is asked to walk him to school, and slowly learns about the strange, elusive dolphin boy. The way Haru looks at him over the years changes. Child fluff.

4) Haru insists that the Samezuka regular who visits their cafe at the same time every morning is interested in Makoto. Makoto disagrees, and wonders what it will take to get the truth through Haru's thick head.

So far, I've gotten a majority vote on the 2.5 one, which I also think would be more dramatic, hilarious, and fun to read. Haru would have to dress as a girl until they finished their infiltration, and… a female Stoic!Haru in Arabian clothes. Fff.

About 2.0, that would probably be better for a lot of nakama (team-mate)-ship and altogether friendship feels, as well as some comments I've gotten that people want to see a story where Rin isn't inherently evil. Which I totally agree with. Anyone see the last episode-Rin is actually really emotional and childlike, compared to Haru, and the way he smiles at the end is just-yeah.

About choice four, I'm glad that some people can see the potential. Cluelessness is a pretty hilarious theme, especially with Haru. I mean. Can you even imagine how it would go?

The childhood AU (3rd) is something I would love to do, because the Iwatobi team as children, can you even_ imagine_ where it could go (I have all these funny plots written out) and Haru is just adorable as a child, but I'm not sure whether anyone would actually want to read that.. Since, you know, angst!Sharkbait is the thing nowadays. But it would be adorable. They would have BFF sleepovers and play games and get lost and cry and have more nakama-ship moments.

* * *

Thank you to Maiden Warrior, betstar, SaraynCrystal, FanFicLove0147, Lilly927, Dawn-dono, MeikoKuran999, pixnic, Ano, NezYu, Piplup99 (you are so sweet, really), beaniek4, celestialstaynight, lolipopcandyala, XxKaelynnexX, Ldrmas, Guest, FallenAngel1129, AngelfishXD, and L. Monster. Special thanks to those regular reviewers who come back each time, I recognize each and everyone of you. New people-well, welcome!

To the anonymous "Guest" who asked me, yes, I did see the last episode last night! It was amazing. Rin and Haru were almost canon and the entire relay business was touching, and Rei was flipping awesome about the entire thing. The last few minutes that show Rin pretending to transfer into Iwatobi almost got me. Damnit, just transfer, Rin. And then by the way, Rin totally hangs out with Iwatobi afterwards-did any of you see them jogging together? I assume that's a regular thing (they did that as children in the novel).

I cannot wait for the second season next summer. Why is it so far away. Though coming up in October, Magi and Kuroko no Basket are doing their second seasons, so there's that.

I'll decide after the feedback on this chapter and start on the new story-which will have also regular updates, since all of you are amazing (if I get motivated enough).

As for what the Rei-Nagisa duo did, what happened to Haru will have to come much, much later. (No_t that _much but not until we get a few more chapters in.) And as much as I love the Iwatobi team, I really will devote the next-few chapters to Haru and Rin. Really.

Thanks to all the reviewers. Seriously. Without all of your encouragement, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep on writing and updating frequently (see what you did, MeikoKuran999 and all of the others?). I'm really not sure if this is that fun to read, but I'm glad you liked it.

Leave a review on your way out, s'il vous plait!


	5. Chapter 5

Rushing to cram it in at eleven, feel free to point out any mistakes or things that don't make sense. And then again-afterwards, there's an** important notice about my updating schedules and the new series**. This is a pretty shaky part of the developing plot, so forgive the out-of-character and touchy-feely things.

Personally, I like writing comedy and flowing humor better, but-this part of the plot doesn't have that.

Note: A reviewer brought up the subject of Haru eating food; the thing is, I did write in some scenes addressing this in the future chapters, and kind of left it out in the first few. There are cute little stories as to what happened (and what will happen), so I'm sorry about that! Haru does eat. (And selectively.) I'll try and put some flashblacks in.

But still.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part five entails **of suspended sharks and trapped dolphins in a dorm together

【リンクの手放すことは息を止めて、できるだけです。】

【Letting go of a link is as possible as holding a breath.】

"You're kidding," Rin says, fingers starting to clench. He has to remind himself to smooth them out, so that his nails don't pierce into his palms and start bleeding.

The action doesn't go by that Ryugazaki kid unnoticed though, however, as the the younger student seems to look over at him and nod with some sort of satisfaction.

…. Before reverting back into a worried state.

Which only serves to make Rin's temper flare, because no one_ plays around with him_ or_ messes around with his reactions,_ especially not some dead-last freshmen wannabe swimmer.

_No. _

His temper flares, and he reaches out to grasp Rei's Iwatobi jacket collar, yanking him forward. "You're kidding. If Nanase didn't show up to practice, whatever. Stop messing around and leave."

_Go back to them. _

The action isn't overly aggressive, but even so, Rei gives him a cold stare and brushes him off, prying his hand away and leaning back. Body language being very clear, the message Rei gives off is obvious.

_Don't mess with me. _

There is some kind of trigger here which leads Rin to believe that Rei isn't actually all that fond of him.

_Huh. _

"I'm not, Rin-san." Adjusting his glasses with his pointer finger, Rei sighs, and looks so dejected for a moment that Rin _almost believes him_, when Rin is so_ sure_ that he's lying because there'_s n_o way that's possible and he actually really knows this cannot be-

"Haruka-senpai has gotten into an accident."

The blunt honesty in this statement smarts.

There's a gasping sound, and it takes a minute before Rin realizes-

"I'm not lying to you, Rin-san. It's… it's true."

-That it came from him.

Rei repeats the sentence, but slower, this time. "Haruka-senpai has gotten into an accident… and now he's missing. We don't know where he is."

There's an unsaid notion here, Rin thinks blankly. Was Rei telling him this in advance, to give him a heads up… and to tell him to alert people if he saw Haru?

But there was no such thing, and with a final brush of fingers laying on his shoulder, the youngest Iwatobi team member leaves him quietly, not saying anything more.. as if he has nothing else to say.

With a very solemn face.

Somehow, there's a kind of finality that rings in the air.

Why_ didn't _Rei say something like that?

Did the Ryugazaki kid think it was impossible that he'd see/find Haru?

But.. wouldn't that mean that something serious had happened to him?

Dressed in his regular clothes (not that he would have acted if it were otherwise), all Rin can process and do at the moment is slowly sit down onto the bench, fingers trailing down the walls- trembling ever so slightly.

While the sound of water dripping continues at a rhythmic pace.

All he can do is stay there and think blankly about what's just happened, because he just can't.

Can't handle this.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He probably would have ended up sitting there for hours, not doing anything, if the bell had not rung at that exact time- causing him to remember that_ yes, he had obligations_ to his sister and a certain cat that was waiting in his dorm.

But even so, he's still only thinking of one thing.

"_Haru."_

* * *

【すべてがかかって残りは追随する前に倒れることが一つです。】

【All it takes is one to fall over before the rest follow suit.】

Rin is still sitting on that bench by the poolside when the text comes.

Not bothering to raise his head and look, his phone vibrates in his pocket and trills three high notes.

But the action is distracting enough that he rises from his stupor…. somewhat.

Not really.

"..." Haru. Haru._ Haru._ What the hell had happened to him?

Did Ryugazaki just seriously come and tell him that Haru… was MIA? With no leads on where he had gone whatsoever?

Haru.. wasn't someone that would do something like run away from home. He actually lived alone, and would have nowhere to go. And besides, there was no way that he would just go missing. It just wasn't _Haru._

He.. he really had no interests other than swimming. And water. There was no reason for him to go anywhere.

An _accident_?

Had he heard right? Rin immediately regretted not having chased after the Ryugazaki kid and having asked him to explain further, because he better have been_ lying about Haru_, and if he wasn't.. an accident?

His fingers tighten with the sleeve, clenching the fabric tightly.

The word "accident"… made him think of dangerous things. Car crashes, a collapsed building, a ruined elevator, blood, and a hurt and mangled Haru-

"_Damnit." _

Rin leans forward on the bench, elbows on his knees and face in his hands.

Leaning forward like this, strands of his bangs are falling into his eyes and starting to cover his vision, but he really _doesn't _care, because he_ can't _care and _Haru. _

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing. _

His cellphone beeps again, and although he is somewhat surprised (because he could only think of two people that would message him at this time on a Friday night continuously; Nitori, Mikoshiba, and maybe Gou), he's beyond caring at this point.

It's only when he gets a special notification that a voicemail has arrived-does he actually move for the first time (raising his head).

Flipping his cellphone out, deciding warily that this persistent line of contacting must mean that something urgent has happened, he turns it on.

Though…...still. _Haru. _

Rin actually half-contemplates throwing his phone out into the pool, because_ honestly_, maybe it would actually help a bit, but he doesn't, because he also knows that besides what Gou denies, he knows that she gave his number to Makoto (and maybe that tittering freshmen too.)

And apparently, Makoto seemed to be blaming him for having done something to Haru earlier (though Rin was sure as hell confused, because the entire event had been confusing and Nagisa had dragged him away), while Rei seemed to know something more about the entire thing.

Click. Tap. Tap.

"_Friday, May 5th. 10:31 P.M., Voicemail Inbox. First message."_ The monotonous system-voice repeats, phone buzzing in his hand. "Press 1 to listen, press 2 to re-dial this number, press 4 to save to-"

_Click._

"_Matsuoka-senpai!"_ Nitori's voice calls (somewhat frantically too), making him start up in surprise. _"Matsuoka-senpai, this is bad! Where are you? Right now, the dorm managers just came to our room and were talking about suspending you or something for three weeks. I'm not really sure, but I think they found out that you've been sneaking out late at night. Come back quickly, everyone is looking for you! And this is bad… I think they were talking about something that had to do with no extracurricular activities during the three-week suspension…" _

Beep. _"That is the first voicemail. To listen for further options, press and hold the dial key." _

Oh.

But… Nitori wasn't the kind of person who would pull pranks like this on him. Ever.

And, although it would have been nice to think that today was April first, and it would really be nice if everyone were just playing several stupid pranks on him..

… He knew it they weren't.

They had finally found out about his "illegal" late-night escapades. Maybe Rin had snuck out a bit_ too_ frequently the past week, and too boldly as well. Now that they had found him out, he had to receive whatever punishment for breaking the school rules, etcetera etcetera.

What had probably happened was he had been reported, the teachers had interrogated the manager, and so on.. to lead to this.

The ethical and moral thing to do right now would be to report in to the office or something like that.

But right now, he's not really in the mood to deal with this kind of shit.

(Maybe his fingers are itching for an impact on something. Just a little, little bit.)

Though punching someone or something.. (didn't really matter, there was no difference) would most likely land him in bigger trouble.

If anyone bothered him right now, he couldn't say that he could be held accountable for his actions.

Three-week suspension.. probably, he'd be just watched and forced to stay on campus the entire time.

That was to be expected. He could deal with that.

No sneaking out, captive suspension… okay. That was reasonable.

"_...I think they were talking about something that had to do with no extracurricular activities during the three-week suspension."_

Mhm, yes, yes, and yes, he could do with-wait.

Wait.

Wait, wait, _wait._

Extracurricular activities? Why would they say that… unless they meant_ swimming_?

Oh, no.

This wasn't acceptable.

They had competitions coming up that very week, and he'd practiced so much, there was_ no_ way he was skipping out on that. They just _couldn't_.

"..."

What a colossal mess.

For now, he'd just go back to the dorm and figure out what was official and not.. and thank Nitori for the heads-up. Then he'd figure out what to do from there. Maybe if he talked to Mikoshiba, the swim captain could figure something out as well.

Then he remembered-

"Shit."

-That there was one big factor he had left out.

The abomination of that small, fluffy, water-freak of a domesticated animal..

…. Still had to be dealt with.

And, last time he checked, suspensions meant that you kind-of-could-not-go-off-of-campus.

The original plan to get rid of Iruka was to kind-of-go-off-campus.

Then getting Iruka found out would mean going from suspension-to-a-bigger-suspension-problem.

"..."

(Maybe God hated him right now.)

Though now the question is, _can_ he even do something about Iruka, since he's no longer allowed out of the dorms? (-And will be kept under key and lock, most likely.)

Rin shakes his head and wonders what he's going to do now.

If he can even do something.

* * *

【私達はちょうどあの日に戻ることはできません？】

【Can't we just go back to that day?】

Haru bristles and attempts breaking out of the cage again.

_...What am I going to do. _

He had been throwing himself against the basket consistently for the past hour, because he really did need to get out and escape, before Rin came back.

Which would not be good, because there was no way Rin was going to let him just run around like this-

And, the shelter.

It would not do to be picked up by some random stranger and have greasy, unwelcome hands molesting him all over (being touched as a person by others made him uncomfortable, and he felt the same as a cat-) and images of some overly fussy, pampering old woman dressing him in ribbons, a screaming five-year old yanking at his tail, or being wrestled between a couple- made him wince.

Literally.

Even if he weren't picked up by someone (as if that weren't a bad enough end for him already), if someone didn't come by in three days, then he would…_ be put to death,_ in nicer terms.

Haru threw himself at the walls of the cage.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Nitori makes an 'eep' sound and knocks over his lamp, having been startled by Haru.

"Waaah!"

He nearly falls out of his chair, but catches himself.

Nitori bites his lower lip, thinking.

He_ had _been trying to do some homework, since it would be really nice to have the weekend off, but… there was no way he could concentrate like this.

The grey-haired student sighs and squats down next to the basket to look at Haru.

"Can't you just calm down? Matsuoka-senpai will be back soon, I think. Unless he went out late again.. but I don't think he would, not with you here. Be quiet, please, if you knock something over, someone will come."

For a moment, Haru actually considers it (making a lot of noise)... but changes his mind when he realizes that the result will probably be the same; someone will dump him off at a shelter.

_Thud. Thud. _

Nitori waves his hand in front of the basket-cage-thing frantically, trying to get him to stop. "Waah, calm down, kitty-san!"

Haru only gives him a blank deadpanning expression.

_I don't find death by injection attractive. _

But of course, these words are unsaid (as they really can not be said literally), so Haru goes back to throwing himself at the cage, attempting to knock it over or just_ something_, while Nitori panics and flails around, trying to re-arrange the heavy items on top that had shifted_ and _afterwards sitting on the basket (giving up on trying to keep Haru there).

Haru sniffs.

There was _no _way he was getting out of here now with Nitori sitting on the cage, because Nitori was just too heavy and he didn't have any godly superhuman (...or, uh, supercat?) powers.

Unfortunately.

Then at this time (as if things aren't worse enough already), someone decides to knock on the door twice before opening it and abruptly coming in. Haru can't see much from under the basket, but Nitori pales and flails one arm-

"Is Matsuoka Rin here?"

-Before managing to pull off a balanced hanging backwards-from-the rail stunt that would have made any gymnastics performer proud, holding on with his ankles, swinging an arm back to yank at the draping blankets peeking out of the side of the top bunk, throwing his own bed covers over the basket and hastily sitting on it in less than three seconds.

Nitori flails around a bit more before catching himself, crossing one leg and slamming one hand down with a _-bam- _and nervously smiling, hoping that the cat doesn't make a noise. He looks up to face the visitors intruding into their dorm room.

"Uh, no, I think Matsuoka-senpai stayed behind after swim practice to talk about some arrangements." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't true either. Rin had just waved him off and told him to leave (because he wanted to talk with the Iwatobi team, probably).

It's one of the teachers that have come in, Nitori realizes, along with a secretary. The office secretaries, who also work as the student counselors. Which makes him wonder why would a secretary be here to see Rin, because they only appear at dorms and come all the way out here when…

Oh. OH.

"U-Um," Nitori asks, blue eyes wide with more realization. "Did you need something from Matsuoka-senpai?"

The secretary lady adjusts her glasses and sighs. "When he comes back, tell him that he's been suspended, won't you? The period is for three weeks, starting now. Ha, he won't need to talk to his swim captain for a while, since the rules are no extracurricular activities during suspension. In the morning, at seven sharp tomorrow, he is to appear at the office for a hearing."

And with that, the two teachers leave, after giving Nitori weird looks (because his legs were crossed over the laundry basket which had his blankets over them. Hopefully, they thought he was making some kind of sleepover tent building thing. Maybe.).

(The fact that he was nervously smiling and twitched every time they so much took a step into the room didn't help much, either.)

The door finally shuts with an audible _click._

"Whew," Nitori sighs, and after looking around for a few moments (checking that the teachers aren't coming back), he stands up and removes the blanket from the laundry basket.

Haru mews quietly.

"..." Haru had enough sense to know that he should have stayed quiet during the entire conversation, but…

Rin, suspended?

The gray-haired male seems to catch on to what Haru is thinking.

"What are we going to do, kitty-chan?" Nitori asks, making a concerned face.

The kouhai has gone back to squatting next to the basket and looking at Haru through the holes in it. "I think they caught Matsuoka-senpai sneaking out too much. Nn.. and I told him not to! I wish he'd listen to me sometimes! Now he's in real trouble!"

Oh. So that was it. Haru paced around the inside of the basket a few times before setting down.

That was too bad for Rin… but now it was late, and surely, he'd come back soon, so he needed to escape-

This wasn't looking good.

* * *

【なぜ雲が雨が降った後でも、動かし続けるのですか？】

【Why do the clouds keep moving, even after it has rained?】

The door opens, and -

"Waah, Matsuoka-senpai, you're finally back! The cat has been making a ruckus, and I didn't know what to do! Plus, did you get my message about the suspension thing?" Nitori almost cries, sighing in relief as he turns around to look at his savior.

-Rin comes inside the room.

Haru freezes up, and momentarily retreats… or tries to, since all he can do is back up to the corner of the white laundry-basket thing.

He… had not gotten away in time, and now Rin was going to take him away.

Both of the room's previous inhabitants are too distracted with themselves to notice the expression on Rin's face, but when they do, they both quiet down (Nitori and Haru).

Together.

Rin's face looks half-irritated and half-upset, and he ignores both Nitori and Haru as he comes in the room. He looks very bothered by something, and his eyes are wavering. Tossing his sports bag roughly under his desk (it slides across the floor dramatically), his expression looks shaken. Not bothering to take off his black jacket, Rin sits down on the bed, resting his head on his arms.

Haru is shocked.. shocked enough that he stops what he had been doing earlier, and stills.

Nitori doesn't seem to know what to do either for a moment, as he just stands there and waves, not knowing what to say.

(Not that Haru could have said anything anyways.)

_Did… did something happen to him while he was out?_

Maybe he wasn't justified in saying this, since Haru hadn't seen Rin in years, or spent time together since elementary, but.. maybe it seemed like Rin was upset enough to cry.

(Could he even say this, though? He wasn't close enough to Rin to make this kind of justification, but... but still.)

Nitori straightens up immediately and makes a frown.

Rin, however, just ignores the kouhai standing there and continues to just sit on the bed.

…_.Rin?_

There was no way that something like suspension could bother someone to this degree.

Didn't Rin just come back from swim practice…? (Though it had been overdue two hours?)

And although he really shouldn't, being this close-up to him, Haru just can't help but notice how_ pretty_ Rin is, especially when Rin blinks and Haru just wonders if he's close to crying because his eyes look really clear and light and girlish red bangs are falling into his face and he looks really fragile but still intense and with that same_ fierce_-ness Rin has always had and-

"M..Matsuoka-senpai… did something happen?" Nitori asks hesitantly and somewhat meekly, because Rin _does _seem really upset. It breaks Haru's train of thought, however, and when Nitori (who had been sitting on his cage) gets up, the cage is tipped over.. leaving a path for Haru to leave.

But even so, with the opportunity that is just_ laying_ there waving itself in his face, Haru can't bring himself to move… much less escape.

Rin hardly shifts. "Nothing happened."

Despite the obvious lie, (Rin is still sitting there with his head down), Nitori doesn't seem to know what to say… much less see what the problem actually is. Eyes shifting around uneasily, Nitori tries to say something again-

_Riiiing. Riiiiing. _

-Before his phone rings, and looking apologetic, Nitori picks up the call and runs out of the room, promising that he'll be right back after he finishes talking with his parents.

Rin is still sitting there on the bed.

Haru wonders what he should do-he was free to leave right now, but then again, Rin looked really rejected for some reason…

Paws padding softly on the floor, Haru walks over to the bed, and hops up on it. The mattress sinks down a little from his weight, but Rin still doesn't move, head resting on his arms.

Which is kind of worrying.

"...Rii?" Haru asks, and rubs his face against Rin's arm, trying to get him to respond.

Rin still doesn't move, and doesn't seem bothered by him, as he just ignores Haru.

Deciding to take it a little farther, Haru bites down (hardly a bite, his teeth hardly broke the skin) on Rin's arm before drawing away and looking up. At this, Rin finally raises his head and Haru backs away a step, wondering if _maybe, did he take it too far,_ but there's no such thing apparently, as Rin isn't even bothered and lays back on the bed, one of his forearms covering his face.

Now Rin isn't showing the least bit of interest in him, and Haru wonders what could have happened, because the only thing Rin really cares about is racing and swimming-

Oh. Haru blinks. Then maybe.. something happened?

Haru mews and sits down next to Rin, tail flicking from side to side. Eventually, Rin looks over at him wryly, and picks up the small black cat, holding it in one arm.

The other hand goes to rest on his head, and Haru, deciding to forget all of the strange-ness of this for now (as a cat), simply stills and wriggles into the hold. For some reason, Rin smells really good (perfume?) and Haru feels content enough to just lay down there.

【私たちはもう一緒じゃない場合でも、あなたはまだ遠くでしょうか？】

【Even if we're not together anymore, will you still be far away?】

Rin still looks like he's really sad, and Haru forgets to breathe for a moment because being this close to him, Rin just seems_ really pretty_ but still as_ intense_ as he's always been, and maybe it's not good to be this close anymore because all his thoughts have been doing lately are to go in this strange direction, and-

"Hey, Iruka." The redhead says, and although his tone sounds casual, Haru is absolutely sure that he's faking it, because even if his voice and face sound and look impassive and indifferent, Haru is als_o jus_t as absolutely sure that the hands that are holding him are trembling.

(Even if it's only slightly.. slightly enough that he can hardly feel it.)

Haru wishes Rin would talk to him. Or say something.

_What happened….. Rin.?_

He's just a cat now, right? So Rin should be okay talking to him. Talking to him about this, or what had happened, or… just anything. Everything.

_Right?_

"...Rii..?" Haru's tail curls and brushes against the redhead's arm, back and forth. It takes him a while to realize what was he even doing, and he doesn't even know but it feels_ natural _and this is just what he ends up doing when Haru feels an urge to…

.. An urge to what, exactly? What did he even want to do?

Right then, his train of thought is broken again when Rin moves his hand (that was resting on his head) down to trace lines down his shoulders, which is a good thing-because ever since the night Rin has picked him up, all his thoughts have ever done was to go in strange directions Haru doesn't even understand.

Haru presses his cheek against Rin's arm.

_Talk to me. _

And surprisingly, he does.

But when he does, Haru wonders if the emotion he's feeling right now is one where he wants to cry.

Rin repeats the sentence, and still sounds so frustratingly_ casual_ and not bothered when Haru know_s it's not true_ and Haru wants to indignantly protest that_ no, it wasn't fair_ for him to be acting like this, but he can't. Not only does he not have the right to do so anymore, as a friend, but.. what.

Haru's tail flicks backwards.

_-I don't even know anymore. _

"Hey, Iruka. I'm escaping to somewhere tomorrow… want to come with me?"

* * *

Thanks to **L. Monster, Maiden Warrior, betstar, Nagi **(Ko loves you already, sweetie.)**, CapturedbyNoodles** (I thought I told you not to read-**), Saralyn Crystal, fAnFicLover0147, Dawn-dono, Laura-chii, MeikoKuran999, beaniek4, Yullen224980, brojaxeh, white-wings-dipped-in-blood, Pipulp99 **(I decided, yo),** Ldrmas, Mein Liebling, OfDarknessandFlowers, Peque Saltamontes, Guest, Creature. **

Really. I love and appreciate each and every one of you for reviewing this-I might not always be able to reply, but I always read through them all and you make my day. As well as anyone who reads and follows up with my ranting, as I tend to get carried away sometimes. (You can tell.). I'm afraid without them, I would just wither away and miss the deadlines. You don't understand how shaky I am on those. -Shakes fist.-

**A special note to Nagi, since you are an adorable little anon lurker.** I wish you had an account, so I could bother you. (Plus, Nagi is the name of someone from KHR). I'm glad you like the chapters, but I'm afraid the 2 chapter thing will be put on hold for a few, since I don't feel well. I'm really sorry. And I'm thinking about the childhood one.. but one new story has been decided on. And yes, you amazing person you, someone who understands my enjoyment of Magi. I can't wait. Aladdin learns magic and grows up a bit, and Alibaba. Just. Epic-is all I have to say. And we have yet to see Sinbad's many other forms. Then… AREN'T YOU EXCITED TO SEE KOUHAI AND JUDAL AND EVERYONE ELSE AGAIN? ALONG WITH ALIBABA AND ALADDIN.

**A special note to Maiden Warrior.** I see you're a regular-I'm so happy to see you again. Thanks a lot, it means so much to me. Made my day. I also wish all of you anons had accounts.

**A special note to all of the anons.** I really wish you all had accounts. Why. Just. AHAHA. Thanks to everyone.

* * *

**Updating Notice- ****Until my schedule calms down, I'm going back to one-week updates on Tuesdays. Don't worry, once I feel better, I'll jump right back, especially since I feel guilty to everyone who's reading this. **As of recently, I've not been feeling so well. Not enough sleep, and too much running. Been feeling lightheaded as well. Getting up at five every day for seminar then exercising.. not a very good combination. And- All-State competitions are coming up. Only 1.7% out of like two thousand auditions make it (with the two thousand being the very best from all the cities), and I think I'll collapse from all of this rehearsing, practice, schoolwork and such if I don't take a break. At best, this will only last three weeks. Sorry, guys.

**New Series Notice**- Decided officially. A special thinks to** Pipulp99**, who dorkily convinced me to-in shorter words, "Go for it." Yeah, the Arabian story has been almost finalized! Though I was (and still am) having issues deciding this. The plotlines 2.0 and 2.5 eventually ended up being merged as I wrote out the plotlines, and honestly, it's full of so much adventure/fighting/twists that I'm wondering if I should just not do it. About 80 chapters worth of content, so I definitely have to cut back. I had some issues being torn between the two options because for one;

1) **Intense storylines and adventure.** Along with all the romance, this is an epic Arabian tale of betrayal, legends, enchanted items, swordplay, fighting, festivals, masked dances, prince-and-princess, alliances and clash of empires. With the main characters in an organization, fighting for the people-and gathering intel. It starts out with them infiltrating a palace, and trust me, this is an** intense storyline with twists**.** Definitely an epic, majestic tale.** However, it might not focus on the crossdressing Haru being a servant and love-so the reluctance, since everyone wants to see that (and it's not the focus here).

2) **Romance.** I get a feeling that too much epic storytelling might deter away from a main focus on only Rin and Haru. When people want the story to focus on them and their "romance," like kissing, and confessing, and eventually getting together. In this, the setting would stay in that palace and would be stabilized. There is no intense storyline or intense fights and drama. Pretty much a princess love story. The world revolves around the couple, there's no darker force on the horizon, etc. It's a Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, pretty much.

See what I mean? I think I want to go for the first one, but leave your suggestions here and I'll see.

The childhood AU is coming along afterwards, maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N.- About the Haru eating food thing, you are completely right. I totally forgot to write about Haru eating. Actually, I did plan some scenes out- a slightly humorous one where Gou feeds him, then another one that occurs before Samezuka, but I totally forgot. Whoa, what a mistake.

But even more, the previous chapter was kind of crap, yeah. And this one isn't as interesting as chapter four was, even though I wrote 4 extra pages, but there will definitely more Iwatobi!team nakama-ship up ahead. Because I love mother-hen Makoto, detective duo Rei-and-Nagisa, and until Haru actually turns back, we won't be seeing much of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part six entails **of a bus-trip to somewhere peculiar that resides in a person's mind

【夢の後に待っているものは何もありませんでした。】

【There was nothing waiting after the dream.】

"...-senpai! Matsuoka-senpai, you can't do this.. if you sneak out while you're on suspension, then you're definitely going to be in _huge _trouble! They might do something to your record…. senpai?"

Haru shook his head, sleepily peeking one eye open.

There was the sound of a zipper being fixed along with rustling clothes. A quiet ringtone rang as the sound of someone's cellphone (which had been charged, apparently) was pulled out, along with a water bottle being tossed up and down.

And… the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on someone….

"Matsuoka-senpai!" Nitori's voice called, and it seemed like he was trying to dissuade Rin from doing something, but why…

It was kind of cold.

Were they outside?

Haru blinked sleepily, rousing from his stupor. It was dark outside… where were they?

"As long as you don't say anything, they won't find out for a few hours."

There was a gasp and a protesting sound. "O-Of course I won't, but... senpai…"

A sigh. "Just go back and sleep, Nitori. And you didn't have to get up this early to see me off."

Stuttering. "D-Don't worry about it, I don't mind."

There's the bad smell of engine oil that floods his system, and Haru breathes out quickly. The kind of smell that you would only ever encounter when being near cars, or.. traffic.

Still blinking sleepily, Haru stirs, and realizes that he's being carried in a familiar person's arm… with a black jacket being draped over him, completely covering Haru from view.

Which explained why it was dark.

Two clear glass doors slide open, and Rin walks up the stairs onto the bus, waving off a persistent kouhai's calls _("Please don't get lost, senpai!"_ and _"If you don't come back by nine tonight, I'm going to be really, really worried!"_ and _"Don't talk to strangers!")_, scanning a deposit card to pay for the riding fees before nodding at the driver and moving to the very back of the bus, choosing the seats farthest from the back.. which are elevated, higher than the rest of the chairs.

Even though by now, there's no way Rin can hear him anymore as he is kind o_f inside_ the bus (yeah, that tended to happen), Nitori is still talking apparently, as the kouhai's mouth is still moving. And waving. A lot of dramatic waving and goodbyes. Added with wide, concerned eyes and visible, obvious sighs emanating from the gray-haired boy.

Rin struggles to suppress a smile.

Oh God. Nitori was being over-dramatic.

Nitori was acting a lot like a girlfriend, and the driver thought so too, as she, a middle-aged woman-smiled very knowingly and turned around briefly to beam at Rin.

Which, he tried to clear up the implications by shaking his head, saying_ no, no,_ and_ no,_ but she only giggles and waves a finger at him.

(Fuck. His face better not be red, that would_ not_ help his situation. At all.)

But thankfully, the glance only lasts for a second, since that stop has been attended to, and the bus needs to keep on moving.

….Even though at this time of day, Rin is the only person on the thing.

Which causes for over-dramatic pouting from his kouhai. Nitori continues to wave at him enthusiastically despite the ungodly hour of day, and he kind of is half-torn between being touched and half wanting to strangle the happy-go-lucky idiot.

"What, are you my mother?" Rin comments offhandedly to himself, while the vehicle groans and slowly starts to move. Even though Nitori's antics can get a little repetitive, Rin lightens up visibly, showing that just maybe, just_ maybe_, he doesn't get as annoyed as he acts. Or lets on.

Until the bus turns sharply, and-

_Swerve._

Almost knocked off-balance by the sharp turn, the redhead's hand shoots out to grab one of the metal poles stationed at each of the chairs, steadying himself. Caught slightly off guard, Rin had almost fallen over. Not that it would have been extremely bad or anything, but if he fell on the water-freak of a cat and woke it up so abruptly, it would probably greet him with yowls, claws, slashing and scratching.

And no, he wasn't interested in having a field day.

(Not that kind of field day.)

But then again, maybe he wouldn't have dropped Iruka, because when he had been knocked off-balance, instead of trying to steady himself, the arm holding Iruka had only tightened instead of letting go and flailing.

Probably thanks to his quick reflexes.

"If you claw me once you wake up, I swear, I'll toss you out the window for being ungrateful," Rin mutters, and briefly considers checking himself into a mental institution because _yeah, maybe he was going crazy_ for trying to argue valid points with a cat, but…

…..At least no one was around right then.

He continues moving towards the back of the bus, gripping the poles for support on the way there.

Finally, after he's seated at the back, Rin uncovers Haru by deftly slipping the black jacket off of the cat and slipping it on himself.

Surprised, Haru stirs again at the contact, yawning.

They …. were in a bus.

And by looking outside, Haru judged that it was really early in the morning.

Like, really, _really_ early.

Maybe 5 or 6 A.M. at the very least?

Slightly irritated (but then not really) at being carried off and woken up this early, Haru lightly pushes his head against the side of Rin's stomach, complaining about the treatment.

This triggers a ghost of a smile (more like a twitch) from the redhead, and Haru stills for a moment, surprised that _yeah, Rin was ticklish,_ remembering this piece of information before going back to not-so-discreetly headbutting him.

"Oi, Iruka." Even at the warning, Haru doesn't stop, and continues.

Two warm hands pick him up so that he ends up looking at Rin with their faces close together. Rin doesn't look duly bothered, but kind of exasperated for the sake of it-so Haru mews tentatively.

"Don't give me any of that," Rin grumbles, but sets Haru back down on his lap, to which Haru settles down to, perfectly happy (and compliant.) After moving it around a bit, Haru curls his tail around the redhead's waist and the lower part of his back, and though Rin looks at him strangely about it, he doesn't do anything to stop him.

Just allows Haru to do whatever he wants, and-maybe Rin doesn't mind.?

【プレーで、それは誰も触れないことができるものに発展。】

【Following the play, it develops into something else no one can touch.】

This kind of close-ness isn't uncomfortable, Haru realizes. Though even as a cat, he feels uneasy being this close to other people (when Gou had tried to pick him up, he'd never let really let her unless absolutely necessary.).

Rin still seems surprised at Haru being okay with being around him (which doesn't make sense)- but then maybe it does, because Haru's never been a touchy-feely person, and it probably showed, even with him as a cat. He hadn't let Gou pick him up, and had darted around Nitori earlier.

And then… this_ is _kind of weird to think about.

But for some reason, it feels okay. Really okay.

Haru stands up, still perched on Rin's lap. The bus has started to move, and although it really isn't smooth (it's just a city bus, after all), the rocking motions are kind of calming, even (as long as the sharp turns aren't yanking the both of them out of their seats.).

(Which-_owwww,_ being knocked into the glass windows or metal poles does not equal a calm kind of feeling. More like a_ this-is-actually-really-painful _kind of feeling.)

The streets are mostly empty, emphasizing the fact that it must be like five in the morning. What else could you expect? There are a few cars driving on the road as well as a few young adults or middle-aged people (give or take) walking to work, most likely, but other than that, not really anything else. Barely light outside, the sky is a dark gray, and the air feels kind of cold.

None of the shop's electric or neon lights have turned on yet, and it's kind of quiet.

But the city scenes zipping by is kind of entrancing. Sidewalks, buildings, and monuments fly by them, and somehow, for a moment, Haru feels like he could go anywhere. Anywhere with the grumpy person that is currently stroking his back absentmindedly with a hand. Anywhere with the person that has pretty eyes, an angled face, messy hair and warm, thin fingers that are tracing lines down his shoulders.

He wonders what it would be like to travel to the end of the world.

_-Free.-_

Blinking, Haru breathes out.

-The imagination and daydreaming must be a cat thing.

Haru squints at some street signs passing by, tilting his head to the side. His vision is definitely sharper-because he's sure that he wouldn't be able to see_ every _single small wrinkling on a sign ten meters away as a human.

Especially in dim light such as this.

Maybe that's because Haru is a cat now-everything looks much bigger to him, and for some reason, it seems like he can even see better in the dark.

Facing away from the window, Haru feels Rin shift his leg.

And that brings him back to the bus.

…..Why were they even here though, in the first place?

Haru turns around and stands up on two feet (kind of), placing two of his small feet on Rin's navel. Although Rin is grumbling again and swatting at him to "stop being annoying," the action isn't overly rough.

"_Hey, Iruka. I'm escaping to somewhere tomorrow… want to come with me?"_

That sentence comes back to Haru,_ again._

Last night, after saying that, Rin had fallen asleep on his bed with Haru still curled up next to him, seemingly exhausted by the events that had happened. Although Haru hadn't slept for a good two hours-he had spent that time circling around the sleeping redhead, tentatively prodding at him every once and a while.

_Why?_

…..Because Haru had been worried, and Rin hadn't said anything about what had happened. So for about two hours, Haru had paced around the sleeping Rin (not protectively. Nope. not at all.) and curled up next to him before also giving in to the fatigue.

Still trying to get higher, Haru comes down before hopping up again on two feet, paws pressing against Rin's chest (and he's careful not to accidentally tear or rip the shirt Rin's wearing.). Tentatively, still wondering about what had bothered Rin last night, he pokes his nose against the redhead's cheek, ears flicking back.

_What happened?_

Rin puts him down on his lap, making a face. "Stop that, you. I don't have food on my face."

【ねえ、私たちは私たちが初めて会ったその時に戻ることができないのですか？】

【Hey, can't we return to that time we first met?】

The redhead most likely scared people off with the intimidating expressions he would make.

Even though he acts all exasperated, he isn't really, and he even smiles sometimes. Just a little bit-a hint, but enough to let him know that Rin isn't annoyed and actually made happy by something. The redhead tends to snap and brush things off indifferently, but being this close up to him lets Haru see a lot of things he couldn't do so before.

The only looks Rin had ever given him since coming back to Japan had a struck a note with him. No matter where they were at; the store, a shop, a restaurant, school, a fence, any swimming pool, practices-the look Rin had always given him was the same, and he'd even started to recognize it.

(Rin always gave him that look, even when he thought Haru wasn't watching.)

It was different from the look Rin would give Nitori, or that Samezuka captain, or anyone else.

It… It was…

…._.Cold. _

.寒

.さ

.と

.無

.表

.情

Dismissive, and hardened, even. Which had made him surprised, because… over the years Rin had gone to Australia, what had happened? He'd been so different as a kid. Happier, and energetic, and.. different.

And even though he hadn't been able to see it before, there were still hints of those still there.

Like actually looking happy. And there was an expression where if he was slightly embarrassed, his cheeks would flush and he'd retort with something snappy. Or when he slept, his face was completely straightened out. Relaxed.

(There were no shark scowls-Haru had checked. Surprisingly.)

(If he ever managed to change back, Haru would make sure to tell Nagisa that the blond had just lost a bet.)

"...Rii?"

The person who is holding him doesn't respond, and it doesn't take long for Haru to figure out that he's distracted again.

_Rin.. what are you thinking about?_

Though it's not as bad as it was yesterday, Haru can still vaguely see traces of sadness in the redhead's eyes, along with a pained expression that sneaks onto Rin's face when he thinks that no one is watching. Mostly, Rin brushes it off and pretends like nothing is wrong, seeming to be normal, but..

_...And if you're this sad, then where are we going?_

The bus is still moving, and Haru can't help but wonder where they're going to. Where would Rin even want to go all impromptu like-

Oh. Haru's eyes widen, because he's forgotten with all of the distraction that Rin… has been suspended.

_He wasn't supposed to leave campus! What was he doing?_

Haru mews and stands up suddenly, pressing his head against the front of Rin's stomach. Again.

Haru doesn't really understand-_-where _would Rin even want to go?

"What is with you? Calm down, Iruka." Rin commands him in a light tone, picking up the disobedient and possibly bi-polar or overly fussy pet.

(Was Iruka PMS-ing or something_?)

….Fff. He wasn't good with animals. Makoto would have probably been a better match. But he was all Iruka had at the moment, so Iruka would have to make do with him.

"I'm going to visit somewhere important today, and you're accompanying me," Rin announces, and scoots over to the edge of the bus seat, leaning back while still holding Haru up in the air. "I'll figure something out about leaving from school. I'm really tired, so…" The redhead trails off as he reaches for his phone, setting an alarm. "In thirty minutes, we'll get off and take the subway, and then after two hours, we'll get there."

After this, he sets Haru down on the seat next to him, but..

… Haru moves back on his lap again.

Rin stares down at him, amused. "Okay, fine. Whatever."

And the both of them, despite appearances (and bickering with each other) are actually really sleepy, so before long, they both fall asleep quickly on the bus.

* * *

【今でも、あなたは私たちが最初に会ったとき、私たちが持っていた気持ちを覚えていますか？】

【Even now, do you remember the feelings we had when we first met?】

Haru is the one that wakes up first. Probably because his ears are more sensitive, and on just the second ring of the cellphone alarm, he's up and awake.

…. Uh-oh. They're approaching a stop right down the street, and if it's the one they're supposed to get off on, then they only have… ten seconds?

At first, Haru tries tugging at Rin's sleeve. He bites the ends of the jacket and pulls, but it does no good (not quickly enough), so he goes from biting and tugging at the jacket to biting and tugging at Rin.

Like, Rin.

Rin as in…. _Rin. _

(AKA Kind-Of-REALLY-Painfully-Biting-And-Tugging-On-Ski n-and-hoping-Rin-doesn't-get-too-mad-and-maybe-thi s-is-a-bit-too-physical-because-his-teeth-are-real ly-sharp-and-oops-was-that-blood?)

"_Owwwwww, _goddamnit-Iruka?_ What the hell?" _

Starting up, Rin starts up immediately, scowling. Haru slyly slinks away onto the floor of the bus, escaping because for an apparently tired seventeen-year old, the redhead had woken up with quite energy. Maybe a little too much energy.

(Energy that might or not be possibly angrily directed at him afterwards.)

(Heh heh.)

"Iruka, where are you...oh." The redhead seems to finally wake up, and just as the bus skids to a stop, he's up and running down the aisle, following Haru.

…..Who has already exited the bus, and is obediently waiting for Rin on the sidewalk.

The bus doors close with another snap, and then with some more groaning from the engine, the bus takes off. The driver lady had looked at Haru and Rin quite incredulously (because Rin had snuck Haru onboard), but not having time to ask questions, as passengers were exiting and getting on, she'd had no choice but to continue onwards.

(Rin had a feeling this wouldn't be the first or last time people would be giving them strange looks.. because Iruka wasn't going anywhere soon.)

Meanwhile, Rin.. just stares down at Haru. With a disbelieving look.

"...What are you, some kind of trained puppy?" Rin demands in a completely-disbelieving tone, ignoring the stares the few passerby walking around are giving them. "Iruka?"

Because, really, if he thought about it, what the actual fuck. When his alarm had gone off, Iruka had bitten him, waking him up, and gotten off the bus by itself, and without even running away or weird shit that strays did, he was… waiting on the sidewalk.

Like a trained puppy.

(Was he going clinically insane? Maybe he had done something to offend God in a previous life, because he really wasn't sure how to handle this right now. It would make more sense of this was a dream. What the hell was wrong with his life? There was a hospital nearby, should he go and check himself out? And really, was he _sane,_ because he could _swear_ that Iruka was giving him a disbelieving look right then and there. Oh, fuck, and it didn't help that he actually ended up talking to the thing-)

Haru ignores him and rubs his face with a small black foot.

People are still walking by, and looking strangely at the cat and the weird redheaded male student who looks freaked out over nothing (It wasn't nothing, Rin huffed, thank you very much), but other than that, they don't gain much attention. Other than the parents that bring their children protectively to them, because it was a stray cat and those could be dangerous.

Suddenly, there's a couple that walks by, arm in arm, and they notice Haru.

Or rather, the girl notices Haru first and straightens up.

"_Awww, _you're so cute! Are you lost? Come here, kitty. Kitty, kitty."

The girl squats down to face level with Haru-

"You're so adorable! Can I pick you up? Your eyes are so cute and you look so soft!"

-Who only instantly retreats to stand behind Rin, brushing against the redhead's ankles.

"Oh." The girl says, and Rin blinks. She was kind of pretty. Dyed brown hair, green eyes outlined by liner. Not that curvy, but definitely slender and cute. Trendy clothes, brand shoes.

There was a boy shorter than her hanging on her arm, and he was definitely glaring at Rin. Definitely.

(And maybe Iruka too, and like, was it even possible for boyfriends today to be jealous of even things such as animals, because that was totally a manga or television drama thing-)

The girl blinks at him and actually looks sincerely disappointed. "Is he yours?"

"No," Rin replies automatically, because Iruka really _wasn't,_ but then he realizes it doesn't make sense when they both look at him strangely and he makes a 'che' sound. "No...I mean, uh, kind of. For now, I guess."

She pouts. "He's a stray? Doesn't have a collar… could I take him, then?"

Mr. Boyfriend looks aghast at this turn of events. "Noooo. Haruka-senpai, I know your mother would blow herself up if you brought so much as a mouse home, and don't you even think about dumping it on me, our landlord doesn't allow pets. Not this again. Haruka-_senpaiiiii._"

Rin blinks, only having heard one word in this conversation.

…_.Haruka?_

The pretty girl named Haruka tackles her boyfriend with vigor and a pouty face. "But. Buuut. Didn't you see it? Orca-chan is so cute! And lonely, poor thing. What a tragic stray. Can we please take it? I'll love you forever. Forever and ever and then we can keep Orca-chan as a pet when we get married."

At this, the male being crushed under "Haruka's" grip falters, blushing at the last sentence, but manages to regain his composure._ "Nooooooooo. Haruka-senpai. _Let's not go through this again. And why did you name it?! We're not even gonna take it. Then… Orca?! What kind of a name is that?"

Oh… Oh yeah. Haruka was a female name. It wasn't that uncommon, so it shouldn't have surprised him. He'd met plenty of girls named Haruka. But it was just..

It reminded him of… he remembered what Rei had told him the other day.

"_Haruka…. Haruka-senpai has gone missing, and we don't know where he is." _

Immediately put in a dark mood, Rin scowls at the bickering couple.

Until he notices something weird.

The shorter boy now holding her hand looks happy for some reason, and it looks weird. Weird as fuck, because why would he be smiling at him like that? Up until now, the short kid had been glaring daggers at him.

Creep.

"Hey, your pet is running away from you. Might wanna put a leash on it."

"...?" But Iruka was right by his ankles, because his tail had been just brushing against his legs, and…

Wait, wait, _wait. _

Whipping around, he sees that Iruka was now walking towards some food stalls, and as there aren't many people on the streets (thankfully) he can clearly see where the cat is going without getting him lost in the masses.

Iruka wasn't that far away.

So… it was hungry?

Rin starts to go after the cat automatically, on instinct, before realizing…

….. This could be his_ chance. _

If… If he left Iruka here, it wouldn't be able to follow him back. No one would know that the cat belonged to anyone, since it was (and had been) basically a stray, and there was no way Iruka would be able to track him down with all of the traveling. And he'd have fixed his problem. He could go back to his dorm and keep on living with one less worry. Then he could just go straight to his destination.

And he was in a foul mood again, since he'd been reminded of Haru.

There was no tolerance in him.

Especially not to be chasing after some stray.

He decided.

…. Rin turned around.

* * *

Thanks to **Maiden Warrior, Ldrmas, white-wings-dipped-in-blood, Yullen22490, Pipulp99** (Incredibly competitive!), **CapturedbyNoodles** (Magi's coming out!),** Peque Saltamontes, Kinkylittlewolf, pixnic** (don't make me blush),** Dawn-dono, Laura-chii, MeikoKuran999, beaniek4, Nagi, OfDarknessandFlowers, lambtastic, natsumefruit. **

**Every single one** of you are so amazing._ 83 reviews for just five chapters_? I cannot respond to all of them all the time, but do believe me when I read every single one and treasure them. Thankyou. And I started this story on a mere whim (not even kidding) three weeks ago. I wasn't even remotely serious about this and thought it could even classify as !crack, and I started because** Ace**-chan asked me to write a Free! fic. Along with death threats, hurr hurr. I would like to keep all of my body parts in order, and no, just leaving my fingers to type the words doesn't work.

(I still need my eyes and brain, so you can't scorch them out either.)

**Nagi-**chan. Ko read your tippet and got all excited over seeing you again... because you're so cute. Be wary, because I might just end up loving all over you-even though I bet that you're a complete dork. Puppy. -Picks up and kisses.- You sweet person you. Then about the Magi thing…

W...We should get married, since hardly anyone else likes it. Please. And.. AREN'T YOU EXCITED TO SEE LITTLE KOUHA AND HIS COMMONER (Not really, since Alibaba is technically a prince and Aladdin is a Magi and Morgi is an elite-nevermind, they're all special) TRIO AGAIN? OUR LITTLE SHOTA MAGI KICKS SOME ASS AND STEALS NAMES. SINBAD MAKES APPEARANCES. Okay, is how it's going to go down. Magi is going to be where we get married. Then… then in a few days, when the new season starts, we can go and have a romantic rendez-vous flying on carpets and going to festivals.

Don't worry, I'll be waiting there to pick you up, princess. But first… could I get directions?

Directions… to your heart. -Picks you up and spirits you away.-

Oh, man. Hoping to post the Arabian one on around Friday. Keep an eye out for that.

Leave a review on your way out, 's'il vous plait.


	7. Chapter 7

Checking back, I did kind of promise to post the Arabian one on Friday, but... I didn't. There's a reason, though. It's coming along for sure.

Actually. Right now, I'm kind of in a really,_ really_ tight bind. Situation-wise. Due to circumstances, I just can't go back to my residence and I'm sleeping at a friend's apartment. (Which, by the way, since they live right next to a college campus, I have to do a lot of walking to get to school.) So, yeah, not a really cool home situation, and until later, I'm not even sure.

I don't even. This is a pretty cooled-down shota-ish story, I'm glad everyone likes it. (Though really, I don't understand why.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part seven entails **of a continued trip, repentance to the fish, and the underground subway shopping

Especially not to be chasing after some stray.

He decided.

…. Rin turned around.

【周辺や周り彼らは行く。】

【Around and around they go.】

His watch beeps.

The redhead glances down in surprise, because_ wow, it was really late_, but then again he doesn't really have the time to be lagging around with a blank face. Not that it doesn't look idiotic in the first place, but it really wouldn't be good if he missed his train ride, and his schedule was put back even more than it was, because he'd been hoping to visit two places.

Rubbing his cheek with his arm, Rin catches sight of a small shop that seems nearly empty, and seems to contemplate something before taking off towards it. Compared to all the other flashy neon signs and soft radio music blasting from all of the other popular stores (clothing, restaurant, jewelry, etc), it was really hidden back there, but…

Well, at least there was one here.

Looking around, there are a few girls who see and notice him. Trying to catch his eye, they giggle and wave, and they're actually quite cute (some are even foreigners today_, score_).Then surprise, some of them actually look legal (not some fifteen-year old who listens to pop music and gets depressed every two days). Maybe one of them is even a model, strutting around in heels with nice legs that are making heads turn at the moment. Bronzed eyelids and black eyeliner fluttering at him, and it is quite visually tempting.

(Not that his eyes are wandering downwards into dangerous regions. Nope. Not at all.)

What a killer combination. Hot, slightly modest, foreign, loaded (maybe), stylish and_ legal_.

Something any regular male would want to get to know really well.

Get to know really well in a how-would-you-like-to-get-to-know-the-folds-of-my- bed-really-well?

(Rin would be nice. He normally played really,_ really_ nice.)

Or even to go around in public with, if they were hot enough.

Normally, he would humor them.

…... But right now, he's not really in the mood to (for the first time ever), so he just scowls and brushes them off.

Which is just.

_Unbelievable. _

(It doesn't really make sense, because it is like Casanova rejecting the most beautiful woman in the world. Casanova turning down _Helen of Troy_, turning down a literal catalyst that caused a_ twenty-year war_ with some more percussions that he had been forced to read about in his literature class, and it's not that Rin is trying to be egotistical here. Nope. Not at all.)

Which really surprises him afterwards, because he'd normally never pass up the chance to get some new numbers (there were only so many times you could call a one-night stand over) and some of them were actually quite cute while modest at the same time, but.

Whatever, Rin huffs, and rubs his eyes.

It wasn't like any of them would live near him, though, since he'd come this far out.

Probably. That was why, he told himself.

(Nothing to do with being upset about Haru whatsoever.)

(Suddenly thinking about something Nitori had told him the other day about depression over Haru preventing him from "getting it up and heavy" was_ not_ helping at all.)

_Riiiiing. _

The small shop's doorbell gets tugged on as soon as he opens the door, (alerting the people of new customers, most likely. Or leaving customers if the business was bad), and an older lady (middle-aged?) doesn't stand up from her place on the counter, but smiles at him and motions him to come over if he has any questions.

Rin thinks about asking her about what to buy because he's not really sure what the hell he is supposed to get, but decides that it probably doesn't matter anyways because the person in choice who he's buying this for shouldn't have any room to complain. Not that they could in the first place, and besides, he'd have to visit some more stores when he got to his destination because he hadn't really planned ahead and was practically empty-handed. Oh, he did have to pick up some special water and incense later.

And he doesn't like asking for help anyways.

_Damnit. _

(Not centric of being an overly-prideful husband not wanting to ask for directions. Nope. Not at all.).

Hardly a minute later, not even having bothered to scan the rest of the shelves, he picks something small off of the counter and pays for it quietly, still brooding.

The counter lady seems to laugh quietly. She scoots her chair back and reaches down below the desk to grab something and slip it in his bag, but Rin doesn't notice and she doesn't say a word.

"Thank you for your business, come back next time!"

"Mhm."

Rin doesn't bother telling her that he doesn't live here anyways.

Most of the customers here weren't locals though, probably, since this was a pretty big shopping district.

【、ライトを点滅してストーリーを終了する。】

【Flashing lights, ending storyline.】

Some delicious smells waft through the air, and he's almost tempted to go get food… but then Rin refrains from doing so because it would be messy to bring food onto the subway (crowded public transportation) and it would be better to eat later.

Not that this would be the rush hour time for work, but still.

Public transportation was such a hassle and there were still those annoying aged adults who would still nitpick at you in public about being appropriate and respectful and shit.

Rin comes out with a small plastic bag hooked on his elbow, walking down the main streets and approaching an intersection, craning his head around to look for something.

Aaah, where was it…

Earlier, when he'd first stepped off the bus, he had been in plain sight of the exit, but now he couldn't even remember where the bus stop had been. There were too many.

This was really not good.

Really,_ really_ not good.

He probably looked like an idiot, walking around in circles by himself.

"_...Rii!" _

Almost hissing at him, an all-too-familiar soft head bumps against his ankle, and Rin almost smiles.

Almost. _Almost. _Not quite there.

"Eeeh, so you caught up to me?" Rin asks almost derisively, moving away from the crowd while making sure that an all-too-familiar pet follows him while doing so (though he doesn't really need to look out for it, since it seems pretty smart).

The redhead doesn't notice it, but his scowl changes almost immediately. There's hints of laughter and amusement embedded in his face and Rin temporarily forgets about his troubles. It's not an exactly orthodox method, and honestly, it wasn't something he wanted to keep around for a long time.

But it works, it works.

Rin moves to sit down on some benches in a secluded part of the district. There are some shaded places behind an arcade, and the redhead hopes that it's not going to be swarmed by workers on lunch break or something, because it was around that time, but still.

Mewing tentatively, Iruka still continues obstinately butting his head against Rin's leg, giving his "owner" an extremely taken aback and hurt look.

(In all universes, all alternate parallel ones included, it should_ not_ be possible for a cat to make sparkly, shining blue puppy eyes.)

(What the actual hell.)

The redhead only snorts.

"Stop being butthurt, I was coming back. Look, I brought something."

But Iruka doesn't seem pleased by this and continues mewing quietly, ears flicked back discontentedly. Which is weird behavior, because can it even understand what it means to be left behind, or… did it like him that much?

Damn, it hadn't even been three full days, but was it now attached to him?

It was kind of touching, really, (though Rin doesn't know whether it's better to be touched or better to be worried and irritated because he'd have to get rid of it later) and dropping the his plastic bag and backpack on the bench, Rin reaches down and picks up the pouting, sleek black cat while sitting down.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Iruka. Stop headbutting me."

He's holding Iruka up in the air above him, and the latter only looks down at him disapprovingly.

Which kind of doesn't make sense, because really, of all things, is a simple cat judging him-

"Wait a minute, are you eating something?"

-And he realizes he has another problem.

Squirming around in his grip, Iruka hops down onto his lap and goes back to headbutting him obstinately, not listening to a word he says.

…. Was that cooked_ fish_ Iruka was eating?

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. Where did you even get… _what _are you eating?"

Rin is kind of worried that Iruka might have visited trash cans or a dump in his absence (it was possible), and though it would have been fine probably for the pet, he felt bad that Iruka would have turned to doing such a thing because just thinking about all the sanitary makeovers was…

…_.. Ew. _

Iruka looks at him reproachfully and tosses something (the food that it had been eating) up into the air as if to wave it in his face _("You can't have any, loser_" being implied) before hopping off of his lap to go catch it before it touches the ground.

Then promptly picks up the now bare fish-bones in it's mouth, hops onto another bench, drops it in a disposal neatly before coming back to him.

Sitting down dutifully by his lap on the bench as if it belonged there.

.

.

.

"..."

Right.

Uh, right.

(... Was he going crazy after all? Hallucinating? Or was Iruka maybe some sort of demon animal spirit who had gotten angry with him? Was he being haunted? There was a hospital somewhere around here, maybe he should get himself checked in. Then again, had he really been imagining it when Iruka had flashed him a _'you can't have any'_ look while protectively eating his food, and maybe now they could genetically breed intelligent dogs to look like cats. Maybe.)

And in that one moment he had seen the food Iruka had tossed up, it had definitely been new and fancy.

Like something that had been specially bought… or prepared at a restaurant.

Still stupefied, Rin stares down at Iruka disbelievingly. "You can't have stolen that, can you…?"

For some reason, at this, Iruka gives him another offended look and nips sharply at his arm.

"_Owwww._ Okay, okay, fine, you didn't."

This was really not possible, but maybe Iruka could have charmed someone for it?

Rin could definitely see it. The water-loving pet was definitely more intelligent than it should be, and doing something thoughtful or cute could definitely win some poor teenage girl's-or some older woman's heart. Because the fish had definitely been cooked and whole.

(The other night, Nitori had forced him to watch this scientific documentary where this research team had investigated the Bermuda Triangle and talked about life's mysteries and all of this money the government had put into this mysterious phenomena. Honestly, Rin felt like he had wasted the two hours and felt like Iruka was more of a mystery than a 200-million dollar project.)

(Nitori had been_ totally_ psyched out about the mysteries, too.)

"You didn't have to leave to get food," Rin chastises, and reaches for the plastic bag, unraveling it in noisy unfolding to reveal a can of cat food. "I got you something, you know. Here. Want it?"

At this, Iruka simply gets up again and goes over to the can, seeming interested-

"Whew. We have to leave soon, so when I open it, make sure to hurry up and eat-"

-But before Rin can even blink, all Iruka does is pick it up in his mouth, jump over two benches to get back to the trash disposal, and neatly drops it in there before coming back and sitting next to him all complacent.

"..."

Oh.

Oh, _hell _no.

Rin glowers at Iruka with a glare so intense it would have set the walls on fire.

(It did _not _just do that with an innocent, complacent look on it's face. It just did _not_.)

"I," He starts, "Went all the way across the street to get you that. You. Just. Did. Not. Throw. It_. Awa_y."

Fierce glaring.

But the glaring is only met with a nonchalant set of blue eyes that aren't concerned at _all_.

Besides, Rin wonders briefly, wasn't it hungry? Gou had probably fed it something back at the house before or after the "kitty-chan-bath", and other than that, he had no idea whether it had eaten again, because he sure as hell hadn't done anything about it.

And since it had snuck into his dorm and stayed there for an amount of time, it didn't take an idiot to realize that _yeah_, _it had been a while _and Iruka was probably hungry.

Following this line of thought, Rin really just did _not _understand why it had just picked up the can of food he had paid _money _for and thrown it away like it was a piece of garbage.

_Why_.

It was food, and it was probably better (Ha, yeah right, _much _better) than eating out of dumps, so why would it even…

(Rin half-contemplates pretending to cry because maybe, just _maybe _then Iruka would feel bad and end up retrieving and eating the food. Iruka _did _seem like it was intelligent enough to understand that and it also did seem like it actually would have, so...)

(Oh God, was he _seriously _thinking about using reverse psychology on a domesticated animal-made _stray_, of all things….?)

(Maybe he _should _start crying, then. Adults had probably made up some kind of scientific reason as to why it was healthy and shit. Something along the lines of staying mentally healthy and letting out outbursts sounded like a really, _really _good idea. Although Rin _would _have called bullshit on this a week prior to this, now, he would now seriously accept with open arms and the open-mindedness of Buddha himself.).

The redhead lets out a groan and shakes his head a few times, pieces of his bangs flying everywhere right before he puts a hand to his forehead. He was now starting to sound like Nagisa mentally, which was (and probably would always be) _not _a good sign for his mentality.

Iruka starts up an incessant sequence of mewing and blinking tearfully-

"_Damnit,_ fine, fine. You don't have to eat it."

-Before it goes back to looking completely normal and even glances at him with a hint of superiority.

…..So much for that.

Rin backs away from the sleek, black cat sitting on his lap, not so-discreetly pushing it away.

(Totally not acting like Iruka was the plague.)

(_Correction_; It _was _a plague.)

Because, he swore, Iruka was looking at him with a hint of _superiority._ It couldn't be explained... and Rin realized that he would sound crazy to anyone he tried telling this to, but it was_ true. _

"I… give up," Rin relents, "On trying to figure you out. Now we need to catch our subway ride, so let's go."

Reluctantly standing up, the redhead stretches and slings on his backpack again. Since Iruka has already kind of eaten and refuses to take his food (that he bought with his own money. Insert all the tears), they might as well be on their way, since that subway ride wasn't waiting for them anytime soon.

He reaches for crumpled up receipt dropped on the bench, intending to throw it away, but before he can, Iruka comes and snatches it up, carrying it away...

...To drop it in one of the disposal bins.

Rin feels slightly incredulous at thinking this, but he gets this vague notion that he's actually right with this intuition (if this was what they called women's instincts, he was _not_ going to stand for being told by tag-team Nagisa and Nitori about how feminine he was, apparently) about Iruka.

That it… had been trying to make up to him?

"That's not going to make me feel any better, if you were trying to make up for it," He grumbles, but ends up petting Iruka's head when it comes back and paws at him. Making contented sounds, Iruka brushes against his ankles contently and nips at his fingertips softly. Blue eyes blink at him innocently and Iruka's black ears flick back and forth comfortably.

(It… it was not cute. Nope. Not at all. He wasn't getting sucked by the thing's charm-)

"Screw you."

(-That would be the biggest lie he had ever thought.)

For some reason, he also gets another vague notion that Iruka is in charge of this trip (all of that decision-making dominance shit) and is responsible for taking care of him, and Rin just wonders if he should quit life now. Because there_ is _this smug-attitude coming off of the cat, as if it's watching over Rin (Ha. Ha. Right.), and Rin also half-contemplates quitting life before it gets more complicated or starts being dictated by Buddha-using domesticated animals.

"I'm going insane," Rin mutters to himself as he picks Haru up in his arms. Haru doesn't struggle or even squirm, perfectly content to be held while Rin starts running down the lane between the buildings, attempting to find the underground entrance down into the tunnels.

Rin, in his haste, doesn't notice Haru wrapping a tail around his arm.

* * *

【愛はレベラーです。】

【Love is a leveler.】

They're sitting together on one of the padded seats, the only leather present, whereas there is cold metal all around them. The A/C is blasting on full, and the inside of the compartments are very cold-Rin shivers slightly every once and a while, even with his jacket.

(To which Haru curls up on his lap even more.)

Thankfully, Rin had been able to snag a seat before the infamous rush hour had hit, where hordes of people started coming onto the train. So the two of them were sitting together at the end of a row, not having to stand up in the crowds attempting to stay upright.

Many of the people looked busy or stressed, like they had to get somewhere (work hour), while many others were talking on the phone or listening to music. It was a good thing that Rin hadn't bothered buying fast food back at the shopping district, because it definitely would have been messy.

"Rii?"

Rin was now resting his hand on Haru's head.

To which Haru only leans into the touch, curiously flicking his ears back.

Though the redhead really wasn't paying attention, because there wasn't much of a response. He was brooding again.

…_.. Rin?_

* * *

Thanks to **Anglo-Chan, Nagi, YaoiSanctum, lambtastic, Dawn-Lavi, Rxroulette, beaniek4, Pipulp99, Laura Waifu, Maiden Warrior, MeikoKuran999, pixnic, natsumefruit, Peque Saltamontes, CapturedbyNoodles**,** Yullen22490, white-wings-dipped-in-blood,** and** L. Monster. **

Totally didn't notice until yesterday, when a friend pointed out that I reached the "three-digit-club" review-wise. Oh, man. I didn't even start this seriously- (though now I will) a month ago? That's amazing. Thanks to everyone who's reading this story! I recognize all of the regulars and I love all of you.

This was mostly a Rin-centric chapter, but if you didn't catch the hints, Haru is a sassy little thing with an attitude, okay (secretly in charge of everyone). And I know it was kind of crack-ridiculous-ish but this is all I came up with the day before. Procrastination. I know, I know.

Now that I'm kind of settled in, I promise the Arabian AU will be posted on Friday this time. Really. And I'm already procrastinating for the weekly updates, that's not a very stable system. I apologize for the short and rushed chapter, it will be better next week hopefully.

**Nagi,** I'm crying, okay. I'll put in more nuzzling somewhere just for you, and… THE TRIO ARE SEPARATING, AREN'T YOU SAD. It's just very, very sad. And are we getting married in Sindria? Of course we are. (With festivals. All of the love.) Though I think I'm going to have to start supporting polygamy because I'm also going to marry** CapturedbyNoodles, Pipulp99** and everyone else.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally got around to posting the Arabian AU, so if you have time, you should check that out!

Since everyone seems to be wondering this _(when will neko Haru-chan turn back, author-san?_), I'm actually not sure yet. I was going to make it a dragged out part where Rin really becomes attached to 'Iruka,' so about 20 chapters of neko-Haru was planned, but then someone gave me ideas as to where instead of focusing on that, Haru turns back quicker and then we focus on their dynamic from there.

So yeah, not 20 chapters anymore. Don't worry, Haru will be back much sooner than 20 chapters. It could be anymore from the next chapter to the next ten, really, I'm still thinking this out.

Haru's been a cat for about four days now, and it's _hinted _that it'll take a month for him to change back. Haru may or may not have heard this wrong from Nagisa. (For those of you who know how devious I tend to make him.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part eight entails **of battlefield aboard the train compartment and iruka stop outclassing me damnit

…_.. Rin?_

To the seat on the right of them, a middle-aged businessman-type looking person (could you call it that?) had been sitting there. However, as the closest stop pulls up to them, he gets up abruptly.

The train yanks itself to an unstable stop, and a new kind of atmosphere infiltrates the compartment because then it is _game on._

Then it's the _battlefield_, because he has to weave through the crowd of standing people blocking his way to the exit. Which is a struggle (an incredible) since no one wants to move, and it is so packed full that everyone is touching each other and pushing and just no, it is not a _good situation_.

Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, literally, it is a struggle to get yourself out in one piece, with all bodily parts intact and whole and healthy.

But he does, somehow, and escapes from the commotion.

_Success_.

Bam, bam and _bam_.

And not even a _second _later, _another _aged man sits down on the empty seat withouteven missing a beat.

Three disappointed stares linger on the now-taken seat… along with some snappy elderly people demanding the younger generation to give up their spots, making a commotion.

_This was war. _

There's pushing and shoving because there are just that many people, and honestly, Haru's really glad that they had gotten here early (just ten minutes before the rush hour actually), because it would _not _have been fun to be moved around with the flow of people. Normally, since all he ever did was travel to school, the beach, or to gyms with his Iwatobi friends, it was all accessible by walking or someone would drive them, he hadn't been exposed to this kind of insanity, so it was all new to him.

Haru _did _do a lot of walking.. and even running.

Never had he been in the middle of the_ infamous urban Japanese work hour rush_, and though it would have probably excited Nagisa, Rei and Makoto to some extent (Nagisa would have probably had fun the entire time randomly shoving a panicked Rei and the rest of them into the crowd and watching them get pushed around with the flow), Haru doesn't like all the noise very much and moves to hide his head in Rin's black jacket.

All the redhead does is somewhat-amusedly stroke his back with a few delicate fingers and laugh quietly.

The sound makes Haru flick his ears back and purr contently.

Haru had been worried about what had gotten Rin depressed yesterday, but he's managed to distract him, apparently. Rin still broods every once and a while and it is quite a bit frustrating because Haru can't shake him by the shoulders and demand _tell me what's wrong_, but for now, he's smiling and Haru's fine with that. Really fine.

They're away from Iwatobi, away from Samezuka, away from history, away from bad memories, away from pretenses and people and social contact, and Haru's never imagined himself to be a romantic at all (Pfft, that would have been Rin when they were younger), but it's a nice kind of being away, he thinks, and bristles.

Though Rin is still definitely an idiot, though.

(Most definitely. Haru nods.)

* * *

【お菓子を食べている小さな男の子は夢が消えていた。】

【A small boy eating sweets had the dream fade away.】

Eventually, about two hours later (and by now, the rush hour has ended), they arrive at their stop. Or rather, Haru thinks that it's their stop because it's just been announced that it's the last one before the train goes back into the cycle, and Rin had mentioned that they would be sitting for a long time on the subway.

Not to mention, Rin had nodded off again about half an hour ago.

Rin must be really tired, Haru thinks, and is reluctant about waking him up because the redhead _had _come back to the room really late last night, then he keeps on falling asleep whenever he can, like on the bus ride and now, but Haru figures that Rin wouldn't like having to sit through another two hours of riding just as much.

Besides, Rin had made it sound like they were going to somewhere important, so… if it was an appointment, there was no way they could waste another two hours going through another loop.

(Really, though, was Rin a five-year old? Falling asleep all the time. Sleepy dope.)

"Riii…."

(Yeah, he totally was.)

Haru clambers up on the redhead's chest with two small feet and presses his nose into Rin's neck, attempting to at least tickle him awake (because he feels that if he bites him Rin will really get mad this time.)

It works, somewhat. The sleeping redhead twitches and jerks away from the touch, hands suddenly coming up to grab Haru and hold him far away.

Far, far away.

"What the actual fuck are you doing," Rin grumbles, rubbing his neck with an arched shoulder. "Do you even understand that it tickles me-Bad Iruka. No tickling. No touching here in general."

Haru only ignores him and rubs his face with a paw.

("Don't you dare do that again," Rin glares.)

("Try me," Haru stares back.)

But really, with all intents fulfilled, the last stop pulls up and Rin seems to finally realize that they're on their last stop (what a sleepy dope, Haru thinks at the other, swishing his tail around), so holding Haru in one arm and dragging along the backpack in the other, Rin moves to quickly exit the train compartment.

Haru flashes Rin a look that reads_ what a hopeless idiot, what would you do without me_, and with all of his thick-headedness included, Rin seems to actually understand what Haru is trying to say because the redhead scowls and makes a face at him.

(...It… It's not cute. Haru is totally not looking away in bashfulness.)

Really, when Rin scowls, he kind of _does _look like a five-year old and it _is _kind of adorable, but he's not thinking this because they're right up next to each other and he can feel the other's heartbeat through a thin layer of fabric. Nope. Not at all.

Not. At. All.

"If I'm not hallucinating.. This is complete and utter bullshit." Rin facepalms in exasperation, not believing what he's seeing, apparently.

Haru points his nose up and pretends to sniff the air, as if saying, "I am _inhaling _the bullshit around here, what are you talking about."

The redhead only shuts up and flashes him a no-nonsense look, while Haru preens quietly in victory, still swishing his tail around in air.

(Haru: 2. Rin: 0.)

"Thank you, and have a nice day," The electronic voice greets emotionlessly, the automatic doors of the underground train sliding shut behind them. There's a groan, creaking, and soon enough, the train is going off again, leaving the duo far behind.

Meanwhile, Haru is still flicking his tail around with that sense of victory.

"I got it, I got it," Rin mutters under his breath, before promptly dropping Haru to the ground.

… Who gives him a blatantly indignant look, but Rin only ignores him and proceeds to stretch, yawning while doing so.

"We're here," Rin announces, eyes shifting over to the left to read a billboard plastered up. "I need to pick up some things, but we'll be there soon." Adjusting his backpack straps, Rin rubs his eyes sleepily again before reaching down to pick up Haru. "Stay put," The redhead warns, but both of them know it's a futile request, because really-it's not like Haru would do anything otherwise.

Haru curls his tail around Rin's arm again, before getting an idea. Being careful not to scratch or tug at the redhead's black jacket with his claws (Haru was quite fond of it at this point, actually), Haru hops out of Rin's arms onto his shoulders. Paws padding softly, he climbs up and behind until he reaches the black hood, sitting in it and reaching out to put his front arms on either side of the Rin's neck.

"...You're kidding me," Rin says incredulously, trying to look back at Haru-before he realizes that it's also a futile attempt, because there's normal person who could look 180 degrees behind them.

Haru lays his head on the redhead's left shoulder, half-tempted to move up and just stay put on Rin's head (he actually does this later, while they're walking), but all Rin does is shake his head and continue on.

…..It looked like he'd resigned himself to the fact that Haru wasn't normal.

* * *

【空はあなたを待っている。】

【The skies are waiting for you.】

On the way there, Rin had stopped by a florist shop, a small grocery store, a card-selling place, and some kind of weird ceremonial shrine to pick up some kind of weird paper.

Haru was confused as to where they were going. When they had first gone to get flowers, maybe Rin had some girlfriend out here he was visiting-? Had been what he thought. Then Rin had bought some regular packaged onigiri and some kind of barley drink.. which could still make sense.. maybe it was a romantic picnic thing?

After that, it had been cards. Rin had asked for a pen and a type of thin rice-paper envelope to write on. Haru had tried to see what the redhead had written down, but it had been too quick for him to read. A few strokes here, a few strokes there, and it was done.

And the ceremonial shrine was making less and less sense… maybe Rin was visiting some other shrine for a local deity and planned to give it gifts?

That was the only conclusion he had come up with, but even so, it didn't make sense because this was_ Rin_.

As they went along doing their "shopping," they had also received quite a lot of attention from other people. Small kids, teenage girls, and middle-aged adults, commenting that Haru was_ "What a cute kitten!" "It seems really tame!" "How smart!" _and_ "Isn't that cool?"_

To all of these responses, Rin had only shaken his head and wished they only knew how devious Iruka was.

_"Waah, your neko-chan is so cute... can I pet it?"_

(It was a demon, a _demon_, Rin cried.)

As if Iruka had known his thoughts (which it probably did), whenever he'd shake his head with a resigned sigh, it would would nip him sharply.

Not that it hurt, actually, not at all... but it was enough to surprise or startle him, and that was annoying, as he tended to-

"_Oww_, fuck. Stop doing that," Rin complains, ignoring the awed exclaims of Iruka's followers. That _thing_ was now apparently a local celebrity.

Iruka mews quietly and flicks its ears forward.

(Which causes the little stalkerish group of Iruka's stalkers to have some sort of fit over being blasted with a look of utter cute shota purity, apparently, what the fuck are they-it looks like they're having aneurysms, squealing and flailing and clutching their little chests. Though maybe he can kind of understand, because when Iruka does that.. the sparkles, the _sparkles_.)

... Oh, _hell_ no, if it was trying to be cute and avoid the repercussions, this was not going to end well.

Determined to be stingy for the entire trip, the redhead makes a silent vow to be as bastard-y as he can to the thing.

But in the end, Rin gives up.

Even if it's only because Iruka was useful (catching his keys when they'd almost been dropped into some kind of pitfall), wary of their surroundings (meowing loudly at some con artist who had been eyeing Rin), or kind of sentimentally touching in a way (with how many times Iruka's tail had brushed against his arm, Rin felt like _he _was the neko being petted here, for crying out loud), he does.

It's really impossible, Rin realizes, to hold a grudge against Iruka.

In the end, he gives up, and wonders if this is how their days are always going to finish.

But he does, he does.

* * *

【されているものを忘れないでください。】

【Don't forget what has been.】

They're both standing in front of a tombstone.

It's a secluded place, and surprisingly (even though it's this kind of scene), it doesn't rain.

It's actually quite sunny out tonight, and the skies are really clear and open.

_Blue_, the sky says, and as there aren't any clouds blocking the horizon of anything, it's limitless and just _free_.

They have come up to a small hill out by the shores of the beach. The wind breezes through the small tufts of grass gently, as if afraid of breaking them, and the flowers wave around as if dancing.

Haru stands off quietly to the side, watching, since it doesn't feel right to intrude on what Rin is doing.

_So this is what you were doing. _

The carefully-wrapped flowers are set at the foot of the engraven writings. After reaching a hand into his backpack and rummaging for a few items, the food is also placed next to the flowers. Then the rice-paper card (which has a few kanji symbols written on them, but Haru averts his eyes not to look because it feels intruding) is left on top of the stone.

When it is all said and done, Rin just stands there quietly for a while. How long it is exactly, Haru doesn't know but doesn't care because he's too busy watching his childhood friend.

During the entire time, Rin hasn't said a single word.

Others might have seen this as cold or uncaring, but Haru knows better.

He can read body language much better now (or maybe it's just for Rin?), and the way Rin puts his hands together, palms facing towards each other, completely straight says a lot more than words could ever tell. The way his red eyes close (maybe in a respectful manner?) and flutter between intervals show a lot more.

When Rin feels like he's done, he turns to face Haru-who is just patiently waiting there, watching over him.

Without saying another word, Rin drops his backpack near the grave, and quickly heads down the hill, moving away from the shoreline of the beach and towards the only tree that's around them, providing shade.

Following him with some kind of given consent, Haru follows.

Reaching the shade, Rin flops down onto his back and folds his arms behind his head, motioning for Haru to come closer.

No more traces of teasing present now, Haru moves over to Rin, light as the wind and quiet as a feather, and lays down next to the redhead.

Haru has already guessed whose grave this is, but waits for Rin to talk to him.

Eventually, after time passes (a minute? half an hour? an hour? two hours?), Rin does talk to him, in a low and raw voice that sounds like a burden has just been lifted off his shoulders.

Rin talks to him that day, petting Haru the entire time absentmindedly.

About his father, who had died when he was young. About the dreams he's inherited, going to the Olympics because his father had come to give up those dreams and become a fisherman. About how disappointed he is that he can't remember what his father's face looked like. About how apparently, water had claimed his father in the end, drowning him 3km off the coast.

_Iwatobi was where he grew up,_ Rin tells him. _That was why I joined. Did you know?_

_Because when I was little, I thought I'd be able to remember what his face looked like if I followed his path,_ Rin says.

Rin asks him if he thinks the entire notion is rather silly.

Haru responds by biting his wrist lightly, then relaxing and wrapping his tail around the redhead's shoulder.

The redhead responds by laughing and calling him an insensitive jerk.

That day, when Rin pours out his heart to him in the form of a small cat, with a low and raw voice that sounds really pretty when it laughs, Haru sees it for the first time.

_A sight you've never seen before. _

Rin closes his scarlet cerise eyes and tilts his head back, visibly relaxed from any kind of distractions in the world, and when he does, a small smile is on his face. Small, pointy teeth show when he smiles, but it looks attractive somehow and Haru can't help but notice again that Rin is so collected then not and _free_.

Haru doesn't know how long they stay like that for-laying down on the grass together under the shade.

But it doesn't matter, because he likes it, and he even wonders what it would be like if they could stay like this forever.

Haru also worries about the backpack Rin's just left behind at the engraven stone, since his wallet and cellphone are there, along with everything else Rin is brought, but all the redhead does (as if reading his thoughts) is say that otou-san is watching it for me, don't worry about it.

So he listens.

…...And goes back to tugging at tufts of Rin hair with his paw.

"_Irukaaa_."

* * *

【なぜ、あなたの楽園は、連れ去られましたか?】

【Why, did your paradise get taken away?】

It hasn't gotten that late yet, and it looks like it's about perhaps 2 or 3 P.M.

Then again, Rin has fallen asleep in the shade, and not bothered to wake him up, Haru leaves him there.

(Well, Haru admits, Rin had only slept like five hours last night.)

The sound of oceanic waves crashing calls to him like a siren, because it's been so long since he's been in water, so Haru goes to the beckoning calls.

_Splash_.

It's an instant monster, showing its fangs and attacking from the second he dives in.

But Haru isn't scared, because there's a way to overcome the monster and just flow with it.

Water. Finally, at least, after all of the deprivation, he's back and can swim again.

And strangely, not even a minute later-

"_Iruka_!"

Rin calls his name, and sounds really panicked and worried. Haru starts up, wondering if Rin has gotten into some kind of trouble and resurfaces, looking around.

Looking towards the shoreline, he doesn't see anything, and when he looks out-

Oh.

Rin is further out there. Dipping underneath the waves, Haru waits out a wave before going out to where the redhead is.

"I...I was _worried_," Rin snaps at him when Haru comes up, "And I wasn't thinking, apparently, because I thought you might have been drowning so I came in as fast as I could. You're such a bother."

Really, there could not have been a bigger lie that could have come out of the redhead's mouth.

Haru mews somewhat apologetically and gets pushed towards the shore (Rin as well) with the incoming waves.

"And you like like a drowned rat when you're completely wet, that's not cute," Rin huffs, but turns around to go back to the sandy part of the beach.

But Haru dives quickly again and goes in front of him to block his way, preening.

_Fine_, Rin relents, and they spend the next hour chasing each other under the waves.

* * *

【嵐によってで世界を取る。】

【Take the world on by storm.】

"Are you doing a doggy-paddle?" Rin demands, looking incredulous (and slightly out-of-breath too.)

Haru ignores him after flashing him an indignant look, because swimming is so much more than that.

Then again, for some weird reason, Rin laughs again and pauses going across the water for a while, turning to float on his back.

The relentless stream of incoming waves is pushing the redhead closer and closer to shore, but he doesn't seem to mind.

_Look_, Rin says. _The sky doesn't have limits. _

Haru completely and utterly knows and understands that it's rare for Rin to have one of these secluded beautiful-nature moments (because this is that idiotic redhead they're talking about), but as Haru is still feeling miffed about it, he responds by splashing a wave of water into Rin's face.

_Your face doesn't have limits,_ Haru huffs, and Rin only splutters at him.

If he could, Haru thinks, he might have laughed too.

* * *

【それはそれは人間であることを意味するものだ。】

【That's what it means to be human.】

On the way back home, Rin doesn't sleep, surprisingly.

(Probably slept enough today.)

Instead, he listens to music or plays with Haru absentmindedly, sometimes even softly singing some obnoxious rock-styled song that even Haru hears because his headphones are on to a volume that's too loud.

Rin has attempted trying to get him cat food again, but all Haru had done was make the redhead leave the store (by tugging on the ankle-part of his pants) and point him towards the mackerel, to which the redhead had learned rule number one;_ Iruka only eats mackerel, and don't even try anything else. _

But now the excitement of the day has passed, and both are content to go back.

Now they're on the last bus ride back to Samezuka, and the trip will officially be done in ten minutes.

Rin is staring out the window, holding his chin in one hand and resting the other on Haru.

He's brooding again, Haru realizes, and is reminded of the fact that he'd never found out what had happened to Rin yesterday night.

"Rii..?"

_Rin_?

The redhead reaches up to take off his headphones, putting them behind his head to rest on his shoulders. With a slide of his index finger, the obnoxious music is turned off, and Haru perks up.

"Haru, you can't seriously be up and gone…." Rin says absentmindedly, still looking out the window.

"Where are you, Haru?"

….. And Haru feels his heart drop.

* * *

Thanks to **natsumefruit, vakiromi, Maiden Warrior** (thanks for staying around, bby),** Oshawott-sama **(yes!), **Pipulp99 **(DYING), **CapturedbyNoodles **(Oh you), **AsDarknessSpreads**, **Yullen22490 **(your name is still killing me),** pixnic, celestialstarynight, Peque Saltamontes, MeikoKuran999, Cami Boricua, Dawn-Lavi, Prince Alibaba, shadowmarialove, darkdoll25, white-wings-dipped-in-blood, Lighthead **(-Kisses- ...Sinbad. Yes, princess), **JustAStupidAnon **(let me love you), **PinkSugarDust**, **brojaxeh**. I love and appreciate every single one of you, so -Shoves.- Here is another box of affection. All of you are such sweeties.

There was a Kuroko no Basket reference in here _("Japanese lunch hour rush!"_) which is so TRUE, by the way. Though honestly, it was more inspired by something Ace and I were discussing, about public transportation not being funded anymore publically. Then in the past little kanji snippets, some quotes were inspired from SnK or various songs and other LN series. See if you can catch them.

To the **JustAStupidAnon**, not at all, rambling is something we all need to do regularly. (I'm pretty sure I annoy my friends with mine-just ask them.) It's cute and adorable, though. And aww, I'm sorry you missed school-that's not very good. Naughty anon. And yes, your request shall be fulfilled! I'm glad I heard from you at least once though. **Maiden Warrior, **you keep on reminding me of ½ Prince. Love to you too.

Though I feel like I lost many of my regular reviewers (don't see many of your names there) so maybe the fluff is getting boring. It's getting there, it's getting there. (I know, I need to pick up the pace.) Trust me, once Haru changes back it'll go into instant _whoa, author-san, 180 degree flip of angst. _It works out somehow.

I wanted to write the owari into the actual story, but I doubt I can wait long enough or remember to put this in there later when the story is resolved so here it is. It might be put into it later, if you don't mind reading it again.

**Important Notices: **

Posted a new Arabian-set storyline, called "Mystics; Breathe." Go check that out!

**Then a new update on Friday.** (Yes, the ninth chapter comes out in three days.) Keep your eyes out for that, because I might be able to go back to two chapters a week! (Hint hint **JustASpokenAnon**.) I was just inspired by all the reviews because_ wow, I'm lazy as fuck_ (excuse le francais) so please keep that up.

See you on Friday!

* * *

_Owari _

-Set in a setting where Haru is normal and the Iwatobi team and Rin are traveling by the subway.-

Makoto: Yeah.. it's just us, aren't you a little nervous? -Looks at Haru.-

Haru: Mhm. -Nods without really paying attention.-

Gou: Heh heh! -Giggles.- We need to go out more often, I guess. Senchou is shyyy.

Makoto: Gou!

Gou: Nooo, it's Kou. _Kouuu_.

Nagisa: Aww, isn't this exciting? We're on a train compartment by ourselves.. and if I remember correctly, Rin-chan used to rant about how he liked to watch scenery when we were little! Isn't that just adorable?

Rei: Nagisa, you're just overreacting.

Rin: Shut up, Nagisa, that was a long time ago-

-\The Japanese work hour rush starts.\.-

-\Crowds of people start swarming in until the compartment is completely packed full and people are pushing and shoving\.-

Makoto: Aaah, I guess we won't have it to ourselves anymore.

Nagisa: … -Beams and starts getting sparkly eyes.-

Haru: -Ignores.-

Rei: -Notices Nagisa and starts to sweatdrop.- I sense a demonic aura..

Rin: Damnit, why is it so full?

Nagisa: … It's the infamous work hour rush! Ne, ne, don't you think it'd be fun to play a game?

Rin: ….What kind of game?

Rei: -Makes a no-nonsense face.- No. No, I refuse to take part in anything you come up with, Nagi-

Nagisa: THANKS FOR VOLUNTEERING, REI-CHAN. GO, GO, GO!

-\Rei is shoved into the crowd, where he's mercilessly trampled and pushed around with the flow\.-

Rei: _Waaahhh, senpai's, save me-! _-Reaches out hand to be saved all DRAMATICALLY while falling away.-

Naigsa: IKE, IKE IKE IKE IKE REI-CHAN. IKE, IKE IKE IKE IKE REI-CHAN.

Rin: ….. Why the fuck are you cheering?... Is he going to be okay? He doesn't look too good.

Haru: Rei is making the face where his life flashes before his eyes-the moment before you die.

Nagisa: Of _course _not, why do you think it's known as the infamous work hour rush? NOW YOUR TURN, EEEYO. HOMEBOY. HAVE FUN, SHARKY.

Rin: What the fuck, no way I'm going to go out there-

Naigsa: TIME TO SHINE, BABY RIN..INE? AIN'T MESSING WITH THAT.

-.\Rin is pushed out to suffer with everyone else, while Nagisa continues the game.\-

Nagisa: IKE, IKE IKE IKE IKE RIN-CHAN. IKE, IKE IKE IKE IKE RIN-CHAN.

Rei and Rin: -They yelp and cry out together from the crowd.-

WE'RE GOING TO MURDER YOU, HOZUKI NAGISA.

Nagisa: Huh? Oh, no, Mako-chan, they're making their way back here… Aaahh, they look kinda angry..

Haru: …..

Makoto: -Apologetic smile.- Sorry, Nagisa, I can't be held responsible for what they're about to do.

Nagisa: -Panics.- Uh-oh, Rei-chan and Rin-chan look really angry…

Rei and Rin: … -Says in complete tandom.- We aren't angry. We aren't angry at all. We.. just want you to come over here. Ho-zu-ki Na-gi-sa.

Haru and Makoto: …..

Rei and Rin:

We.

Will.

Murder.

You.

Right.

_Now._

Nagisa: _Waaahh, Haru-chan, save me! _

… the end.

* * *

(Yeah, Nagisa, don't go randomly pushing your nakama into homicidal crowds for fun.)

(Don't do that, kids. It doesn't end well.)


	9. Chapter 9

All-State competitions are tomorrow, and I'm a nervous wreck because the percentages of people making it is 1.7% since all of the elite people try out from all of these regions, and… nervous. 5,000 people. Trying. Out. Shoot. Me. Now.

Actually, I made it last year, but it just gets harder so I don't even know anymore. By the next update, I'll either have passed and be extremely happy-go-lucky, or I'll have fallen out of the choosings and be extremely dark and gloomy for the week (maybe get some soliloquies in there as well. 'To be, or not to be.')

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part nine entails **of settling into a familiar Samezuka rhythm

"Where are you, Haru?"

….. And Haru feels his heart drop.

* * *

【簡単に一日ピック。】

【Pick an easier day.】

So… Rin had been upset because apparently, the redhead had heard that Haru had gone missing after having gotten into some 'accident' of sorts, and that no one knew where he was...

Then this information had come from his Iwatobi friends, none the less.

… Oh.

Other than the first expected initial reaction of shock, Haru wasn't sure what to do with the abundance of strange feelings that were now settling into his chest and making him feel _weird_.

He felt light-headed, and.. this probably wasn't very good for his health.

Rin doesn't elaborate anymore after those two sentences, but after glancing at his brooding face, Haru understands that _all this time, he's been worried about him_ and is disappointed because all this time, he hadn't really known that Rin cared that much.

Or what it looked like was maybe Rin had cared about all of them, but they had just never been able to see it.

The adult way of looking at things was accepting that childhood friendships didn't last forever. When you were a child, you were blind and not very knowing of the more complicated things, so you could easily form friendships with anyone and everyone because you were so little.

When people left, when people didn't talk, they grew apart.

Just because you had been able to be friends when you were children didn't mean you'd be able to stay close and just snap back years later, especially if some of the more 'complicated' things and history came up,but…

But maybe, just _maybe _the memories of having had fun together once could stay.

Haru makes a happy noise and stands up in Rin's lap, leaning up on two feet to press his nose to the redhead's cheek, and while the other swats at him and puts him back down, it doesn't-it _can't _do anything to quell his sudden excitement.

(Haru doubts anything can, at this point.)

Rin makes a half-hearted threat about pushing Haru out the window, and unintentionally, Haru makes a pouting face, because really, does Rin _have _to rain on his parade like an insensitive kindergartener (though he doesn't know it, Haru will still hold him responsible. Somehow.)?

"Rii, rii, riiiiii…~"

It's probably horrible at him to be happy over someone else being sad, but still.

Haru can't help it, and the world shouldn't have the right to deny him of such a thing.

* * *

【私を信用しなさい。】

【Trust me.】

The overly-emotional roommate that Rin had (his name was Aiichiro, apparently) had been literally, in all figurative and physical sense of the word, been waiting on the doorstep of their room.

(And Haru was supposed to be the puppy here.)

As soon as the door-handle had opened, a worried-looking kouhai had stood up from sitting cross-legged on the floor and beamed adorably, blue eyes widening as he had jumped up and greeted Rin enthusiastically, cheeks flushed in bashful innocence.

(...Perhaps the shoujo-definitions were a _little _far-fetched here, but really, the amount of devotion-)

"Matsuoka-senpai!"

"I thought I specifically told you _not _to wait for me," Rin answers with a slightly amused snort, and tosses his backpack on the bottom bed by swinging a strap. "Don't tell me you were doing this all day? I also _did _say I was going to come back late."

Haru ignores the both of them and heads straight for the bed, retreating back to the pillow.

Nitori makes a pouty face. "You don't have to be so mean, Matsuoka-senpai! And I wasn't waiting all day.. I was just worried, because you up and left such a scary face." The smaller boy started trying to imitate Rin's scowl, bending his index fingers and putting them up next to his mouth to show the pointy teeth.

"Better to look scary than to look like an airhead. I'm fine, really."

"_Senpaiiiii_."

"Okay, fine. Thanks for waiting."

The grey-haired male flaps his arms around. "Almost forgot, I need to tell you something. You were suspended, but Mikoshiba pulled some magic strings and you're off for now, with no record.. though you won't be allowed to come to school for two weeks. But still.. _senpai_," Nitori ends with a sad face.

Haru only half-listens to the banter, tired out from the trip. Although Rin had spent the majority of the time napping everywhere (and literally, everywhere, from the bus to the train then on grass, for crying out loud), Haru had forced himself to stay awake the _entire _time.

Which he was kind of pleased with, when all was said and done. He kind of did owe Rin for giving him a place to stay the first night (and now he was just sticking with him), so maybe he could have paid it back by watching over him while traveling.

(Haru curls up on the pillow.)

Maybe it was because he was a lazy animal by nature now, but he had a sudden fondness of pillows that almost came up to his fondness for water. Almost, _almost_, but not quite.

And if you knew him-it was _quite _a lot.

The last thing he remembers is feeling the bed's height lower when Rin's weight crashes down on it, and Haru falls asleep listening to sound of the redhead breathing.

* * *

【それは忘れることは難しい。】

【It's hard to forget.】

Haru makes a discontented sound in the back of his throat, because this had been happening way too often as of late.

His childhood friend would get into this brooding mode, and now that Haru knew why Rin would get like that, it kind of frustrated him (kind of?) that he couldn't say_ Rin, I'm right here._ But then again that would require him changing back, and Haru also didn't want to because everything would change.

He kind of liked it the way it was now.

It was strange to see Rin get visibly worried about him, and though these moments didn't happen often (or maybe Haru wasn't around to see them?), it was disheartening to see the redhead act like his, because _Haru was right there, in front of him_ so_ why can't you see there's no reason to be sad? _

One time, Haru had almost, almost thought Rin had been crying (a tear on his cheek, maybe?) sometime in the late evening while looking up at the ceiling.

When Haru had approached his childhood friend and mewed, Rin had simply brought a wrist up to his forehead and told him _stop it, you're just like Nitori. _

And looking at his face, maybe there was some kind of relief(?) that swelled inside him because Rin hadn't been crying, of course not, this was_ Matsuoka Rin_ they were talking about.

But when they sleep that night, Haru hears the other whisper his name before moving the bed covers over to signal that the day is over.

It's a soft, quiet sound that's hardly audible even with his ears… but one that makes Haru feel like flying.

"_Haru_."

* * *

【あなたに私をリードパス。】

【The path that leads me to you.】

For the next two weeks, things settle down.

(_Like hell they have, _Rin starts,_ if you have any idea_-)

As Rin isn't allowed to attend school during this 'probationary period' or 'leave the dorms,' he ends up spending a lot of time with the new abomination of a small, domestic fluffy animal that has invaded his life.

(Though, Haru notes disapprovingly, Rin tends to sneak out time and time again to do unimportant things, like taking going on runs, eating out, sightseeing, or just unimportant things. There was even one time he had headed towards the red light district, but Haru had prevented him from going by being "obstinately annoying".)

During the week, Gou tends to drop off things for them at the office (since outsiders aren't allowed on campus easily and Rin doesn't take the initiative to invite her since he's an unsentimental idiot), disguised inside packaged boxes that have cut-out pink hearts plastered all over them (to Rin's dismay.)

So far, she's sent cat food, a collar, two balls of yarn, some toys, and a litter box-

-But Haru also obstinately refuses to use any of them.

Nitori had set up the litter box in the corner of their bathroom, but every time Rin goes to check if it has been used, it's empty and continues to be as squeaky clean as it had been that first day Gou had sent it.

Though the glitter stickers Gou had taped on spelling I-R-U-K-A had been ripped off, because no matter how much Nitori complimented them or begged him (afterwards, when he had seen Rin start to take them off) keep them on, the explosive colors and glitter-cut shapes disturbed his masculinity a little_ too_ much.

In the end?

(Other than Haru doing his business outside.)

Lights, camera, and-

_Snapshot;_ there were a number of things that were unused.

1) The litter box was never used, though Rin never had to clean up any messes. Which was _weird_.

.

2) The cat food was never touched. Rin had relayed to Niori offhandedly that the only thing he had ever seen Iruka eat was cooked mackerel, and ever since, his kouhai had taken to regularly bringing the food in.

3) Rin himself didn't want to put the collar on Iruka, because that would entail ownership, and that meant responsibility. Which was a concept that he wanted to stay away from with a ten-meter stick at all times. (So it wasn't used.)

4) Iruka also refused to play with any of the toys, though it would often come up to him and tug at his clothes often enough _("Goddamnit, stop doing that-")_

5) During the two weeks, as Iruka started to roam around Samezuka and gain popularity- it had a fucking _fanclub_, as far as Rin was concerned, because now a majority of the students knew about the "really cute smart kitten" living in "Matsuoka's room!" And many would often intrude into his _personal space _to come see Iruka. Bringing gifts and treats alore.

6) It liked playing game consoles, apparently.

7) It puffed his pillow into a nest 24/7, so Rin was left virtually pillow-less.

8) With how often Iruka was around, Rin was also left a certain activity-less (those numbers in his phone weren't going anywhere, but still.)

Then naturally, due to number #7 (he circles the note bullet on the paper with a red pen), Rin hadn't been able to sleep well the first few nights[1]. Nitori had offered him his pillow, but not wanting to feel like a little kid, he'd said 'no thank you.'

So in the end, he'd ended up using Iruka as a pillow.

_[1]-In episode five, it's said that Rin is the kind of person who can't sleep without his pillow._

After having written out this list, Rin tears the note paper in half with his teeth_ (oh, man, the pen ink tastes absolutely disgusting)_ and tosses the little pieces of white sheet into the trash can as a recreational activity.

(Wasn't there some kind of mobile game like this everyone had gone insane about a while ago?)

With nothing to do, Rin would have most likely bored himself away (after working out and exhausting his electronics batteries), but the two weeks fly by quickly. Too quickly, actually.

Life becomes interesting because Iruka does something crazy everyday, people are barging into his room, and though he refuses to admit this on any ground, Iruka actually isn't that bad to have around.

(Except for that one time Iruka had gotten into the pool-he had spent two _entire _hours apologizing to the captain. That was not fun.)

(Or that one time the track team had all burst into his room while he had been trying to read, and all they had done was chase Iruka around excitedly and ask him "Can we use your pet as our mascot?" -Due to some incentive that with such a cute mascot, they would get funds and popularity from the school.)

(He'd told them to "Screw off," saying that the thing wasn't his pet.)

(_Lies_, they all whispered as Rin slammed the door in their faces.)

And strange things happened everyday.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Rin asks curiously, sitting down on the desk chair and resting his arms on the table. "Really, did Nitori teach you this?"

Iruka… was now currently trying to balance a clear, plastic ball on his nose.

Like a seal. Or maybe even a dolphin.

Iruka ignores him and continues trying to keep the ball up there, pivoting around on two feet.

(Really, the actual image of this happening is much weirder than you would think.)

"...You're more of a seal than a dolphin now," Rin announces with a grin, and darts to the side just as Iruka swats at him half-heartedly, mewing in a discontent manner.

Iruka had a tendency to get slightly irritated whenever he made dolphin comments, apparently.

Sulking, Iruka seems to retreat to the corner of the room with the clear, plastic blue ball.

Rin only goes into another fit of laughter, shaking his head as he reaches for a pillow (or actually, the pillow) before he throws it across the room to slap against Iruka's whole frame.

"_Riiiiii_!"

"Aaahh, loser."

* * *

【あなたが行動するように言われた場合は、移動するでしょうか？】

【If you were told to act, would you move?】

Haru had been lying on his lap, sleeping there while Rin had tried to do some reading makeup for class. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be getting any word from school, but Nitori had told the club about him needing help... which lead to some other swim team members from his grade had texted him assignments.

Shit. They were starting two new stories without him, and one huge work was made completely of sobriquets[2].

_[2]-Guidebook preaches that Matsuoka isn't good at Literature and Old Japanese, though he's adept at English and Math? Not sure about this, but someone sent me this info in a comment._

The redhead makes a groaning sound when he flips over a few textbooks to reach what he's looking for, along with a tattered, paperback novel. He glances back at his phone to check the names of what they're reading, and.. yeah, fuck.

『Akeno Hirakawa: Here it is, Matsuoka. We started reading a 19th century novel called 'Shunshoku Umegoyomi, so I'd guess you should read up until page 107 to catch up? Then in the textbook (the Kirizaya Haruo one), we've started to read 源氏物語. Genji. Do questions 1-37 for that.』

"... Oh God," Rin mutters under his breath, and immediately starts looking up online notes (turning on his kouhai's laptop and plopping it over on his bed), because he just knows he's not going to understand any of this ancient dialect material.

Sobriquets.. . it was so hard for him to keep track of all of these characters when they were not given particular names, and with so much going on, he'd get lost for sure. Damnit. Flipping the novel open and scanning through the pages, all Rin understands in-between the words are funerals, deaths, and misfortune.

Immersed in attempting to study (though he knows it's not going to really happen), Rin takes a small band and ties his hair back into a mini-imitation of a ponytail before reaching over to slide on reading glasses.

He hadn't really meant to, but with all of the rustling and the bed sinking down (under all the weights of textbooks being moved around), Iruka wakes up and stirs on his lap.

"Ah, sorry," The redhead says offhandedly, flipping open a few other diction books (since his terminology and way of phrasing things was really bad, apparently). "Go back to sleep."

Iruka mews quietly and stands up, stepping on some papers in the process.

"Come _on_, you're stepping all over my important papers. I have to turn those in, and I can't really just go get second copies since I'm kind of banned from- _Iruka_."

The two of them look at the worksheet paper Rin slowly holds up, seeing how bad the damage is.

In the answer blanks, there are three footprints.

"...Damnit."

* * *

【したら、それはそれは本当に起動したときにそれはだ、上だと思う。】

【Once you think it's over, that's when it really starts.】

Rin blinks. "Where did you get this from?"

Iruka ignores him in favor of playing with some loose seams the thing had pulled from his shirt.

It's a thin, plain black leather collar with some silver metal lining pieces. It looks more like a wristwatch than anything (collars were the same thing, maybe?), actually, and Rin fingers the collar a few times, before turning it over to check if it has a tag on it.

『Iruka. Owner: Matsuoka Rin.

Call 080-92-1827 if lost.』

...Wait, wasn't this one of the items Gou had sent over?

The redhead was positively and absolutely sure that he had locked away this along with the rest of the pet toys in a box, taped it up, and set it outside their door for disposal, because there was no way he would be using any of those and it was just taking up space.

Someone… was going to die today.

Whoever had done this would have had to take a knife and hack away at all of the taping on their box, dig it out, dust and clean the thing off, and call Iruka (a demon) over to place it on, and it would have been hard.

Would have taken much dedication.

Then who would have…

….

"_Nitori_."

* * *

【知られている世界は信じていたが - あなたが笑うとそれを "幼稚"と呼ぶでしょうか？】

【The world known was believing-would you laugh and call it "childish"?】

"Shh, Iruka. Trying to concentrate."

A disappointed sound. "Mew."

Repeated tapping noises. An exaggerated sigh.

"Fuck. Come on, you can't possibly tell me you want to try this."

"_Rii_!"

"Oh God, if anyone sees me doing this, they're going to send me to a mental hospital-fine, but only for thirty seconds. _Fine_."

Happy and contented purring.

There's the sound of a door opening, and with a few footsteps, Aiichiro Nitori asks-

"...Senpai, exactly _why _is Iruka playing your PS2?"

.

.

.

"...My life doesn't make sense at the moment, don't ask me impossible questions like that."

* * *

Thanks to **PinkSugarDust**, **LightHead **( e)**, Lily, celestialstarynight, Guest, vakiromi, betstar, MeikoKuran999, pixnic, Oshawott-kun, Maiden Warrior, shadowmarialove, Tigerwulf, Peque Saltamontes, Jackhammerbaby0103, AsDarknessSpreads, L. Monster, Break of Dawn. **

Logbook #64. You shall write in a PS2 moment in whatever next chapter you write for whatever story. Completed it, jerks.

If you have any requests, I might as well take some up since all of you are so sweet. Oh God, some of you are so adorable Then **Jackhammerbaby0103 **comes and asks me for M-rated material. Whoa, whoa. I don't even pass first base until the fourth date, Haru. Why? (Because I'm secretly getting you tested for diseases and God-knows what activities you've been doing with that dirty water, Haru. -Coughcough**Pipulp99**.- You don't even let me finish my sewage lines anymore-)

(...No, but I'll keep that in mind.)

(-Whistles and looks away- the next chapter may go a little up in rating, actually. Rinrin gets a _little _action.)

**Maiden** **Warrior** (Since I can't reply to you), this is kind of centric to the Free! episode feels, though I might have to re-watch some to get it back. And I hope so, because everyone hates Rin. Outright hates Rin for being a "bastard" or they make him inherently evil in their stories (-casually points to MakoHaru-), and honestly, I feel like he's the tragic hero. He's like a shounen protagonist, with how he's so cute and excited and fired up when he's young, trying to make friends and being alone, but.. but when he comes back. Instant hardships and everyone's like "Bastard. Rin." Thankyou, sweetie. -Snuggles.- You're too nice. -Really happy by the comments.- Yes, Nagisa likes homicidal crowds. It's what he'll do for his birthday party.

Apparently, giving anon love and having a sisterly-twin fiance (making water and crap children) is cheating, so I'm going to stay in the corner and be miffed because **CapturedbyNoodles **is taking this seriously and nope. Nope, nope, nope.

(Kidding, kidding… kind of, not really-but I am _hurt_.)

(Mikado/Sasuke/Levi/Rin sulks. Less than three broken. Because being having someone chosen over-okay, okay, I see how it is.)

See you next time!

* * *

_Owari_

Rin: ….I don't know why Nitori invited all of you here, but I don't need help or any kind of therapy talk. I'm fine. You can leave.

Nitori: _Senpaiii_, I asked them to come over to show team spirit! And that we miss you.

Mikoshiba: Huh? Where's Gou? I thought you said she'd be here…

Rin: ….Why would she be here? -Realizes the real reason why he came. Raises an eyebrow at Nitori.- Team spirit. Huh.

Nitori: Eeeck. Senpaiiii. The… the effort counts?

Akeno: Matsuoka, even if you're banned from doing any kind of activities, you should still exercise and work out. -Disapproving stare.-

Rin: And who are you, again? Oh, yeah, your name isn't 'Matsuoka.' So I'm fine, thank you. I am excercising, though I really can't go anywhere to do so since I'm banned. That's a little bit of an issue.

Akeno: -Almost growling.-

Rin: -Dark glare.-

Nitori: Waah, don't fight, senpai's! Even if you have your rivalry over the relay… just be friends!

Mikoshiba: -Looks around.- Gou? Gou? Is she coming later?

.

.

.

Rin, Nitori and Akeno: _….What an idiot._

.(It's okay bbys, your captain just needs a little -gestures- girl-action every once and a while)


	10. Chapter 10

Regionals, state tryouts, competitions, 1.7%.

You. Wouldn't. Believe. It. But. I. _Made._ It. And. I'm. High. On. The. Thought. Right. Now.

(-Coughs- if I had failed, I would have probably would have written more emo-material but I'm just _so happy _right now so progression and proper literature formats [screw that] here we go.)

…..I wonder if people are going to hate me if Rin falls in love with someone else that comforts him-

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part ten entails **of the second encounter between the sides and mako-chan stop!

【感情は心の奥底に保つ。】

【The feelings you kept deep inside.】

It bothers Haru.

Every night, right before the lights are turned off, Rin makes a call to someone.

The same person, every single night, because Haru knows and has memorized the number that Rin types in (as well as the melody, since the keypad has pitches embedded into it), and it unnerves him in a way he didn't know it could because Rin was paying attention to someone else.

Haru doesn't recognize the number. Now, he's taken to climbing up to Nitori's bunk so he can watch Rin input the digits, and even so, it bothers him. Haru wonders if the person receiving those calls and texts has a pretty, feminine face with long hair, or if maybe the recipient is another boy their age.

It's not anyone he knows, because Haru's sure he doesn't recognize the number for sure.

Sometimes, Rin will leave voicemails, and although they're always short and curt, the fact that it happens every night kind of leaves a fact that _wow, he kind of actually cares._

(Maybe it was Gou? Was his wishful thinking, but he doubted that Gou would have not answered any of the calls or voicemails. It would have been the contrary, actually.)

As of now, Rin is on probation, and suspended from school… so even during days off, Rin isn't allowed to leave the dorms and has to "reflect" on his actions. Although Rin had taken to sneaking out previously at night to just go on runs or visit shops, Nitori had stopped him, saying that he was being watched and it was highly possible he be caught soon.

Even so, Haru has caught Rin sighing about not being able to go out to meet up with someone, and when he thinks about the nightly calls-

…..It bothers Haru.

* * *

【今では彼らの肺の上部に叫んでいます。】

【Are now screaming at the top of their lungs.】

"..."

Dark glower. Unbothered shrug.

"Iruka, play nice."

"_Riii_."

"You can't be serious, I _do _come do this at least once a week. Come _on_."

A light nip with sharp teeth on an unblemished hand. A yelp.

"_Owwww_, you need to stop doing that. Fuck, are you jealous?"

Slap of the tail. Incredulous laughing.

"You can't be serious-I've known her for _weeks_, Iruka. Get over yourself."

Miffed sniffing, and more laughter.

"If anything, at least you're going to follow me back, while she has to stay here."

Haru stares down at the other _thing _now smothered on Rin's lap, rubbing against his hand and snuggling-

(Another female tabby kitten that's making sparkly eyes at Rin with all of the shota-cuteness associated with females and cute things in general, with roses appearing randomly on the sidelines with glitter and Haru doesn't like this, doesn't like this at all-)

Extremely put off, Haru turns around and climbs up on the gate fences, giving clear body language;_ I'm pouting because you're being a jerk. _

(Actually, it was supposed to be something more like _"Stay away from me_" but Rin interpreted it quite differently than how it was supposed to be read because Rin is and always has been an absolute _idiot_.)

(Haru doesn't like this either.)

The kitten making teary eyes at Rin gives Haru some sort of disdainful look behind the scenes, and Haru is displeased (like you don't know) but he leaves it be because_ yeah, you're not going anywhere_ so_ suck on that. _

It surprises Haru that initially, Rin comes and does this at least twice a week.

Not that surprising, maybe. Taking care of stray cats that would come and gather by the church orphanage every once and a while[1]…that was the right kind of charitable service in their community, he supposed.

_[1]-Nitori says in the drama CD that he's seen 'senpai' take care of strays before._

That was probably all it was, but-

"_Meow_!"

-Haru bristles when he sees the little girl kitten making a triumphant face at him.

And Rin is smiling. _Smiling_. As _if _he finds it cute and endearing (ha, yeah right), and he just goes _on _petting the whining kitten-thing because Rin is just an absolute _idiot_, no other word for it.

(Don't misunderstand, here-Haru's _not _feeling jealous. That's _not _it at all.)

The little girl kitten meows happily when Rin re-ties a pink satin ribbon around her neck….

And other kittens and various nekos are starting to gather (why does that one have to get up in Rin's face, can't they see Rin doesn't want that) and molest (that's where Haru's tail is supposed to wrap around, okay, and _stop _doing that nuzzling thing) Rin, wanting to get to the food he's brought for them.

(...He. He's not jealous.)

Haru huffs and looks away, but when he sneaks a glance later, he swears that Rin is grinning at this.

(...Haru is _not _jealous.)

* * *

【私たちの今無限の誓いを表明しようとしています。】

【Trying to voice our now infinite vow.】

"Rin, do you really know anything?"

.

.

.

It's starting to get dark out, as evening settles in. They're outside a familiar shop (one that they all had crashed at regularly as children) that's now closed, shades drawn and lights turned off.

His former friend (Rin was really starting to think that Gou had given his cellphone number to anyone and everyone by now) had texted him half an hour ago, requesting that they meet up to talk in person about some important things that had to be done now.

Obviously, Rin had known exactly what they wanted to talk about (considering he'd been confronted about it before) and there were only so-many things you could discuss with a previous nakama that you were tense with. And it wasn't like he wasn't curious either, so he had snuck out again.

Strangely enough, the situation is reversed backwards quite a bit, Rin thinks.

Hadn't it just been a month ago when he'd done this to Haru.?

(The fence scene.)

Makoto _doesn't _have his hands slammed across on either side of Rin's face (or anywhere, in fact, Makoto is keeping to himself very conservatively as always), but the vibes that are coming from the composed green-eyed boy are just _as _intense enough that Makoto _doesn't _need to use force to get his point across.

(It's so typical of Makoto, really.)

Rin doubts Makoto would even _think _about hurting him-or do anything of the sort. Anything involving the word 'force' and 'violence' would be written as an antonym as 'Tachibana Makoto,' and as a synonym in a dictionary of 'Matsuoka Rin.'

(They're polar opposites when it comes to this. Rin really isn't a violent person by nature-though he'll admit he gets a little hotheaded and impulsive when he gets riled up…)

But several things; for one, Makoto _is _pressed up close to him (or rather, they're close together since Makoto is leaning towards him and has Rin backed up against the outer walls of the shop), which says a lot because this is ever-so-_patient _and ever-so_-nice_ Makoto doing this, two, his wavering green eyes are staring at him with such _pointedness_, and three, Makoto looks determined to get answers.

(And you really couldn't understand unless you knew him because this was_ Tachibana Makoto_, of all people.)

It's almost laughable, because this scene is exactly what he'd done to Haru a while ago- up against the fence, talking about tense things before leaving on an unpleasant note.

Then of course, even with all of this intensity and seriousness, Makoto still manages to look like the easygoing, freelance peacemaker he's always been; though he's obviously suspicious of Rin for doing something, he's still looking at Rin with not blatant hostility but with some kind of trust (the benefit of the doubt?) and though a storm could have raged, Makoto is the calm.

Calm. He keeps everyone together.

Makoto blinks and shakes his head to move bangs out of his eyes. "Rin?"

The redhead looks up (_just look away from him, anywhere is fine, just somewhere away_), and shrugs noncommittally. "Why would you expect me to know? I don't care."

Makoto looks sincerely disappointed-he really does, (and all this serves to do is to remind him that Haru has such a good friend in Makoto, who sincerely cares about him, not like those fake wannabes that gossiped and betrayed each other behind people's backs), and Rin feels something surge up in him but _whatever, Makoto was here. _

(Because Haru and Makoto had always been together from the beginning, and though it might have looked one-sided, the two understood each other in ways no one else could even _begin _to understand.)

"If you don't know, then I won't press," Makoto starts tentatively, leaning back and dipping his head in an unsaid apology before flashing him a real, genuine smile. A little one, but a smile nonetheless. "I'm not blaming you, I thought you might know something because you and Haru were always…" Makoto trails off, but after exchanging a look from Rin, they both just _understand _and don't need to finish the sentence.

"As if I'd know about that," Rin says offhandedly. "Doesn't matter to me if he's run away."

Nagisa or Rei would have gotten offended at that. Rin knows, because he's seen all of them interact together and can definitely imagine this. Nagisa would have been angry and chastising him in a long rant, and Rei (that new kouhai) would have been over-the-top indignant at this. Gou might have even given him a disappointed stare.

But surprisingly, Makoto does neither of those.

Instead, Makoto gives him another one of those understanding, sincere smiles that say_ 'I know you better than you think,'_ with those twinkling green orbs that cut deep into people without even trying.

It's unfair, almost.

And Rin also gets the feeling that Makoto knows more than he lets on.

(Like, fuck, he'd forgotten that Makoto and Haru lived quite close to each other when he'd been freaking out, so maybe Makoto had caught him checking Haru's residence, or.. or _something_.)

...Yet all that happens is, Makoto nods and turns to leave, before reaching for his hand and squeezing it briefly in a way that's gentle and firm all at the same time.

(It's weird. It really is, because who the fuck does that these days? They weren't children anymore, and though it would have been fine for girlfriends to do that, it was gay for guys to do things like holding hands. Then again, it made sense in all the ways it shouldn't have, because this had always been _Makoto_.)

"...Screw you," Rin breathes out, waiting for him to leave first.

But the notion is half-hearted and half-assed, and Makoto knows he doesn't mean it, so all the green-eyed boy does is wave to him, even though he still looks worried about Haru. And Makoto waves in a friendly and open manner, and _this is probably why everyone likes Makoto. _

There's some part of him that's even more upset and even more worried, but somehow, he feels relieved because he isn't the only one looking out from Haru, and from what Makoto said (though he hadn't been successful in getting it out of them), Rei and Nagisa had insisted that they had an idea of what had happened to Haru and not to worry.

Well, that was nice.

It's not like he doesn't have friends. Besides his (really) bad attitude he always has on display, he does have some friends that insist on sitting next to him at Samezuka, or ones that always come up and talk to him, then some girls who are just overly nice or want to get to know him. Other than Nitori, he gets plenty (more than he wants) of social interaction in his life.

(Especially since Iruka has started living at his dorm, all of these strange clubs and sports team intrude in all the time to see the thing.. as well as many other classmates that know about it. It's a surprise that no one has come to take Iruka away. Some teachers did know for sure, but nothing ever happened.)

So he's not being sentimental. really, he's not.

He doesn't need friendship.

He doesn't need silly, stupid, fleeting things like that.

He's not some emotional adolescent girl who clings to others, or some insecure child.

He doesn't. He really doesn't.

But at the end of the day, when everything is done and over with, Rin can't help but feel a little jealous of Haru, who has such a sincere friend like Makoto.

(It's not like he wants to be with Iwatobi, though. Not at all. Really. It's not like that.)

* * *

【その手招きコールを聞く。】

【Hear it's beckoning call.】

It's not like he wanted to come here, or thought about it, or even planned it.

Really. It wasn't.

But his feet had ended up here, and since he was here, why not.

No one was around, anyways.

"Haru…?" Rin mumbles, trying the door.

(It was open-it had been when he had first checked the house a few weeks ago, and always had been. Unlocking the front door like this would mean an easy break-in for any robbers, Haru was _such _an idiot.)

It's empty.

Everything is left the way the house has been for days.

The slightly-broken ceramic cup on the sink, the three plates on the sink, the drawn-out shutters (Rin had closed them and suspected Makoto of doing some cleaning-work), lights turned off and window curtains out.

What kind of accident could people even go missing from and not come back?

It didn't even make sense. None of it was.

It could have been anything simple as running away and leaving to have gotten kidnapped and into some kind of serious situation. If they didn't know, wouldn't it be better to inform the law enforcement?

But when he'd hinted at it to Makoto earlier, Makoto had just given him a troubled expression.

Maybe all of them gave the Rei-Nagisa duo more credit than it seemed, but still.

Rin goes over to the kitchen sink and picks up the ceramic cup, dumping the now-old water into the sink and rinsing it clean with running water. Afterwards, he tries opening all of the cabinets to see where the cups go (a lot of them are empty, actually), and when he finally finds the spot (it takes a while), he places the cup back and closes the door.

"_Haru_."

* * *

【彼らはあなたを待っている。】

【They're waiting for you.】

When Rin comes back, it's not that late (his phone reads 20:25) though it's not early either.

As soon as he opens the door, the two _things _that live there are in some huge excitable mess, but somehow manage to greet him in the middle of it, and ..…

Thing one; Nitori (what the hell, _why _was he hanging upside down from the bed bunk by his legs) beams and waves enthusiastically, chorusing 'Welcome back!' at the same time that the other thing (#2) drops to the floor and brushes by his ankles, mewing.

Rin reaches down and picks Iruka up in his arms, petting it absentmindedly, before dropping his bag by the door and walking over to where Nitori is hanging from.

"...Thanks. But, why are you.. hanging upside down?"

Nitori blushes and starts to flail around _(which is dangerous! don't do that, nitori, you'll fall_!), trying to explain, but ends up sputtering and pouting, muttering something about doing done with life.

Which, Rin can automatically and absolutely relate to if it relates to Iruka, but.. it's…

(Something about Iruka having done the same thing and deliberately provoking him into doing some sort of hanging contest with his eyes and competitive actions that Iruka had spent the past hour doing, and really what the fuck, when will his life make sense again-)

"First, Thing #1, get down from there and lie on your bed, your face is starting to look red and I do _not _want to have to call the ambulance later if you end up falling on the floor and cracking your head open. Thing #2…." Rin trails off, looking at how his pillows and blankets have been arranged in a nest-like sort of formation.

(...This was supposed to be a bed for a _human_.)

(Anger. Anger. Anger. Anger….._Anger_.)

"..." Nitori must have helped Iruka with those. There was _no _other way.

At the same time, his kouhai seems to be reading his mind because Nitori yelps and lowers himself onto Rin's bed, straightening up. "I didn't! Iruka-chan did it all by himself, I promise! And though I'd understand a bit more if you called Iruka a thing, but don't' call me one, senpai!"

Iruka seems to disapprove of this because a tail abruptly smacks against his cheek.

"What princesses," Rin mutters, and dumps Iruka on the floor_ (it's not animal abuse if the human is the one being tyrannized, so don't nag me, Nitori_).

Dealing with both of the idiots in his room is really quite a chore, but maybe he doesn't mind because the room is lively and kind of noisy for once.

He had been in a dark mood because of Haru (he'd dropped by Haru's house today and it was still empty), but the liveliness here was even starting to sink into him. Not to say he wasn't any less worried about Haru (he still was), it was only getting worse but the stress was easier to deal with.

Iruka seems to glare at him for the princess comment (it _really _was, Rin would swear), but lets the issue go because Nitori had just chosen that moment to woo Iruka over with some kind of fried mackerel. The two had actually grown a lot closer than he'd thought over these few weeks.

Huh.

….Rin turns around and huffs, rolling his eyes.

(He's… he's _not _pouting and being jealous because Iruka's chosen someone else over him. He's not that _stupid_, he's not that _childish_, and he definitely would never _ever _make the kinds of pouty faces Nitori made all the time. Never, he'd _kill _himself before having that _actually-_)

Iruka makes a sort of happy sound that makes Aiichiro go 'Aww,' and the thing is currently lapping at Nitori's fingers contently, nuzzling into his hand.

…...Screw it. Screw Iruka, screw Nitori, screw them hanging upside down, screw how he doesn't have a bed anymore, screw how his life has been taken over by-

_Why, you ungrateful thing,_ Rin thinks,_ I'm the one that found you. Why are you even being such a suck-up to other people._

(...Fuck. No. Nope, nope. He absolutely _refused _to be jealous on _any _account.)

Peals of high-pitched laughter rings through the room, and Rin turns around to see Nitori laying back on the bed, with Iruka climbing on top of him and poking his nose into his sides and his neck, causing his grey-haired kouhai to giggle and whine about being ticklish.

_Snap_.

The wooden pencil Rin had been holding in his hands, poised to write his name on several literature assignments he had actually gotten done (with the help of a shitload of online notes) had broken in half.

The other two inhabitants turn around to stare at Rin curiously, but the redhead only huffs at them and turns around, miffed.

(He's not jealous. He's not, really, just…..)

(...Fuck.)

* * *

【電話してね。】

【Call me.】

Haru stands up and starts walking around Nitori's lap, tail flicking around as the person under him is squirming and laughing from _stop, Iruka-chan, it tickles._

Giving some kind of a scoff, Haru settles down on Nitori's stomach. The kouhai breathes out a sigh, relieved, and strokes his head before cuddling Haru to his chest, exclaiming that Haru is just _so cut_e and _so smart_ and_ I wish I could take you away from Matsuoka-senpai! _

Settling into the grey-haired boy's arms, Haru finds that he's actually fine with this.

Huh. Maybe he'd gotten too used to Nitori over the days..

Or how the kouhai cared enough to bother getting mackerel for him to eat everyday. Even if Nitori had started force-feeding or using strike methods _("You don't get any today unless you eat these, Iruka-chan!_" Add in a determined pout.) to give him some vitamins and supplements for minerals, some amino acids, this taurine thing, and proteins.

Then although Rin probably would have gotten around to it eventually, Nitori had been the one that had first set up the food bowls and left a constant supply of water for him to use (Rin was just slow like that.)

…...Now he sounded selfish. It wasn't anything about the food, actually.

Nitori was actually a pretty okay person to be with and Haru did like him. The kouhai did take really good care of Rin and was pretty much a mediator (kind of like Makoto) though he was much less successful at getting things done.

(Getting run over by everyone.)

Then the grey-haired boy was _such _a dork you really couldn't hate him.

Haru preens and presses his nose against Nitori's cheek, which makes the latter mumble something about cute kitten kisses and cuddle him closer.

Really. Nitori (though the kouhai had whispered to Haru that it was okay to call him Aiichiro) was _extremely _friendly, though a slight chatterbox.

Then sometimes, on the days off that Haru doesn't bother getting up and following Rin around, he spends the day doing miscellaneous things with Aiichiro (though Rin kinda gets mad about it when he gets back). Aiichiro talks to him a lot and tells him a lot of things, and Haru finds that he doesn't really mind listening. They're silly things that he worries about, but maybe Aiichiro needs it a lot more than it comes up as.

Not to mention, they've had a lot of strange fun lately.

Like the balancing a ball on the nose thing was something Aiichiro had come up with- and the look on Rin's face had been _totally _worth it.

Then while Rin was gone, Aiichiro and he played games (though the kouhai also told him_ 'shh_' and to _'keep it a secret from Matsuoka-senpai please'_) and hijacked all of Rin's things. Although it was weird how Aiichiro just accepted everything about Haru (they'd even get intense while playing), it was nice.

("_Waaah_, Iruka-chan, go easy on me! I'm about to-_-Nooooooooo_!"

A contented purr. Aiichiro facedesking the floor.

"I _can't _believe I'm losing this game to a neko… Iruka-chan, this isn't true…"

The grey-haired boy demanding for countless rematches, getting incredibly intense into the gaming because after all, Aiichiro was an athletic competitor and losing just wasn't his thing.. despite repeatedly getting KO'd by Haru, no matter what handicaps were put on his person.

Hours later, when the door clicked, they had both panicked and shoved the controllers and game systems under a load of blankets… with Aiichiro facedesking the floor and groaning, completely ignoring a baffled Rin.

"...I didn't even win _one… _I hate you, cruel world…"

"...Nitori, are you okay?!")

Yeaah, Rin had been a _little _confused when he had come back to Nitori groaning that into the floor, but.

Aiichiro rubs at a spot behind one of his ears and Haru makes a keening sound-unintentionally.

Other than that, they had gotten really close.. and although Haru wasn't sure he'd ever be able to tell Aiichiro that it had been him if he ever changed back (since the kouhai had said quite a few embarrassing and personal things to him as a pet), maybe he could hint to Nagisa that all of them should hang out together.

The sound of water turning on started going, slapping against the sides of the tiled floor.

And huh, Rin had taken to locking the bathroom doors recently (since they always had a problem with Haru going in there and intruding into the bathtub), but today, maybe there was something on his mind because he had forgotten?

Haru leans up to press another one of his nose-kisses to Nitori's beauty mark thing (under his right eye). The grey-haired boy makes another excited laugh and shoos him away, having made the connection between "Iruka-chan, bathroom. _Ike_!" With a dorky point at the shower, obviously knowing what Haru wanted to do.

But first, (as both of them turn to look at Rin's bed), they both solemnly acknowledge that they need to fix it and put it back the way it was…

Because otherwise, Rin wouldn't be able to sleep and would get mad.

"It's fine, Iruka-chan! We can do this quickly," Aiichiro encourages, getting up with a wistful glance at the bathroom door, and Haru..

… Feels like he could kiss him.

(Once he changes back, he's definitely making sure Aiichiro becomes a part of his life.)

* * *

【聞いてないの？それはあなたがゲームを主演するとき厄介な状況に入れないことが可能です。】

【Haven't you heard? It's not possible to not get into awkward situations when you start the game.】

By the time the two finish cleaning everything (Haru did help somewhat), fixing the blankets and pillows, rearranging the chairs and blankets, and hurriedly shoving back the gaming systems and consoles_ ("Ackk! Matsuoka-senpai can't see we've been doing this!"_), Aiichiro had shooed him away.

Now, they were done, and…

Heh heh. Water-time.

It had been way too long since Haru had been able to go swimming (though Aiichiro would give him baths sometimes). That one time he had followed both of them to the pool and tried jumping in, all the people there had freaked out too much about keeping the water clean and it had ended up just being a hassle.

The first few times, Haru had intruded on both of the roommate's showers and baths, which-ended up with them shutting and locking the door each time _("Noooo, Iruka-chan, I'll give you one later." "I'll trip over you, idiot, get out.")_

Nuding the small crack of the bathroom door that's already open, Haru pads inside, with an intention to get into the water (minus the exasperated Rin.)

"H-Haah… H-Haru….."

…..

Oh.

….. _Oh_.

Haru definitely hadn't meant to-but without thinking, facing towards the shower, he most definitely just saw Rin _touching himself. _

"If I _ever _find you, I'll kill you myself for being missing without any contact."

This was … normal, right. They were all teenagers, and every normal person would have experimented with this at some point, right. If anything else, that was..

He'd just heard wrong.

This was intruding, so Haru would just turn around and pretend like he'd never seen anything.

Though mentally, he was freaking out because he was so sure that he'd heard wrong-

"A-Aaah… Ha-Haru…."

… Maybe he hadn't heard wrong.

"H-Haru… fuck. Bet you're drinking it like a whore."

Haru isn't trying to peek or anything, and it's really just an innocent glance when he sees Rin leaning against the back wall of the shower, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, hand moving down-

"N-Nn… H-Haah!"

And he's about done, apparently, as Rin let's out a muffled cry and comes, the new scent of something possibly dangerous and too-informative flooding Haru's senses.

For a moment, Rin stays still to collect his breaths and train of thought again, calming down from the high, and… he sees Haru.

Having forgotten that he's in this form momentarily (the shock, the shock), Haru backs away and starts mewing, trying to explain himself-

-But Rin doesn't give him another passing glance after rolling his eyes.

Making a sort of 'whatever' scoff at him.

….

Haru knew three things.

One, if he ever managed to change back, he'd have a hit-list of people to avoid, since Rin and has Iwatobi friends would most likely freak-out and smother him with attention for a few days.

Two, he had a lot of things to think about from here on.

And three, all he could think about now was…

_He did not bottom for anyone. _

* * *

Thanks to** PinkSugarDust, VanillaCherries, Kinkylittlewolf, Eu Nakamura, Deathrim, L. Monster, risingstarshine, vakiromi, Maiden Warrior, pixnic, Jackhammerbaby0103** (it miiight get there but I might not), **BlueKaZeBlack, shadowmarialove, celestialstarynight, MeikoKuran999, Lily, Peque Saltamontes, Oshawott-kun, Break of Dawn, LightHead.** Thank you all so very much, you're so sweet and nice and adorable. I would not be able to update this quickly without all of you supporting me. -Sends you a box of Korean chocolates.-

Yeah, I was in a "denial" mood when I wrote this, and I promise that the SnK isn't affecting me that much. And since Nitori is such a minor character (a cute dork), he's definitely going to be around and loved on by Haru-somewhat. Since, you know, it's Haru.

I really wouldn't be able to update like this without all of you, so thanks a lot. Did you know, I wrote two pages at like 4 A.M. this morning since people say they like it.

* * *

**Anon Reviews:** (To those of you I cannot talk to or reply.)

**Lily. **Oh, no. I couldn't do beastiality to save my life. And I'm not really sure about the M rating, I want to write this story out all as realistic as I can (yeah right, what am I doing with my life writing about homosexual swimmers becoming kittens) with all of the characterization and I'll try.

**Maiden Warrior.** I know right! Everyone sees Rin as a bastard, when he's such a tragic character. And I agree completely with your analysis of Rin. Why not. Before I got into fandoms and discovered that you know, Sharkbait dominated, I would probably have been into HaruRin with you know, Rin being a badass who gets flustered easily (it's in the series.) And I'm glad you like it-though I'm failing with the quality. No judging. Here you go!

**VanillaCherries.** Thankyou. I'm pretty sure you'll find something better than this. I actually did really start this on a whim for fun, but then it turned into something serious since people like kitten-Haru, apparently. I update every Tuesday for sure, and sometimes on Friday. I'm glad you think I write well-though it's too spastic and I have too many random thoughts. You made my day.

* * *

**See you all in three days, on Friday!**


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies. Last time, Ko had a one-eighty mind-blank done at five in the morning, so I ended up posting the chapter without line breaks (though I hope those of you who read it in those earlhy hours of the morning understood that the line breaks were supposed to be before the kanji brackets.)

Then I'd like to do a very large shout-out to **CapturedbyNoodles**, because they swooped in all ninja-like when I sent them an "S.O.S. Help me-" signal, and fixed the chapter within two hours. Enma. You're ace, and amazing, and adorable and the best thing _ever_. Thankyou. -Picks up and twirls around all-Nezumi-like, reciting Shakespeare.- **CapturedbyNoodles **(despite the name I still think is dorky) writes some Naruto and a really interesting Kingdom Hearts (I don't even understand that series yet I love it), so if you're into that, go check it out! The KH they write is something that's very fluent and smooth. Total agreement. And if you caught the reference, yes, I call them 'Enma'... like a certain Kozato Enma.

And on Tuesday, _wow, I got thirty reviews._ You have no idea how _happy _that made me, I had to get up and walk away from the computer. All of you are so sweet, amazing and just wonderful. Thankyou. Can't say that enough. It's only been _one _month, and Free! is a small fandom compared to Naruto-or something. And I don't really understand if the last line was that good or not **(Nag**i's ranting is always the cutest thing _ever _but it surprised me along with the others who used caps lock.)

I'm really lazy as well, so without all of you, this would have been updated _really _slowly.

As a further note, I really wasn't thinking of it like HaruTori but if that even exists-then sure. -Throws hands up.- The other characters _exist_.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part eleven entails **of setting off on a dramatic quest to find the book of 'awkwardness' for adolescents

【その後もは、一度ゲームを開始し、それは賢明なことすることは不可能です。】

【Then also, once you start the game; it's impossible to be wise.】

It's awkward.

It's very, _very _awkward.

Haru _knew _that Rin had seen him, and he felt flustered and (could this even be said) _embarrassed _in a way, because Haru had been planning on going in there to intrude on a bath, not go and peek or listen in on Rin…. Rin….

(He couldn't even think the word in his head. The one that started with an 'M' and ended with -bating.)

Initially, Rin had been a little surprised at seeing him on the bathroom tile floor… yet it wasn't anything special, The redhead had been mostly covered by the foggy glass anyways and didn't care much at all, in the end-

-Which, if you thought about it, made sense because Haru was just a "pet" who didn't know anything and wasn't capable of thought.

But still. _Still_.

(...How _were _you supposed to deal with this kind of thing?)

It's so very, _very _weird, and Haru doesn't know how he's supposed to react to this.

"...!"

Stumbling around clumsily, Haru runs into a stack of light novels that were sitting on the ground by the desk.

_Crash._

The books fall down around him, and Haru finds himself buried under heavy masses of novels.

Aaah… they were Nitori's, weren't they? The kouhai liked to read many things (anything that was in trend, really), so there were always a fresh pile of light novels lying around. Once or twice a week, Nitori would go to the library, return all the books and check out new ones-and Haru had taken to accompanying him lately, since it made the kouhai dorkily happy._ ("Waah, Iruka-chan!")_

…...But no matter how hard he searched through the Samezuka library, however, Haru doubted he would find a much-needed manual on How-To-Physically-And-Mentally-Deal-With-A-Childho od-Friend-Unexpectedly-Jacking-Off-To-Your-Name-Wh en-It-Would-Be-Considered-Homosexual-And-You-Secre tly-An-Animal-Pet-Of-Theirs?

Making a distressed whistling sound, Haru crawls under the desk, hiding in the small dark space there.

Matsuoka Rin. 松岡凛. A person he hadn't thought much about- yet now someone he'd have to rethink his entire definition on.

(...Was it allowed if Haru pretended not to know who he was? He hadn't seen a thing. Like, maybe, trying a new perspective like…)

(Who was Matsuoka Rin, anyways?)

(...Not.)

It just did not _compute_.

There were another three things he knew.

1) Though Rei was the one that was actually good at math, Haru could solve basic equations for their grade, and knew that yes, E = mc^2, one plus one made two, and Rin was attracted to him. Maybe. Which was a _problem_, since Haru wasn't attracted to him back.

2) Another hard equation was heartbreak; you never knew what the components of what made it up would be, it was different every time and yet always expectedly one-sided, so technically in math, it would be invalid with _no real answer_, but it wasn't. Heartbreak always ended the same way, always equaled the same thing-_-heartbreak._

3) Maybe Haru was overreacting. Hopefully, Rin was just experimenting or something weird. Or even something purely physical. Haru _did _care about Rin, but this was just… what.

He did care about Rin, just, this entire masturba-.. ._. wow, that was so awkward. _

(He still couldn't say the word in his head, either.)

It wasn't like Haru hadn't ever dated someone before.. (or maybe he actually had not, because if he thought about it, all the instances had been Makoto or Nagisa dragging them out to mixers or group things), but it was still a shocking thing that _could this even happen in real life this _and _was like a novel. _A really, really bad romance novel, and could this even be happening because just _what_.

With all of the glass being fogged up in the shower, it wasn't like Haru had even seen anything revealing- (besides, Rin and Nitori changed all the time in their rooms openly and it didn't matter since they were all males… even though Haru probably wouldn't have even cared if they were girls either, no interest), but still, having heard Rin make those sounds and then his name was just-

"_H-Haah….H-Haru…"_

(One request; could someone please shoot him now. Why did he even have to think about something like this. It was just _nope_. No.)

And…

"Iruka-chan?"

…...A familiar face peeps into the crevice where Haru is hiding in.

Aiichiro was down on all fours and craning his head sideways, trying to see into the bottom space under the desk, dorkily worried about the pet hiding down there. "Iruka-chan, are you okay?"

Then Haru's reminded that _yeah, he kind of started hiding under the desk_ instead of intruding on Rin's bath and the behavior is weird to outside eyes. Not wanting to act suspicious (since Haru's never hid under furniture before and if Nitori told Rin the latter might figure something out), Haru mews and moves out from under the desk.

Still mentally traumatized from the shower thing, Haru bumps and leans his head against the side of the kouhai's stomach (in an accurate imitation of a facewall.)

"Eh?" Aiichiro blinks, and it's almost pretty because he's honestly baffled. (Blue eyes going wide and the beauty mark under his right eye being distracting.) "Iruka-chan? Are you okay?"

_No,_ Haru thinks, _and I don't know how I'm going to face anyone if I turn back. _

Rin was a special childhood friend to him, but that was it.

Other than that, Haru didn't have any feelings in "this" direction for him at all, though they had gotten closer these past few weeks. Haru was pretty sure of that.

He wasn't attracted to Rin.

If he managed to change back, Haru decided to just forget this ever happened and ignore what he'd seen in the shower. It was a much less complicated route, and trying to confront Rin about it would be messy-and they might end up not talking to each other again.

(He didn't want to hurt him, and it wouldn't have been the first time Haru had rejected someone.)

At first, Haru had played with ideas about somehow telling Rin about what happened, because Rin had told him a lot of things and talked to him often as 'Iruka', and it was nice to see that side of Rin-so why couldn't they do that person-to-person either?

However… after the shower thing, there was no way Haru could ever tell him.

Maybe they could make-up and be friends in some other way.

(Though Haru had gotten kind of riled up at hearing Rin talk about him like he were another one of the redhead's one-night stands, doing whatever he wanted-that was a no. There was no way he'd ever act like that or bottom for anyone. He wasn't another _girl_. He wasn't going to bottom for anyone. That was probably why the 'talk' in the shower had made him mad. Probably.)

It was fine, hopefully. Haru was overreacting. It was an experiment or a physical thing, and they were all teenagers. Was this kind of thing understandable? He hoped it was.

"Poor Iruka-chan," AIichiro soothes, hugging Haru in his arms and smiling at him with these dimples that remind him of Nagisa. "Did Matsuoka-senpai make a scary face and chase you out?"

Haru makes a calm whistling sound and preens somewhat-happily, flicking his ears back.

"Don't hide, I'll have senpai say sorry," The kouhai promises with an excited glint in his eyes (It was a virus, Rei cries, the Nagisa-virus), and places Haru on top of the desk. "Stay there for a moment while I re-stack the books, since you knocked them over, Iruka-chan."

The grey-haired boy places Haru delicately on top of the desk before picking up the books cheerfully, petting him every once and a while, and it makes Haru feel much better because he'd worry about the Rin issues later.

And honestly, Rin's roommate is _such _a lifesaver that Haru is determined to steal him away later.

Aiichiro was _definitely _going to become a part of his life when he changed back.

* * *

【厄介なの定義;不便や恥ずかしさを引き起こして、対処するのは難しいという。】

【The definition of awkward; being hard to deal with, causing inconvenience or embarrassment.】

There's a slightly damp, small, fluffy towel dumped over his head, and it covers half of his vision (the complete right side), so Rin reaches up to shift it to the side, adjusting it so he can see his reflection in the mirror before pulling a baggy shirt over his head.

Normally, he wasn't one to use any kinds of products to fancy himself up (not at all), but since Nitori put all of these skin-care products all over the sink (with pink post-it notes taped on the mirror behind the bottles), it would have been a waste to not use them.

Although, really, Nitori had found way too many things to use.

They had several bottles of lotion, face moisturizer and these cleanser-soap things that were good for removing sweat from your skin(?), or something like that. He didn't really know, but it didn't matter, he supposed, so the redhead selects a few at random, hoping they aren't toxic if used together.

(There was this strange Western show Nitori had showed him the other day that were about these three girl child superheroes that had been made from a lot of weird chemicals being mixed together. Red, blue and green? Something about puff girls. Which, _yuck_, chemicals.)

The brands were foreign, too.

There's mist gathered up on the glass, so Rin takes the small white towel draped on top of his head and rubs it against the mirror out of habit (even though it doesn't do anything), and… he flushes.

….What was he doing.

(Pointedly ignoring the fact that thinking about faceless women while jacking off had veered towards and ended with thinking about blue eyes, dark hair, water, thin wrists, and for the first time-Haru, Haru, and _Haru_.)

Ever since he'd taken in Iruka and been suspended for sneaking out too often, it was true he hadn't called up any pretty girls to let go of built-up steam. Iruka kind of prevented him from going anywhere, and it just hadn't worked out the past few weeks.

It was just the pent-up stress. The pent-up stress of having to secretly make-up schoolwork (when he wasn't supposed to), take care of Iruka (not really) and worry about whether Haru was back yet or even _alive_, at this point.

That was all it was, he told himself.

If Haru ever came back (which he _better_), it would be kind of weird seeing him. And fuck, he was _not _blushing-the mirror had to be _wrong_.

* * *

【海が夕日に染め。】

【The sea dyed in the setting sun.】

"Iruka-chan," Aiichiro choruses, looking over at Haru before picking him up again. "Finished! Now I don't really know what you do, but," And at this, he lowers his voice to whisper as if there's some kind of secret, "I'll hide you from senpai for now."

Haru wants to make a face at being treated like a kid, but figures this works out anyways, because he's not sure how he's going to face Rin after-

"Hide what from me?"

The bathroom door had opened without the other two inhabitants knowing, and standing there with a towel placed over his head, Rin yawns and shakes his head, water from his dripping bangs being flung everywhere.

Nitori yelps at the onslaught of water and retreats to behind the desk with Haru. "_Senpaiii_, that's cold."

(Haru is not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not blushing not _blushing_.)

That night, for the first time in weeks, Haru doesn't perch on his normal sleeping spot on Rin's bed, slightly fidgety throughout the night. The redhead does notice that Haru is acting weird, even at one point trying to call him over-but when Haru sticks to Nitori, Rin shrugs and goes to bed, not bothered, saying something about _finally being able to sleep. _

Haru sleeps curled up next to Aiichiro instead (who was really happy about it, since this would be the first time), and although Rin had checked to see if Haru was there in the room before the lights had been turned off (since normally Haru bothered Rin before sleeping), the redhead doesn't make any further comments, seemingly in deep thought about something.

Neither of them sleep well that night.

* * *

【日没後、それはすべて消失した。】

【After the sunset, it all disappeared.】

Haru doesn't sleep-

"Riiiiiii…."

-Or rather, he can't sleep.

Aiichiro is out like a deadweight already. Thankfully, the kouhai has never been one for snoring, though when Haru looks over at him, his mouth is wide open and he's drooling. His sleeping habits are crazy, because Aiichiro doesn't sleep straight on the bed (as in, parallel to the sides) but he has a leg flung here and there, an arm thrown back, is curled up sideways, and clutching his pillow.

It's kind of endearing, really, but Haru feels like he has somewhere to go, so he decides to leave.

(It's strange. There's something calling to him, and Haru just doesn't know where but he has to just _go_.)

Bending down and escaping from one of Aiichiro's randomly flung arms (it had landed around him), Haru soundlessly hops down from the bunk onto the floor, paws padding softly on the material.

The shades are pulled down, but even Haru can tell that it's dark out. It must be really late, since Rin has stopped moving around (it had gone on for about two hours) and settled down, giving in to the fatigue.

Changing his mind, turning back from his way to the window, Haru climbs over and hops onto the bottom bunk, feet pressing into and making indentations on the mattress.

Rin is sleeping with a frown on his face.

Haru attempts smoothing it out by pressing on the furrows between his brows with his nose, and it seems to work, since it smooths out.

(...Huh.)

Then Haru doesn't know what drives him to do this, but he then moves his nose over to press against Rin's cheek in one of those 'cute-kitten kisses' that Nitori had loved so much (and named as well.)

_Thanks_.

The redhead's eyelids seem to flutter, but his breathing doesn't change and he's completely passed out.

Haru leaves through the window for the first time in weeks, not staying in the room for the night.

_Goodbye_.

* * *

【新たな視点が開始されます。】

【A new perspective starts.】

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, what should we do?"

"W-Why are you asking_ me_ this? It's not my fault to begin with! You're the one that started this entire business, so _you_ should be the one ending it. And I keep on telling you, Makoto-senpai keeps on getting suspicious and unless we do something soon we'll have to explain it!"

"But… But Rei-chan. We're _nakama_. We're in this together, aren't we….?"

Cue the shining, wide teary, sparkly eyes.

Dressed in dark blue baggy pajama pants and a shirt with white polar bears decorated all over, Ryugazaki Rei, currently holding a clutched pillow to his chest in half-indignation and half-fear (hiding behind it), is crouched down below a makeshift (crappy) blanket tent made really low, was arguing (or was trying to) to save his life-with ruffled hair and the navy blue pajamas.

Then Nagisa…

...Who is wearing teddy bear pajamas with pink ribbons on his, was lounging around, popping little pieces of hard candy into his mouth.

With Nagisa's wavy blond hair, short stature, large eyes and small face-he looked like a _shota_, an adorable _shota _that was harmless and sweet and lovable. One of those people who were well-liked by everyone and cuddled all the time. One of those people who were supposed to be easily flustered, embarrassed, and cry a lot and be sad for people.

That was what shota-type of people were supposed to be, by rule and by law and by _reality_.

But Nagisa defies that rule, just like saying that subatomic particles have to be either free, bound or localized in quantum mechanics-but is not true. It's incorrect. Schrödinger's equation is normally made not algebraic functions, but linear partial differential systems, just like Nagisa was supposed to be cute and nice and loving-like a shota.

These ideas just can't be derived from any other principle, but they're violated so badly it just defies reason.

(Nagisa was supposed to be a nice, durable shota. Subatomic particles could be any of the three states in quantum mechanics.)

Then it ends up that they're not, which leaves both statements false and it also leaves Rei in a dangerous position. And no matter how exaggerated it sounds, it's really _not_.

Rei has dealt with many things before.

Rei has dealt with insane drivers, fought off senior bullies picking on other freshmen in their grade, juggled both track and swimming (though he'd eventually leaned towards the swim club), gone through nerve-wrecking state-level competitions, tutored seventeen students in a last-minute week of cramming before midterms, went through the ritual of becoming a teenager, doing that first job interview, and a lot more.

Rei is pretty adept at solving the enigmatic, ever-changing mess of a problem that's called life, and he's become pretty skilled at it.

…..However, the pink-teddy-bear-pajama-wearing person scares him more than the _devil _himself.

He's not kidding. He's really not.

(Earlier, Rei had attempted setting up all of these crosses and pieces of garlic around the boundaries of his bed, hoping to ward off whatever evil spirit had possessed the energetic blond-but had Nagisa only pout at him before discarding all of the material, ignoring his cries of_ "It took me a three-hour long ritual to make those!")_

It's a serious problem (not that life already isn't.. ha, pun, but _still_.)

Rei huffs. "No, we're not! You go to that shrine and fix it _yourself_. And this tent you made is really crappy, can't we take it down? It's so stuffy and annoying since the ceiling of this thing is so low," He says, poking at the blanket.

(The makeshift blanket tent was about only two feet high-which was really, _really _small and stuffy. Though Nagisa was fine with laying down, Rei felt smothered by the short thing. Besides, were they _five_? They didn't need to make things like this and whisper under the covers with a candle as if they were talking about their crushes or cooties. That kind of thing was reserved for kindergarten girls giggling about their boy infatuations.)

Nagisa waggles a finger at him, and beams. "What are you talking about, we're _supposed _to take chairs and blankets and make blanket-tents at BFF sleepover parties. And thank you for volunteering, Rei-chan!"

"This is why I wanted to invite Makoto-senpai…" Rei mutters, and trails off to give Nagisa a meaningful look. "But someone dumped a load of tutoring sessions on him-which were all supposed to be done by _you_," He adds, sighing. "Poor Makoto-senpai."

Nagisa rolls over so that now his stomach is on the floor, elbows folded to prop his head up. "It's okay, Mako-chan is really good at this kind of stuff. Anyways, don't you remember what happened the first time we visited that elementary? Mako-chan got scared and would scream, hiding behind Haru… kinda. But tonight, we're going to go back and see if we can undo Haru's curse… or rather, Rei-chan is going to go in and do the honors, ne?"

The kouhai backs away from Nagisa (the best he can, anyway, since they're both lying on his bed) and flails a little bit. "But, but. It was scary. And what if we make something worse happen to Haruka-senpai? Then shouldn't we look for him too, because we haven't seen him?"

Reaching over to push a few empty plastic wrappers out of the way (Nagisa has too much of a sweet tooth that it has Rei worried, hasn't that been two bags of candy already?), Nagisa wriggles over closer to him. "Like I said, Haru-chan's probably fine. He's still in his mind, so if we're not seeing him, then it's because Haru-chan doesn't wanna be found."

"...No, I think Haruka-senpai would have wanted to stay away from you anyways," Rei mutters under his breath, but perks up. "So, so, we're going tonight? What are you even supposed to do, anyways, to remove a curse?"

* * *

【 誰-CAN-ラスト-最長 の競技会に参加する ことはありません。 】

【Never take part in a competition of who-can-last-the-longest.】

"Kuchisake-onna, the slit-mouthed woman," Nagisa begins slowly for a dramatic effect, speaking in a low tone. Listening to him speak in such a serious voice is the strangest thing _ever_. "Don't walk alone at night, because you may come across a woman wearing a surgical mask. "You know, the white mask things they wear at hospitals," He adds on, motioning with his hands.

"...Nagisa, please, _stop…_." Covering both of his eyes with his hands, Rei curls up in the backseat of the taxi, attempting to shut out what he's hearing.

The blond stares at Rei with a grim expression. "When the woman comes to stand in front of you, she'll stop the person, and ask, 'Am I beautiful?' If you by chance happen to answer 'No,' then she will kill you with a pair of scissors she always carries on her person, but most people will say 'Yes'."

Peeking out from a hole he makes by separating two fingers, Rei pales. "All I did was ask about how we were going to undo the curse when we got there… stop, please…."

Lowering his eyes, Nagisa's large, clear eyes dip down, not responding to the half-hearted requests. "And then, the woman lifts up a few pale fingers and slowly lowers the mask….only to reveal that her mouth has been slit from ear…" The blond pauses the tirade here quietly traces a line on Rei's face from the tip of the kouhai's earlobe to the other one, fingertips brushing over Rei's mouth slowly, sensually before moving on the other side of his cheek. "...To the other ear, showing a grotesque shape."

Continuing the story, Nagisa pulls away from Rei- who shivers and covers his ears. "Then, she will ask another question. She'll ask, 'How about now?' In that case, no matter what the answer was at that point, the woman will kill you. If you say no, she'll cut you in half, and if you say yes, she'll cut your mouth open to be like hers."

It's dark outside, very dark, as the sun has already set and the stars are starting to come up-but there are ominous clouds outside, and with the taxi vibrating at strange intervals- Rei is scared, _scared _out of his mind, and having Nagisa whisper these urban legends in his ear isn't exactly _helping_.

"...And it happens on nights like these, if you happen to walk outside alone," Nagisa finally finishes, gesturing outside, and Rei curls up more on the back seat.

(Their taxi driver is an old man who is almost deaf, so he can't hear anything and Rei can't request help from him either.)

"B-But…" Rei hates himself for asking, but he can't help it. "You have to die? There's no way out?"

"Hmm… ne, are you scared, Rei-chan?" The blond replies with a glint in his eyes. "I'm really, really good at this, aren't I? One time, back in middle school, I even made Mako-chan scream and cling to Haru-chan!"

"J-Just tell me the answer," The kouhai starts, having stuttered after being startled (they had hit a huge bump in the road and he'd almost screamed.)

There were no street lights- _why were there no street lights_? It was really dark, with no one around, just the road and then grass, and Rei felt like if he were to go out there, he would really, really end up meeting the kuchisake woman, and he _had _to be prepared.

There was one road, two lanes. Each lane was about 1.5 meters wide, colored with faded yellow dotted lines. The time was 19:25, the weather forecast was dark and cloudy, with 30% chance of rain. Density of population? About .5% out here, which meant there were no people around and he would be on his own. Chance of meeting a vengeful ghost? 50%.

It was simple, really, since all life really was happened to be information built on information, but ghosts were just out of this world and Rei wanted to _cry _because it wasn't _fair_.

"Alright, alright," Nagisa relents. "To escape the kuchisake-onna, you can answer her second question with 'You're average' or "So-so," and if you're fast enough, you can escape while she's confused. Or if you're lucky enough to have any sweets or fruit on you, you can throw them at her. She'll pick them up, which gives you a chance to run. The last way is to ask her if you are pretty, which will confuse her and then she'll leave."

Rei breathes out a sigh. "W-Whew…"

Their taxi driver is really deaf-Nagisa had to yell where they were trying to go at him (though the blond didn't mind, he thought it was 'fun,' actually), and Rei wishes they could have picked someone more useful because he can't make Nagisa shut up and he's so _scared_.

"Ne, Rei-chan?" Nagisa points to the other's arms, which are currently wrapped around him. "Not that I mind you clinging to me, but wow, you must have been really scared."

"...Of course not," Rei snaps, and moves back as quick as lightning, since he refuses to rely on Nagisa as a comfort therapy for all of this (it would not end well, for sure) and the blond would never let him live it down.

The blond makes a disappointed face at him. "Awww, Rei-chan." He takes this moment to lean over and breathe into the kouhai's ear and brush his fingers along Rei's face again slowly, pointing out the proximities of the slit that he'd talked about in the story. "Isn't it scary to think your face would be cut open right here.. all the way to over here?"

Rei shivers again. "_Stopppp_."

"Heh heh, you can cling to me whenever you get scared."

…. And at this, Rei is feeling so vengeful that he's also determined to make Nagisa shriek or scream at some part in their nightly escapade. "In your dreams.."

The taxi pulls to a stop, and the driver puts out his hand for the money, shouting the words at quite a loud volume (since he's deaf.) Starting forward, Rei almost drops the bills a few times but hands over a few, along with two coins and the driver shoos them out.

They've arrived in front of their local shrine. Not large, not fancy, it has about three large rooms and four tiny private ones, but the place is well-kept and decently clean.

"Don't touch anything and make any weird curses activate on us again like last time…. dasai," Rei almost begs, zipping up his jacket since outside, it's kind of cold.

Nagisa starts bounding up the steps with no fear, nodding. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. You can't blame me, the kitten statue was really cute! And I thought it'd look good with Haru, so I made him hold it and I took a picture. I mean, who even _has _a cat for a local god? But I got it, I won't do anything…. probably."

Looking around with suspicious eyes, Rei slowly follows. He has a pouch of salt hanging from his waist, along with a silver-cross necklace he'd bought from a vendor the other day. (Nagisa had said it made him look cool, but he'd bought it for protection purposes.) "Please don't, I can' deal with any more of the supernatural things. And you know what happened to Haruka-senpai after you started making him pick up and hold the sacred things. But, do you even know what we're doing?"

"No clue!" Nagisa almost sings, but turns around to point a dramatic finger at Rei. "Can't we just throw in random things, improvise, and hope Haru changes back?"

"...You might make it worse," Rei deadpans. "Don't you remember there were paintings of people turning into grotesque monsters? I think that could happen, too. Then we'd be in huge trouble."

"Eeeh, Haru-chan as a monster? No, then he'd really eat me for all the times I've stolen his food. Fine, let's do this." Nagisa stops and waits for Rei to catch up, and when he doesn't for a long time (Rei is moving along slowly, one foot at a time at the pace of a snail), he goes back and holds Rei's hand, smiling.

For once, Rei doesn't complain, because (though he will never admit it) his legs are shaking and he's scared. "So, what are we doing? And I wish Makoto-senapi could have come…"

The blond makes a 'tsk'-ing sound three times. "We're offering food to the local deity and asking her to let Haru-chan go. And by the way, Mako-chan is worse than this stuff at you, he always clung to Haru-chan. And besides, after tutoring, I volunteered him to help out for free at a takoyaki stand… so he could be with his tako-chaaans!" He raises his voice dramatically, thrusting his other free hand to his chest. "Am I not such a good person? While we go under these perils, I allowed Mako-chan to be with his_ tako-chan_s."

….There are so many things wrong with this Rei can't even begin.

1) Nagisa made Makoto practically work for free without even asking-which has to be bad. And rude. Then annoying, even if it is the blond.

2) Nagisa is ONLY doing this so he can scare the crap out of him.

3) He still won't let go of the horrible tako-jokes, which have been repeated 72 times just this week.

4) Nagisa is still only doing this to scare the crap out of him.

5) His dramatics are much better when he's joking around, rather than in the theatre, which is _weird_.

6) Nagisa _still _wants to scare the crap out of him.

7) He doesn't like Nagisa when he becomes like this. At _all_.

Not choosing to comment, Rei huffs and looks ahead, still making Nagisa take the lead (pulling his hand forward), because he doesn't want to knock something over or carelessly start another curse cycle.

Before they both stop, because flickering in the dim light, there's an apparition standing before them.

A… A ghost. Or a spirit. But it looks physical and real, somehow..

Rei's free hand reaches up to finger his cross necklace, and he gulps loudly.

Nagisa also seems surprised (and a little scared), because the pressure on his hand has gotten intense as it's being squeezed, and they can't believe their eyes-

.

.

.

"_...Haruka-senpai?"_

* * *

Thanks to **CapturedbyNoodles** (shush you),** PinkSugarDust, vakiromi, BlueKaZeBlack, JustJoJola, MachineWash, 26, Guest, Oshawott-kun, celestialstarynight, Eu Nakamura, shadowmarialove, dark24971, MeikoKuran999, Kinkylittlewolf, fAnFicLover0147, Yoruko Rhapsodos, AsDarknessSpreads, Pipulp99** (come on, pay attention in class),** LightHead, NezYu, L. Monster, Maiden Warrior, pixnic, Break of Dawn, Jackhammerbaby0103** (look at what you did),** Peque Saltamontes. **

Confession time; the previous chapter was really more of a tease, in the sense that there isn't going to be sudden M-rated things. I don't even know if I'll do it, since this is such a freelance story I don't know how I'd put it in but maybe I"ll try.

Oh, man. The previous chapter had a HUGE response, especially the last line, and I feel that all of you enjoyed that way too much. Thanks for all of the support, though! And I'd like to wish a Happy Halloween to everyone, though you're all (other than Pipulp99 hurr hurr) too old to do any trick-or-treating, or reside in other countries. Halloween kind of influenced this chapter, so there we are.

The Kuchisake-story is one I was reading yesterday during a course, and after I did, there was a blackout and I was so scared along with three other people-we all moved and huddled up in the corner.

* * *

**Anon Wall**. To those I cannot reply to if I don't know you personally.

**Maiden Warrior. **You've been there for me since the beginning, I don't think you understand how much I love you. Always so sweet and cute. Like, I don't think anyone else enjoyed any of the humor with Nitori because they were too busy going 'O.M.G. Haru. Bottoms.' Not that there's anything bad with it, but I'm /trying/ here. And we- I absolutely agree with you. HaruRin is the cutest thing ever, and I think it'd be hot too (-coughs- secretly writing it though no one would like it) and it just makes more sense. In the light novels, Haru is kind of an insensitive jerk to everyone and Rin is the one /chasing/ after him, and Idon'tknow, it's hot.

**NezYu**. I've heard from you before, though I don't remember! And thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yes, yes, we all want to see things happen. Thankyou for reviewing, if I didn't have all of these quick responses I wouldn't bother. I'm lazy.

**Guest**. Uh… sure? I'm not, really, I'm snappy and irritable easily. At this rate, I'll be married to everyone so I can't, sorry. -Apologies.-

* * *

Owari

Haru and Rin: -Don't sleep well because they're not used to this arrangement of not being together.-

Rin: -Shifts over. -

Haru: -Makes a discontented whistling sound.-

Rin: …. -Covers face with pillow.-

Haru: -Feels like scratching up the blankets.-

Rin: -Is thing "Damnit, I can't sleep."-

Haru: -Flicks his ear back.-

Rin: -Checks phone.-

Haru: -Sighs.-

Aiichiro: Zzzzzz…

Haru and Rin: ….

(At least one of them can sleep.)

* * *

**See you next Tuesday! Four days, countdown.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	12. Chapter 12

Haven't been able to navigate myself quite as much because I cut my hair and got bangs. Casual, off-the side ones, since I just have one long fringe on the edge and smaller ones in, and-I feel like all I've been doing this weekend is pinning them back into 'x' shapes with bobby pins whenever I study or focus on something. So whenever I study a manuscript or put music together-_ time to get the pins out with the blue-lined glasses._ Which is a _no. _

(No, don't start asking for pictures, I'm not giving you any. -Points at Skype people.-)

About the direction this story is going in, I think it would have been very decent for a supernatural story, or a more epic plotline. With Rei and Nagisa, the directions and such, it turned out very nicely and would have made an ace adventure story. With such a short deadline, it came out pretty well, and I was tempted to scrap it and use it for another story, but oh well, I guess I should write this one to the best I can. So you _better… _

Enjoy!

[ … ^See what I did there.]

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part twelve entails **of why does a dolphin not fly dive to world

"_...Haruka-senpai?"_

But as soon as the words leave Rei, the faint apparition flickers and becomes distorted like static. The Haru-Ghost thing closes his eyes and has a faint of a smile on his face, before it raises a hand in some sort of a greeting-

"_Wait, Haru-chan! Don't go!"_

-Before the apparition completely disappears with particles slowly coming apart, erasing away like dust, and it's way too late before Rei realizes that the wave wasn't a greeting_, it was a goodbye_.

Stunned, the two younger members of the Iwatobi swim team, still holding hands, stand there and stare in shock at the place where the Haru-ghost thing had disappeared, not moving... for a few, impossibly-long moments.

Rei blinks. Strangely, as if the world is now losing reason, the surroundings around him start to fade away, the lines and colors blurring together.

It isn't until Nagisa is tapping his cheeks with both of his hands that Rei comes back to reality.

"_Breathe_, Rei-chan, breathe! You're turning pale! Rei-chan!"

…. And Rei blinks again, _inhales_, and the world now comes back into focus, the lines going back to where they're supposed to be and the colors not meshing together anymore.

They both stay like that for a while, Nagisa still holding his face with both hands and staring him down, determined to keep Rei awake and Rei just basking in what had just happened. Though the blond is shorter than he is by quite a bit, Nagisa continues reaching up on the tips of his toes and they're both still, not moving.

This time, it's Rei who breaks away first. "What….. what was _that_?"

There is a silence, before both of them turn towards the shrine. It had looked beautiful to both of them before, but now the grounds seem eerie. The once faintly shaded plants and flowers now seemed to draw on the shadows, and Rei reaches up and lowers Nagisa's wrists, holding onto them.

"Gou and I…." The kouhai starts slowly, thinking. "Gou and I… we did some research about the history, and it was really, really hard to find. We found that throughout the years, in this area, all kinds of animal spirits were said to live here. Foxes, kitsune, tanuki, Basan, Fūri… and so on."

Nagisa blinks, calming down, and seems to fall back into his regular rhythm of being cheerful and upbeat. "Ohhh, sounds cool. Can you keep one as a pet? I mean, I'd doubt it would be like having a dog or a cat as a pet, since those are all household-ish. And I kinda remember, wasn't there a bake-danuki in the Nihon Shoki? It was so hard to read. I don't like literature class. The teacher's fallen asleep during a lecture before, and we were all eating mochi."

The glasses-wearing boy stares for a few seconds, taken aback by the sudden rambling.

"I don't know, since I'm a freshmen and I haven't taken your literature classes yet," Rei admits, but then quickly adds on before Nagisa can pick up another chance to open his mouth. "Tanuki are in a lot of folklore, and they're supposed to be mischievous and tricky. They shapeshift into humans, though they're also idiots and absentminded. Kind of like you."

"_Hey_," Nagisa complains, and pulls his wrists away, going back to holding Rei's hands as both start edging towards the shrine entrance. "They sound kinda cool, though I can't imagine them since I read One Piece, and Chopper is a doctor. Maybe the idiot part, but nothing else. Not that Chopper isn't cool, he's really sweet and lovable! Ne, ne, if you're gonna suggest that there's a tanuki here, why don't we ask him to heal us?"

They're whispering now, but not so scared anymore. "Nagisa, let's not talk about manga right now. You have the worst timing _ever, _and we're not even hurt. Anyways, back on topic about tanuki. In classics, they're given kitsune-like abilities. Like shapeshifting into non-living objects, into people, and even possessing humans and doing bad things with their bodies. And don't you _dare _start on what you're about to say."

Nagisa closes his mouth, pouting. "Come onnn, you can't pass up a Naruto reference. I bet the showdown with Madara is going to end with Sasuke throwing Naruto transformed as some kind of weapon… which fits in, 'cause kitsune, right? Like that time Naruto turned into a shuriken and they defeated Zabuza."

The first step. The second, the third. The pair are now making their way up to the entrance stairway, still whispering to each other, going hand-in-hand.

The kouhai sighs, but ends up laughing anyways. "..I'm sorry to say this, but please,_ shut up_. This is the most crucial part. Therianthropes, or rather, therianthropy is known as the shapeshifting of humans into animals through a metamorphosis of some kind."

"Like butterflies? But what does that have to do with Haru? Or maybe they can metamorph into titans too.. you know how weird that would be? A Haru-Titan?"

(Oh. _God_. The haunted shrine was _already _scary enough, bringing up images of human-eating giants was _not _doing well with his stomach. It was a really smart decision to not eat anything- because Rei would have nothing to hurl.)

Cold, white marble stone makes up the rest of the staircase up into the entrance. They've made it about halfway up, and they continue walking.

"_Nagisa_. So, around the world, there have always been stories about people to shift into animals. Birds, dogs, wolves, cats. In our country, there was once a time where people believed in demons, and thought that cats turned into monsters."

"Eh? So Haru can turn into a monster? We're going to have to run, the Jinchuuriki is coming-"

_Smack_.

"_Owwww_, Rei-chan," The blond complains, rubbing his head. "Fine, fine, I'll wait until you're done."

"I absolutely hate manga," Rei mutters, (ignoring the blond's cry of_ 'You never read i_t!' in the background). It's so misconcepted. All of the main ideas come from folklore and such, if you look hard enough. One Piece's tanuki thing is completely stolen. And just so you know, the fox thing is all different. In Korea, they're 'nine-tailed foxes,' in China, they're 'transcendental foxes,' and in Japan, they're just 'white foxes'. Naruto is based off of kitsune folklore. Beelzebub is the name of a demon prince, and Magi are the names of the three wisemen in the Christian Bible who came to Christ."

Not having paid attention to where he was going, Rei misses a step and almost trips-before Nagisa steadies him back onto his feet with a grin.

(He'd forgotten that Nagisa too, with his small stature could pack a punch and was therefore strong. A _short _punch, though-ha, pun, though this was _not the time for it_ and _damnit_, why was he so lame.)

Like, navigation. It wasn't something he did well. Rei coughs. "So, I think since the number of people who come to this shrine have become lower and lower as of recently, the 'God', if we can call it that," Rei says, making quotation marks with his fingers, referring to the nameless local deity. "Was excited to see us, until you knocked over an important statue thing."

(Rei pointedly gives Nagisa a look, reminding him that this is all his fault in the first place.)

At least the blond has the decency to look guilty.

He continues. "I found out that the statue thing was a bringer of luck for this region- you really should _not _have knocked that one over, of all things. So, evidently Haruka-senpai is the one that handled it, though it's all your fault, and since the lucky statue is gone- I think the local deity got angry and set a curse on Haru. Though I'm not really sure if it's a curse, because Haru is then supposed to stay there and guard the shrine, you know. To be the 'blessed' replacement for the new luck bringer stone thing."

Now, they're standing at the shrine door, which is being held up under a patio. Nagisa pouts. "So, so, Haru got turned into a lucky spirit? Then why isn't he here, and if I hug him, will I win the lottery? Absorb his magic luck?"

Rei adjusts his glasses. "I _think _he was supposed to become a yōkai[1]… like a kitsune, but right afterwards, Haru jumped into the sacred pool inside. Remember? And I don't think tanuki or kitsune are supposed to swim… so it ended up being mixed up and then he was a cat?"

_[1] Yōkai. Kind of a general type of supernatural monsters? They tend to have animal features, though, like the Kappa and tengu, maybe. It's really broad, since yōkai can be anything from part human, part animal, to even inanimate objects. They all have powers, though. _

"Then, Haru should be bound here, but he's roaming around, isn't he?"

The kouhai nods. "That must mean there's something out there that's allowing him to run free. Normally, in the stories, only something like having a lover could cause irregularities in the rules, but I doubt that's Haru's case. And technically, if he's roaming around, then Haru should be able to change back at will, since he's not bound by the laws restraining him as a guardian to this shrine- not completely, but at least for some amount of time as a human."

Nagisa gasps. "Waaaait, then doesn't that mean Haru's just not changing back on purpose?"

Not exactly sure, Rei shrugs. "This is a tricky subject. It might be that he doesn't know he can, or it's too difficult to, or Haru's never had any training for this kind of thing- only people in ancient time would have dealings with the spirits. But what I think most is… Haru doesn't _want _to change back, which is why he's stuck."

"He doesn't want to? Are you suuure, because that doesn't sound right."

Rei frowns. "Haruka-senpai never thinks about anything that takes too much effort, he just does whatever is the flow, being natural. Like he's always saying, _Free_. If he really, really _really _wanted to change back, I think he would have tried to- and it would have happened, since senpai is like that."

Sighing, the blond makes a face. "Eeeh, doesn't Haru-chan miss me? He should come back to us soon. And that makes sense…. maybe Haru fell in love with being able to swim in water all the time.. and doesn't wanna go back to being human. Or maybe he does, but he's not desperate enough for it to magically happen."

Stopping momentarily, Rei lets out a snort of laughter. "Actually, I can imagine that. It's absurd, but it's so Haruka-senpai. Maybe he's living in a pool of water."

"Then what are we gonna do? We don't know where Haru-chan is."

"Simple. Release him from the curse... uh, er, blessing thing."

Slowly, Nagisa only shakes his head. "Mako-chan wouldn't believe us."

"He wouldn't believe _you_," The kouhai corrects, and opens the door, shoving a panicked Nagisa in head first (it was his fault after all) before following.

"... (Sniff) …. R-Rei-c-chan.. I'm scared….."

"Eeeeh?! And how do you think_ I_ have been feeling _all _evening?!"

* * *

【それはあなたがそれをノックダウンする得れば石を構築するだけフェアだ。】

【It's only fair to build a stone if you get to knock it down.】

Cold, breezy wind runs over the tilted surface of the slightly angled plaster.

Perched on the tallest tower-roof thing on the main body building of Samezuka, Haru makes a contented whistling sound to no one in particular.

If he had a choice, he would (being this restless) normally either be taking a bath and soaking for hours, texting Nagisa and suggesting they break into some pool, or try the ocean (as long as it wasn't stormy and dangerous.)

In the case that Haru really tried doing so to get to one of this desirable situations successfully, he probably could, but he doesn't really want to leave Samezuka because it's too much of an effort and none of the choices were available to him now (except the ocean) or nearby (now cross out the ocean).

With not much else to do, Haru amuses himself by figuring out how to get up to the roof of the school without falling and injuring himself.

Maybe he needed air.

Maybe he was cramped.

Maybe he wanted to get away.

Maybe he wanted to _run _away.

Maybe he needed some space out here in the open sky, but for some reason, he now feels _much _better and calmer. As if his head has completely cleared and the angry dark clouds have gone far, far away.

Haru doesn't need to think about the Rin thing anymore.

_Because_, well, he's never thought about things that required effort. It was just too complicated, and life was meant to go a certain way, so it was easier to just go with it. Not that Haru never tried or was going to be content with receiving the low parts of life- it was the opposite. It was because he was free that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, and if he wanted to- he could be at the very top, _because _he was free.

So he doesn't need to think about it.

He never has.

He'll just accept it and not think anymore (about the awkwardness, yeah, or what to do).

『There are just some things you accept in life, aren't there?』

Not necessarily things about what other people think.

『˙uosɹǝd ʎɹɐuıpɹo uɐ ʇsnظ ǝɹ'noʎ 'ʎʇuǝʍʇ ʇıɥ noʎ ǝɔuo˙

˙snıuǝb ɐ noʎ ןןɐɔ ʎǝɥʇ 'uǝǝʇɟıɟ ǝɹ'noʎ uǝɥʍ˙

˙ʎbıpoɹd ɐ noʎ ןןɐɔ ʎǝɥʇ 'uǝʇ ǝɹ'noʎ uǝɥʍ˙』

The sky is all shades of blue.

The sun rises from the east, and it sets in the west.

Adding one to one equals two.

Dividing by zero ends up with an invalid.

Twenty-four hours make one day, 1440 minutes make the same day.

The molecular formula of water (the only one he ever remembered for Biology) is H2O, and dolphins belong in the ocean.

His name is Nanase Haruka, and he's often mistaken for a girl.

Matsuoka Rin is his childhood friend, and someone he'll always care about- in a platonic way.

Haru makes a whistling sound again, pouncing up to paw at a bird who has swooped too low (that shrieks loudly in his ear, flapping furiously to get away). It's kind of a stupid outcome, actually, but he doesn't care.

Even if Haru isn't attracted to Rin in such a weird way, they can still be friends because they were and still can be, and he just won't think about it anymore because it's easier that way.

(Meaning, in the end, past all of the dramatics and eloquent mind monologues and moment of truths, the only solution Haru has come up with is…. ignoring what has happened, basically, and going on like he had done before, with some fancy words about doing what he wants.)

(Screw you, inner conscience voice.)

Haru stands up and hops down from the little tower box on top of the roof, shaking his head.

_Good job, Haru. _

_Thank you, Haru._

* * *

【再度の形状を変更し、迷った。】

【It changed shape again, and wavered.】

"Iruka… _Iruka_! Where are you?!"

Paws padding softly on the ground, Haru hops down from one tall walled fence to another, making his way to the noises thundering around on the school grounds.

He hadn't thought he'd been gone for that long, but with all the time Haru had spent running around on the building rooftops, maybe an hour or two had gone by?

Since when he'd gone back to the dorm room, slipped in through the window, the room lights were turned on, all of the doors (entrance, closet, bathroom) were all open, drawers and containers searched through and tossed aside, and following their scents outside…

…. Haru had ended up here.

"Iruka-chan… (Sniff) … Iruka-chan, come back!"

Were they… were they looking for him?

Mewing somewhat loudly, Haru turns around the last corner, seeing that Rin is right below him-

"Matsuoka-senpai?"

-And jumps off of the fence wall, landing on the startled redhead's stomach, kind of tackling him backwards onto the grass.

When Haru does this, Rin really does seem surprised because the redhead curses loudly and fumbles to properly catch Haru (since it was sort of a "Think fast!" kind of thing) in his arms, landing with his back on the ground. The redhead immediately makes a face at Haru (is he _pouting_? Is this for real?).

"Where _were _you?" Rin demands, sounding overly angry, but isn't really, because all he does is lay back on the ground, tilt his head back, and hold Haru to his chest.

Haru flicks his tail upwards and attempts to give an apologetic meow.

_Sorry, I was kind of trying to get over you and your new development._

But it _does _feel kind of nice to be cared for, and by the look of it, the redhead had been searching for him for quite a while. And it also does feel nice to be using someone else as a body cushion.

"Nitori woke me up in the middle of the night," Rin explains, and breathes out. "And said he couldn't find you anywhere. Thought you were just hiding around the room or something weird, since you never leave, but when we really couldn't find you…."

The redhead trails off, and instead calls the panicked kouhai over to show him that he's found their lost person _("Calm down, Nitori, your lost lovechild is right here."_)

_("Don't tease me, senpai! I was really worried!")_

And Haru is kind of touched again because when a pouty Nitori trudges over to them (with still the freaked-out panicky look on his face and chibi-tearing eyes), Nitori steals Haru (plucking him off of Rin) and holds Haru up, swinging him around in circles to celebrate finding him (while Rin snaps.)

Nitori is smiling dorkily, kind of embarrassed but too happy to let it bother him at this point. As if dancing with Haru, the kouhai twirls him around in circles and chatters animately about_ 'Meeting again, Iruka-chan!'_

(While Rin glowers in the background.)

"What… do you think you are doing?"

"I'm stealing Iruka-chan from you, senpai!"

And as if this is some reunion scene from a play or one of those princess movies, Nitori continues twirling Haru around, mock-dancing(?) to some waltz tune the kouhai is humming ecstatically.

This is the part where it's supposed to cut to the happy ending. Birds burst out of the trees are start to sing, and they all burst out into a chorus song at the same time, singing about happiness or love or whatever, like in the musicals.

(But a certain, violent redhead gets in the way.)

Rin is up right away, stretching his arms and tossing his head back. (The athletic, sport-like competitive aura coming on.) "Nitori." Only one word is said, but it's enough, because enough menace and enough threats are laced in that one word, and they all shiver.

(Not that he really cares about having Iruka stolen, but being messed with is something he does _not _tolerate.)

"... U-Uh. H-Haha.. Iruka-chan, Matsuoka-senpai doesn't look very happy… and I'm not up to fighting fire-breathing dragons quite yet, so why don't we..uh…. heh heh, make a run for it?"

Knuckles are cracked. "Even if I'm not on the track team, I can run pretty fast, you know."

"... _Waah_! We're _running_, Iruka-chan, we're running _away_!"

* * *

【常にこの方法！】

【Always this way!】

Just like that, being carried in Nitori's arms (with the kouhai screaming his head off while trying to run for his life), it wasn't a surprise when several people woke up and started gathering outside, trying to see what was going on.

(Although Nitori was a bit on the short side, and wasn't that built or stocky like Rin… Nitori was still very fit, and could run very fast despite an even faster Rin chasing after them. It reminded him of Nagisa running from Rei, and Haru wondered if maybe short people were fast at running because they were constantly chased?)

Fortunately, before they can be caught (by the angry wandering students outside, wondering what all of the noise is about), Nitori does a somersault into their dorm room, dropps Haru on the floor, zipps up onto the top bunk, covers himself in blankets, and hides.

(So, really, Aiichiro was nothing but a bundle of blankets in the corner.)

And it is just in time too, because Rin comes in, panting, and slams their door shut,_ don_e with any kind of commotion of the day.

(While outside, students are still wandering and arguing over who had possibly made all the noise, screaming and thundering all over the grounds… possibly knocking over some potted plants and vases too.?)

Haru waits on the floor and blinks up at Rin innocently-

"_Goddamnit_."

-Who only facepalms before turning on the fan and plopping down on the bed.

It was now about… 3 A.M.?

Now that all the excitement of the day is gone, Haru is feeling tired, too.

On the top bunk, Nitori shuffles around and sneaks several peeks at Rin from up there (who doesn't do anything about it but give the kouhai a pointed stare, which makes Nitori go into fits of spluttering nervous laughter). But the mood is considerably lighter.

Haru pads his way on the floor towards Rin's bed, and hops up on it. His weight is really small, so it hardly makes an indent on the mattress, but the redhead notices anyway and gives a sort of hopeless sigh.

Getting up to a sitting position, Rin pats the bed (at where Haru's normal sleeping spot is), and Haru complies quietly.

(So in the end, Haru hasn't really gone a day without sleeping with Rin.)

"Don't you dare leave again."

"_Riiiii._"

* * *

【忘れてはいけない、桃、リンゴの前に落ちる。】

【Don't forget, the peach falls before the apple.】

Three days left.

There are only three days left before Rin's suspension is over, and Haru is kind of sad, actually.

It means that now, at the same time Nitori gets up and ready to go out, Rin will do the same, and for the majority of the day, he won't be able to spend the day with him.

Sometimes, it bothers him.

It bothers him that he's gotten too used to this kind of lifestyle, and how much he's come to like being with Rin and the strange kouhai that looks after everyone.

Right now, the room is almost empty because Nitori isn't in there singing songs or doing something weird again or annoying Rin. Then Rin is just laying on his bed with glasses on, attempting to read through some kind of traditional literature and get last-minute homework done (though with the frustrated page-turning that's happening, Haru doubts it's going well.)

As for Haru?

He is currently sprawled across Rin's lap, almost half-asleep and at ease...listening to him breathe, and listening to the scratches of the pen that flit across paper (when Rin actually stops making those frustrated noises and writes something), and listening to the faint heartbeat that Haru picks up if he focuses really hard.

As of now, Haru is really half-asleep. Not really sure whether he's dreaming or still in the real world, but Haru thinks that Rin might be singing too, maybe(.?) just faintly, softly, not loud enough for anyone but him to hear.

Haru doesn't really want things to go back to the way they're going to be, because that would mean he'd have to say goodbye to Rin and Nitori (though he misses the Iwatobi team) and all of this is going to disappear.

Like it would have never happened.

Rin absentmindedly strokes his head sometimes, and Haru tries not to, but can't help it when he purrs because it's _perfection _and it's really nice to just lay there.

(And it makes him happy.)

The sky outside had been clear, but now, it starts to get dark and Haru shivers involuntarily.

_Rin…_

* * *

【それは期待されていなかった、それがあった？】

【It wasn't expected, was it?】

_-A few hours previous.-_

"Then what was the ghost-Haru we saw earlier? You haven't explained why we saw that."

Rei sighs, and motions for Nagisa to be quiet. They're both looking around the shrine rooms, looking for a clue. It was really late in the morning.. about four, maybe? But it was fine, since both were wide awake after having seen the Haru-ghost.

"I don't know everything, don't ask me. All I can guess is that the curse kept some part of Haru here? I wouldn't know. We need to find the statue you broke initially and either break it completely or fix it, somehow."

Nagisa makes a whining sound. "I don't remember where we left it… it's just gone. The funny-looking cat statue I asked Haru to carry around, because I wanted to take it home and play with it. Rei-chan, what if we don't find it?"

He doesn't miss a beat. "Then Haruka-senpai is going to stay a neko forever."

"Aaah, no way… but this shrine is creepy, and I feel depressed, for some reason. Is that the malevolent spirits affecting me? I'm deading.. Rei-chan, I'm _deading_.. maybe I'll become a ghost, too..."

"That isn't a word! And you need to suck it up, since it's your fault in the first place. Here, sprinkle salt over your clothes."

"Fine, fine.. wait, Rei-chan."

This is the last room they're checking.

Rei pauses and turns around to glance at Nagisa, because the blond has stopped holding hands with him and moved to wrap around his wrist, tugging at it excitedly.

"I remember now.. Mako-chan put the pieces here, I think, with some money, in hopes that the caretakers might find it and either get it fixed or take the money. It's here. So… what are we going to do?"

"..." Rei purses his lips, thinking. "Well.. if the local deity got angry at Haru for breaking a sacred statue thing meant to bless the town.. what would one do to appease it.. and get Haru released from the curse?"

"...I would love to be a cat, I think it's a blessing. Uh.. buy the scary spirits some beer? Alcohol? Maybe throw a pizza party.. and do a movie night? Pay up? Or maybe.. it might like smoking? We could try sacrificing a virgin…"

Rei facewalls, exasperated. "And this is why we don't let you do anything. No, we can bring a new statue that's similar to the one that was broken, burn incense, ask for Haru to be released, and hope for the best.

"What?" Nagisa perks up. "Burning something?"

"..._..No, _you murderous_ pyromaniac_, we are burning incense for the nice scents it might bring. You ar_e not_ going anywhere near the matches, don't you even _dare."_

"_Awww._ Rei-chaaan."

"_Please_ shut up, Nagisa."

* * *

【それは移動を開始する。】

【It starts to move.】

It's about mid-afternoon now, and Haru's woken up from his nap.

The redhead still hasn't shifted from his position on the bed (sitting cross-legged, with packets of paper and books tossed all over the mattress in a messy manner), but is has now fallen asleep sitting up. Which doesn't really make sense, but Rin is still asleep, leaning over Haru with a hand holding up his face.

Haru supposes that he isn't the only one who's tired from the early morning excursions, and decides to wake Rin up (if only to nudge him to sleep in a more comfortable position). Pushing against the arm the redhead is using to keep his head up, Haru pushes it out, and Rin promptly, ungracefully, falls face first onto a book.

_Smack. _

(...No gracefulness at all.)

"...Huh….?" Rin mumbles, still intoxicated from lack of sleep and not bothered enough to care about the pain he should be feeling from smacking a book with his face. "...Iruka?"

Haru mews and drags a few packets of papers over with his teeth (being careful not to wet the paper with saliva or anything unsanitary like that), leaving a space for Rin to kind of lay down in peacefully.

Rin is kind of childlike when he wakes up- if he's not in a bad mood, and it's kind of cute, really. It reminds Haru of when they were younger.

Though, when Rin does wake up in a bad mood, it's no laughing matter, because a grumpy Rin is seriously something to be reckoned with (Aiichiro has told Haru plenty of times, laughing secretly under the cover of blankets).

But when he's not, Rin does a lot of yawning and is very compliant, which is nice, and Rin also tends to not curse when he's just woken up either, so that's a plus.

(Compared to his Iwatobi friends, Rin alone does more than enough swearing for all of them put together.)

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Rin kicks away one of the thick textbooks_ (oops, there went that on_e) to make legroom, and shoves away many of the other papers with the other foot_ (oh no, Haru was pretty sure that was homework Rin said he needed to turn in_) so Haru ends up diving underneath the bed to retrieve all of the things to the best that he can.

When Haru resurfaces, though, he isn't able to move because he finds Rin's arms around him once again and thinking_ whatever, this is enough_, he's content to stay there for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

【しかし、決して最後の夢はありません。】

【But, dreams never last.】

【彼はそれの残りの部分を生きて二十四時間未満を持っています。】

【He has less than twenty-four hours to live the rest of it.】

* * *

Thanks to **celestialstarynight, vakiromi, pixnic, PinkSugarDust, Jackhammerbaby0103, Maiden Warrior, Oshawott-kun, MachineWash** (new regular3?), **Guest, Eu Nakamura, BlueKaZeBlack** (recognize you too! new one),** MeikoKuran999, shadowmarialove, KatherineLays, Peque Saltamontes, Yoruko Rhapsodos, JustJolola, L. Monster, Break of Dawn. **

All of you are so sweet and supportive. Might not respond to all of the comments, but _definitely _blush and flail over every single one and Ko would definitely leap into all of your arms.. because I have such funny/thoughtful/adorable reviewers. You all make my day! Especially since Free! is such a smaller and new fandom, compared to what, One Piece or Naruto. … Please know that if you are a regular, I recognize you each time and you make me so happy and blush-ful. Thankyou. All of you.

**Anon Wall. To those I can't reply to or know personally. **

**Oshawott-kun. **(I know it's you, Laura, so don't complain.)

**KatherineLays**. Very happy to hear you like my writing style… it is very thought-flowly and then told in snippets and a process-by-process action. For the suspense. Unfortunately, we'll be delving into some issues Rin and Haru will have come up, so I'm not sure about the fluff. And FYI, ….. your last two sentences, giving the scissor threat with the scary face… it scared the crap out of me. (Ask **Jun **and **Pipulp99**, I was freaking out). I...I will try… -Deading.-

**Guest**. Oh no, you make the eleventh threat I've had for this story to end happily. Don't slit my face, I won't be able to see and then no writing. Nope. And I'm updating really quickly, despite the fact that I lose many reviews, so you _better _appreciate it.

**Maiden Warrior.** You've really been there from the beginning… like, you don't even know how much you've helped me, along with everyone else. And yes! Nitori is a dork. And SPEAKING OF PUNS I HAVE A FRIEND (**CapturedbyNoodles**) WHO GAVE ME THIS HORRIBLE CAT PUN. I would send it to you but you have no account! Anyways, Haru wants to but who knows if he can stay with Rin? And AHAHAHA, NAGISA IS A THUG. You don't want to mess with him. -Snaps.- And I really want to write some childhood scenes, but I don't know where to put them. They would be so cute! And Nagisa is too good of a troll, let's see if he faces karma.

* * *

**Important Notice: **Even though I keep on saying that the pairing I like best is HaruRin and talk about how canon and perfect it is, this will stay in a RinHaru-tone because that's how I planned this out and vice versa. Unless everyone suddenly says it is okay. The words in the story that were upside down (did you notice?) can be read, just tilt your phone the other way..

Sorry about the lead-on, Haru did _not _turn back into a human. It'll happen soon, though. Less than twenty-four hours to be with Rin, maybe? Then the dream ends and _goodbye, Rin._ I'm tempted to just crash this story and end it in a tragic death-scene kind of thing. The irony would be beautiful.

If anyone caught where the _"Good job, Haru. Thank you, Haru_" reference came from, stellar! (Ko can't even look at it or hear it without crying.) Miiight be used a few more times, and if you see some incorrect spellings in the next few chapters to come (-coughs- **Li**) if they're really weird, I do know how to spell the word 'cry', Just have a competition going down, so excuse-et-moi.

* * *

**Explanation of this chapter.**

Especially with the way I write, I'm sorry this is really vague. But it will only be this way for this particular Rei-Nagisa arc. So, what happens is, back then, the four friends had visited this shrine. However, they're not supposed to mess with the objects, and without knowing, Nagisa makes Haru pick up some sacred animal statue-which ends up being broken.

It's Nagisa's fault, but Haru was at the scene, so Haru gets cursed, and Rei does some background speculation about demons, spirits, curses and etc. So to solve the curse, they have to appease the deity of the shrine and have her let Haru go by giving her offerings/new luck statue?

* * *

**Personal Ranting Wall. Skip over it.**

Along with the word deading. I am _deading_, and yes, it has been accepted into the Asian-English-Translation-Of-Double-Standardized-D ictionary. (Though I only have **Jun **and **Li **in it, and surprisingly, they're both Chinese. Ha, an Asian trio.) So other than dreaming of ½ Prince RPGs (I am so determined to make it happen this winter break with potentially four-five people), my coherency and literary spelling and awareness is taking a drop due to **Pipulp99**. Talking to someone spontaneous for more than four hours in a day kills _quite _a few brain cells. Deading, deading, _deading_.

**Jun**, bby, you're beautiful with inspiring and spouting ideas for this story whenever you can (though it's kind of not cool because you hacked into my Drive with the enlisted help of **Ace**). I'm being dragged away into Riren by you at the same time though (jerk) but then you resuscitate me right before it ends. I'll introduce you to everyone later.

**CapturedbyNoodles **made a fanart thing for this story. Haven't been able to see it yet, but sometime later, I'm going to make them post it somehow with a link or flip tables. Which is so nice, and I can't wait to see it! Blond. ..They're so sweet and amazing… -coughs.- Though for the record, I'm still crossing the "standing next to a hobo" off my list, Masaomi. Some other things on my list are… I want to actually visit the West Gate, go to tako festivals, go on a walk by the riverwalk, and… get confessed to under the moonlight.

Like one of those blushy, shy schoolgirl confessions? I'm sure you have one of those for me… since it's preferable to living in a box. ..3.

(With PSY locked far away this time. Far, far away.)

* * *

Damnti, Ko est fatigué. Quel est le problème avec moi? Too many updates.

I haven't heard from my **Nagi **bby and deprived of that, I feel lost, for some reason. Really lost.

On another note, I'm not playing favorites. Every single one of you has my love and respect and blush-messes heaped on you, despite the notes I leave for anons and friends. Amazing people, you all are ... I remember every single one.

**See you next Friday! In three days! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Another mistake:** The text was supposed to be a quote written backwards, but acted strangely and made it into boxes?! Sorry about that, I didn't even notice. It was the quote the entire Free! Iwatobi series starts out with. Heh heh, if you know what I'm talking about.

**Dedicating **this first A/N to all of the readers, reviewers, favorites/alerts people. Personally, other than the review numbers, I don't really keep track of the favorite/alert statistics (some people tell me I should, though) so thanks to everyone for following up on my nonsense! You're all incredibly supportive and I blush over all of the comments and such. Like aaah, could you all be any more smart/rant/flail/cute/adorable?!

**Note**: Like stated previously, Haru does not have any attraction to Rin. -Hides from angry people.-

-Puts on glasses.- Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part thirteen entails **of goodbye happiness

【今、あなたに閉鎖。】

【Now closed off on you.】

"I don't believe this… the project.. the project failed..."

"Then… then what about Haru-chan?"

They're standing in the last room of the shrine, and Rei is hovering over the broken pieces of the jade-shaded statue (the one that Nagisa had broken way back then), while Nagisa flails and tries to figure out what's going on.

"Just… just, let's leave, before anything else happens. We failed, and we can't help Haruka-senpai much now… as it looks like we're the ones that are going to get stuck in a troublesome situation. I messed up, I got the places wrong, and… hurry, Nagisa, let's leave."

Dragging Nagisa along not-so-unanimously by the arm, Rei heads straight for the flight of stairs leading down into the exit, picking up speed on the way and now they're almost _running_. The blond also yelps ever ten steps or so because many times, Nagisa almost _trips ….._but ends up being pulled along anyways.

"Waah, slow down, Rei-chan! What are we doing?!"

The kouhai doesn't answer, or even pause a moment to catch his breath, continuing to almost tumble down because _yes, they made it out of the shrine_, now all they have to do is go down the staircase, and the _shortest route to go would approximately be…_

"What about Haru-chan? Are we just going to give up? Wait, wait, Rei-chan!"

But Rei doesn't pause to listen to Nagisa, and being rather pushy and determined about this entire thing, doesn't stop running until they're completely away from the shrine and the property there.

Though it would have worn most people out, running at top speed at a continuous pace, the two of them aren't that tired (they're not wheezing on the ground like old people, at least), but it's really late in the morning and they've almost pulled an all-nighter for now, so, Rei thinks, it's acceptable for them to flop back on the ground and catch their breaths.

Well, actually, by now, they have pulled an all-nighter, and thankfully, Iwatobi doesn't have school today due to teacher meetings and such. Rei can feel his eyes closing, and wonders if he could just pleas_e sleep a little bit._

But it isn't long until Nagisa's insistent nature appears. Having had his eyes closed, back on the grass, Rei lets out a not-beautiful-at-all shriek before groaning, rubbing his eyes. Nagisa has climbed on top and is now straddling him, looking over at Rei with a petulant, childish expression.

"Rei-_chaaaan." _

"You're heavy," The kouhai mumbles, but raises a hand to pinch one of the blond's cheeks hard. (There's a satisfying yelp.) "Revenge," Rei explains, before sighing. "It's hard to explain, but we messed up. We had to get out of there, because it was possible something could have happened to us."

"Eh?" Nagisa blinks at him, having forgotten about being pinched. The blond had been about to tell Rei off for trying to sleep out in public on grass, but forgets about it momentarily. "But all that happened was… when you turned over the thin rice-paper, all it said was.. the kanji symbol for day?"

Attempting to reach down into his pockets (it's _kind _of hard when someone's stupid legs are completely in the way, though), Rei pulls out the piece of paper warily. "I don't think it's a good sign. Something.. something is going to start in a day, so.. twenty-four hours from now? Or even less, I don't know."

"Something? What do you mean by that?"

Rei frowns. "One out of the two of us could get a curse in the next twenty-four hours… or maybe someone's going to die? I don't even know.. but I have a bad feeling."

"...At least I'm not dying by the kuchisake-onna, then. So… let's see, do you think we should start thinking up all of the curses? If we can make a list, maybe we can ask the ghosts to _take _us a certain way..."

"Hey, don't talk like that, it's scary.. and don't be adding innuendos in something messed up like ghosts... Then in the first place, YOU are the one that told that story!"

* * *

【あなたは今までと同じものに疲れたことがありますか？】

【Have you ever become tired by the same things?】

"Mako-nii-san…?" Making loud hiccuping noises (from crying too much), being poked, Makoto feels a small body hug him. "Are you awake…?"

Concerned, Makoto gets up immediately and holds the smaller child in his arms, glancing really quick to check- _yeah, it was Ren. _

"What's wrong? It's kind of early, you know…" Makoto checks his watch briefly. "Five in the morning. Did you have a nightmare, Ren?"

His little brother hiccups again and buries his face in Makoto's shirt. "Waahh… I had a dream that Ran turned into this huge broccoli monster and swallowed me whole! She was roaring and the broccoli chased after me, and I drowned in cheese before I got eaten."

…..Makoto immediately has a sneaking suspicion that Nagisa must have had some part in this (since the blond and Rei had been over for dinner a few days ago), but simply smiles and pats his little brother's back, laying back down on his side with Ren next to him. "So? I thought you were telling Ran that your … uh, haha, what was it…. _oh_, yeah. The mackerel monster would beat anything. Right?"

The distraction starts to work, somewhat. Ren's eyes widen. "I forgot! Haru-chan and I were a team. It's true.. the mackerel monster would totally kick the broccoli's ass!"

"Language," Makoto chides him, and tries not to grin (even his little siblings are using Haru's name now). A month ago, they'd all eaten dinner at his house- which was a little crazy, since there were so many people.

(Haru normally had a lot of issues when interacting with people, but for some reason, Haru and Ren had immediately gotten along with one word; 'Mackerel.')

"Want to try sleeping here until it's time to go to school?"

"Hai, Mako-nii-san." Ren curls up next to him happily, having totally forgotten about the nightmare.

Makoto yawns, too. (He'd been up until ten yesterday, tutoring all of these strange people Nagisa had signed up for him and helping out at a takoyaki stand, and he was pretty exhausted.) Ruffling Ren's hair lightly, Makoto also lays back on the bed.

_Come back soon, Haru. _

* * *

【なぜあなたは空に、魚を探している？】

【Why are you looking for a fish in the sky?】

"Fuck, Iruka. Play nice, and get that over-_-no, don't you fucking dar_e, bring it back over here _now_, you sophisticated-ly mentally retarded excuse for a cadet, you-"

_...Sucks to suck, Rin. _

Perched on top of the white shelves nailed to the walls, Haru's flitting about, easily dodging the plastic ruler Rin is attempting to jab at him.

(Which, is actually a _lot _more violent than it sounds, because before this, there had been things being thrown at Haru.)

Haru makes a sad mewing sound, trying to sound vulnerable (since Rin is really trying to hit him), with all of the aces he can manage to pull; the teary eyes, the dejected expression, the shota sadness with sparkles and bubbles…..

….. But all it serves to do is make Rin angrier (is that even possible?) and get more determination to catch Haru.

(Aaah, _oops_, reverse psychology gone wrong.)

"I actually happen to need those, you water-freak, give them to me _now_."

The redhead's expression is quite nice, actually, because Rin looks _really _worked up-over not much at all. It's nothing, really.

Heh heh.

Haru immediately gives up the fake being-sad-and-vulnerable act, and hops back onto the floor, having barely missed being stabbed at with the ruler. He walks over and drops the keys at Rin's feet- before darting away onto one of the desks, waiting out the ride (because Rin was still vengeful sometimes.)

"That is _not _okay," Rin grumbles, and while stripping it off, throws his jacket over in Haru's general direction. "_This_ is not okay either." Easily, Haru ducks and avoids the attack. "And fine, _fine_, I'll take you out, just calm yourself and stay _put_," Rin commands, pointing at the desk in an obvious hint that says_ 'You better stay there._'

Pleased at getting his way, Haru makes a contented whistling sound- and stays put on the desk.

(Because even though Rin had promised, the redhead had wanted to stay in bed and sleep for another two-three hours, which was _not _okay, Haru needed to go to his water _now_.)

Scowling and making faces at Haru _(mature, _Rin_, mature)_, the Samezuka student goes around the room, attempting to be a decent person for once and clean up his messes (he had, _uh_, kind of scattered piles of laundry and books all over the place while chasing Haru around) since it wasn't fair to make Nitori do it later.

Which Nitori totally _would_.

Finally picking up the last few literature-homework question papers up, Rin reaches for another black jacket and slides it on, keys jingling in his pocket.

He looks over at Haru hopefully.

_Of course I'm coming, idiot. _

(Did Rin _honestly _think Haru was going to pass up a chance like this?)

Rin sighs, but turns off the A/C before opening the door, heading out and down the hallway.

Naturally, Haru follows.

The redhead is still grumbling under his breath about the strangest of things, but Haru simply prods him with a few not-so-subtle headbuts, reminding him that_ you promised,_ before Rin replies with an offhanded _yeah, yeah, _blushing ever-so-slightly about being nice for once while still scowling, before he gives in and picks Haru up in his arms.

Rin is still fuming, by the way.

Haru makes a happy, clear whistling sound, again.

They head outside.

* * *

【でもそこに行くしないでください。】

【Don't even try going there.】

_Splash. _

"What… _what _is that?! There's a cat in my fish tank, someone,_ get it out_! My poor fishy-chans! They're going to get eaten! Kyaaa! Help, help! There's a cat… it's going to eat my fishy-chans!"

With some more terrified screaming and shrieking the attendant woman does at the counter, Rin suddenly has a sinking feeling churn in his chest, and on turning around-

"..._Goddamnit_."

Iruka is happily swimming in the fish tank without a single _goddamn _care in the world, looking blissful and wearing an expression fit only on someone who was on a _fucking extravagant vacation_ on some tropical island, terrorizing the fish, terrorizing the owner lady, and totally, _rudely _ignoring the humans gathering around them.

(They were at a fucking _restaurant_, for crying out loud.)

The paper cup Rin had been holding in his head (for the soda) suddenly snaps and crumples into little pieces violently, and does Iruka have_ no shame, _really, terrifying the fish in the tank (they were darting around everywhere crazily) and purring every once and a while, looking _happy_.

The middle-aged woman at the counter is still shrieking her head off about her precious fishes_ ("Noooo! Stop it! Aki-chan, Hoshi-kun, Saru-chii, Misaki-kun! Don't eat them! Please, help me! Whose cat is that?!_?) gives Rin this impressionable feeling that even if the owner of the cat (going homicidal in a fish tank) is a regular at this certain fast food joint, she'll kick them out and flip shit.

(Did housewives have fishes as love children nowadays? Like, fuck, could he buy her new ones, maybe? He really, _really _liked the rice cakes at this stand. Damnit, damnit, _damnit_.)

Trying not to stand out too much from the other customers, the redhead stares Haru down, and he's _completely, one-hundred percent _sure that he just made_ eye contact with Iruka_, but Iruka just flippantly ignores him with an air of disdain (the hell?) and continues swimming _like _he belongs in the water.

.

.

.

That. That _bastard_.

"I," Rin starts, sounding somewhat heartbroken, "Came out to take you to your goddamn _water _to swim in, but if you can't wait and end up getting me banned from all the local places to eat in town…. even if it's the _last thing I do_, I'll fucking _drown _you, water-freak."

This wasn't the first time they'd gone out, but still, this was unacceptable for the first date.

But all Haru does is turn around with sparkly eyes, asking_ 'Will you please, please drown me_', and Rin has a sudden urge to scream along with the already shrieking fish owner lady (or maybe she was doing soprano opera, there was no difference.)

(It doesn't help that people are looking at him or asking if he's okay, to which Rin wants to sa_y 'No, I'm not fucking okay, so fuck you and fuck your fishes and this restaurant._')

Haru surfaces and looks at Rin with those sparkly eyes, and Rin can swear on his life that Iruka is saying..

_Please. Please drown me._ (With a heart.)

"You goddamn little-"

【最後に - いや、待って、これには終わりがありません。】

【In the end-no, wait, there is no end to this.】

In the end, Rin had hastily paid for the small box of food (shoving the change into an unresponsive, surprised cashier person.. but hey, he was honest about the amount), grabbed all his things, went over to the fish tank, rolled up his sleeves, let out a groan (his clothes were going to get wet), and reached into the water tank.

It wasn't that bad, except his hand kept on brushing by the fishes, who panicked even more and swam around frantically (_ew, it was slimy and felt gross_), and it took him about half a minute to grab Iruka (stubborn and stupid, _stupid _thing) by the collar and yank the completely-soaked cat out, throwing it out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk.

This-this was _not _animal abuse.

Matsuoka Rin was 1000% sure that Iruka was doing this on _purpose _and _pointedly _ignoring him, and with all the social and mental torture he was receiving from said-Iruka, this… this was _definitely not animal abuse,_ definitely not anything near animal abuse.

(It was _human _abuse.)

Besides, at this point, Iruka has to know that it was coming to him, and sure enough, the thing doesn't look hurt or offended (which is unusual), but rather, Iruka looks-

"What the actual hell."

-Disappointed, and kind of sad, really?

This one moment in his life, this one time, Rin wonders if the amount of rage he could accumulate inside could suddenly explode one day and give him some superhuman strength.

_Fine. _

Fine. Fine, fine, and _fine_, he could deal with this. Iruka wasn't that upset about being manhandled and tossed outside onto the sidewalk like a doll, but Iruka was apparently extremely (Oh. _God_. Rin could feel Iruka's disappointed stare burning holes into his back) pissed about being taken away from the water?

"Don't be stuck-up, we're going to the ocean now," Rin says, and sighs, reaching back to run a hand through his hair. "We'll be there all day, if you want."

Iruka's posture changes immediately- black ears flick upwards happily, and a tail starts waving around.

(... Was Iruka a puppy?)

"Stop that," Rin mumbles. "We're going, we're going. I know you could go there by yourself, but fine, I'll follow." Since his suspension (it ends in two days, now that he thinks about it) had prohibited him from any extracurricular activities, he hadn't been able to even use the swimming pool in his free time.. so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get some practice in, too.

It isn't until Rin notices the fish owner lady pointing to the two of them and talking loudly about something that he realizes that they two of them are in trouble.. and potentially danger?

(Though…. the police really wouldn't come for something as simple as this, right…?)

But the fish owner lady is sobbing and blubbering in relief that her "fishy-chans" had been saved, and at the same time talking venomously about the two of them- standing outside the restaurant. Iruka hadn't even touched any of the fish, surprisingly, but.. she was still angry, and…

(However, his mind starts to think otherwise. Maybe she really would call the police, since some people were obsessed about the strangest things ever- and Iruka was more proof of that.)

Rin shakes his head. "Let's go, now."

"Riii?"

"Damnit, no, you are _completely _soaked, I am _not _holding you."

* * *

【令状は、逮捕のために外です。】

【Warrant is out for their arrest.】

In the end, although Rin and Haru had left first by themselves (from the scene, since the fish owner lady was still making a ruckus about her fish and the two of them being there), the two had taken off running after all because (this was _insane_, but) police had shown up due to some people getting worried about all of the screaming.

_Okay_, Rin admits, _sometimes_, he had a tendency to get violent and very impulsive when he got worked up, but he'd never done anything way out there.. things that would cross the line between civilian and criminal (wow, both words started with a c…), since those two things had very different meanings.

(What, why was he even thinking about c's and….maybe this was what it felt like to be high.)

But, but, as his first time of having police show up because of him, it had been because-

(Haru bristles, shakes out all of the water from his fur, and continues padding along like everything is perfectly normal and perfectly alright.)

-The small, fluffy, abomination of a common, domesticated animal messing around in fish tanks.

That… that was _lame_.

Not that Rin had ever been looking forward to anything like being chased by police, despite all the things media and the songs said about getting rebellious and getting arrested (there was nothing funny about it and he wasn't unreasonable), but as like, in a man's pride, this was_ not okay._

Besides, how had Iruka even gotten into the fish tank so easily? Rin was pretty sure that when he came in, the top black cover was sealed on tight, and it looked pretty heavy..

...Though, by now, he knew for a fact that Iruka was different and smarter (even if it was only because of Iruka never using the litter box and disappearing at times to take breaks), and maybe, if the water-freak liked water enough, then..

(This was the lamest thing _ever _for a first-police experience.)

They're walking by the side of town now, and on this strip of land, there's nothing but a road and neat, low-cut fields everywhere.

Haru, upon seeing the water, takes off immediately and disappears from sight, and.. it takes Rin a while to figure it out (since he had been dazing off.)

Rin watches Iruka go over to the water, and simply shakes his head, not bothered enough to go running after the cat. They were going to be here for a while, anyways.

.

.

.

Hours pass.

Even though Rin had initially thought of swimming out here too (since it had been two weeks and the pool wasn't open to him), but he's suddenly weighted with a lot of worries and concerns about Haru (his house was around here, wasn't it?).

So all he does the rest of the day is lay back on one of the plastic, folding-back chairs left on the beach. Iruka tries to nudge him into coming into the water too (or at least, that's what Rin thinks Iruka is doing), but he persists in staying and dozes off the rest of the day.

(Wondering where Haru has gone, wondering if Nitori managed to pass that math test he'd been so worked up over last night, wondering what the hell Iwatobi is doing, wondering how Samezuka is doing, and wondering.. wondering…..zzz…)

* * *

【トレース定義を舞う。】

【Flutters the tracing definition.】

_Something is wrong. _

He cannot describe it, but Rin just knows, somehow, deep inside, that something is wrong, and it bothers him so much that he forces himself to wake up, slowly, feeling cold wind whip across his face and-

"...?!"

He opens his eyes.

_Something is wrong._

Rin takes a few moments to compose himself, stirring groggily. His shoulders and neck feel really stiff from being in an uncomfortable position for hours, and although he has his jacket on, the wind whipping at the few revealed areas of skin not covered by clothing are cold, and…

Wait.. where did the wind come from?

_Something is wrong. _

Why is he sitting at the shorelines, laid down in a chair all carefree? Normally, he would have woken up in his bed, but for some reason, he's not… and Rin pinches himself, just to make sure he's not dreaming and sure enough, _oww_, it hurts.

Shouldn't… shouldn't the ocean be calmer, and more beautiful? The sky has become dark, and dark thunderclouds are starting to come up, along with rumbles and the clear-cut whistling of wind. Growing more aggressive and violent in nature, the ocean starts to become more dangerous, the sound of waves crashing growing louder and louder each time.

It doesn't really make sense, and Rin has a sense of confusion….

_Something is wrong. _

Filtering, strange memories are starting to come back to him, and Rin vaguely remembers.. a rice cake stand, a fish tank, police… and.. a shrieking lady? _Deeper, deeper,_ his mind tries to probe him, and Rin keeps on remembering until…

"... _Iruka_!"

Getting up immediately, Rin curses (the wind is whipping his bangs into his eyes, and it's really hard to see like this) and looks around furtively, trying to look for a familiar, black cat padding back to him, but all he sees is sand all around the shoreline.

The waves look empty as well.. though they're starting to become rougher and rougher as time goes by, so Rin doubts anyone could swim in that.

_Something is wrong. _

… Wait. Wait. The… the waves.

Could.. could Iruka had gone swimming, and not come back? Or had the waves gotten too dangerous and drowned the small thing? Maybe.. maybe, it was possible, though Rin doubted Iruka was capable of drowning. If that was the case, Iruka would have probably washed up on the shore by now.

Rin waits another minute, but sees and hears nothing.

And he knows that Iruka would normally not go anywhere without him.

_Something is wrong. _

Lightning flashes somewhere far off in the distance, around the town, and Rin blanches.

If he remembered correctly… that first night he'd found the cat, Rin had to carry the thing back because it didn't understand that lightning was dangerous.

Was Iruka still out in the water? Where… where was it?

_Something is wrong. _

After two minutes, the redhead grows impatient and steps out of his sandals (thankfully, no tennis shoes today), strips off his jacket and shirt, and plunges into the ice-cold freezing water, attempting to find a very stupid, _stupid _(why was Iruka so _stupid_) cat possibly stuck in there.

About five minutes pass, and Rin finds nothing. Though technically, he can't see underwater that well without goggles, Rin is pretty sure he doesn't see a small animal swimming underwater, and in the strike zone himself (lightning could have come down and killed him any moment), he moves away from the water.

_Something is wrong. _

Rin calls him. Continues calling and calling until his voice grows hoarse, and even then, no shirking, mischievous, black, blue-eyed cat named 'Iruka' comes out and answers his call.

He remembers. Wasn't it like this the first night he'd found Iruka? And that armband.

A relentlessly dark, violent night, by the ocean. How strange.

Memories of a few weeks fly by him. A countryside trip to a grave, playing in the ocean, laughter in their dorm room, a screaming kouhai, downtown shopping, working on homework, reading out loud, video games, arguing, food sampling, fish tanks, and mayhem in general.

The redhead thinks about it.

He thinks about braving the storm, searching the waters again, walking around the streets here and looking for Iruka for several hours, for days, for weeks. Rin _could_, and he would.

But somehow, at the same time, Rin knows.

_They had met here, too._

He just knows, that this time, for real, Iruka… has gone away.

.

.

.

【そして、これはお別れです。】

【And this is goodbye.】

* * *

Thanks to **Jackhammerbaby0103, Jun, celestialstarynight, LightHead, CapturedbyNoodles, vakiromi, BlueKaZeBlack, PinkSugarDust, MeikoKuran999, dark24971, jadynp, Maiden Warrior, Guest, Break of Dawn, Peque Saltamontes, pixnic, fAnFicLover0147, Eu Nakamura, JustJolola, JustAStupidAnon** (HA YOU TALKED AGAIN), **Yoruko Rhapsodo, shadowmarialove, Pipulp99, L. Monster. **

**Anon Wall. For those of you I cannot contact or speak to.**

**1) JustAStupidAnon. **Thought you might have deviated and left this story since it might have dropped quality! And it means a lot to me, really. Ko is blushing all over the comments. Thankyou. Can't write in a fluid way, though- that's a weakness. And yes, though I'll admit that Nagisa is influenced by Thugisa from 50% Off. Just a bit, just a bit. Make you rants long, I love them. And now I have too many good ideas given to me by people.. I'll try to remember and put it in, for sure! But once things get rolling, you'll have to remind me again.

**2) Guest. **Haru does not love Rin at this point, and possibly may not. I'm thinking on how to do this.

**3) Maiden Warrior.** Well thank you, someone appreciates my effort. Not that I'm being ungrateful, I actually tend to forget I put effort into humor until you say so and I go and check. Nagisa is based off of a friend I have too, actually-so yeah, he can't be serious for a moment! And are you a demon, then? Yup, I love ending lines and literature and aahh. I don't know if people would like the flashbacks, I'll think about it. And YES SAMEZUKA DOMESTIC LIFE. C'EST MENAGE. But.. but, only if it has a happy ending.

For each part I write, I put my best effort into it because all of you are so amazing. Supportive, sweet, and aaahh make me blush. Really, really, thank you. I can't even say it, all of you are so amazing and you make me so happy I have to get up and leave the computer. Especially when you're being really sincere and aahh **vakiromi pixnic Eu Nakumura **and many more, have to check your names. You are amazing.

I'm so sorry I left **LightHead **out of the disclaims last chapter. You just entered the message a few hours too late, but I got it, and.. I felt complete. -Shakes head.- Why are all of you so adorable. And yes, **Nagi**! Rei has to keep him down from the sugar rushes, and reading manga is totally ace!- And Rin with glasses would be attractive. Really. Haru would be on his lap. And good job, Haru. Thank you, Haru was a 50% reference. Aaahh, I feel like a dork now. Violins are violins.

Leave a review on your way out, s'il vous plait.

* * *

**Is the storyline moving?** Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to see. Whether Ko actually gets the guts to move on and start the storyline or not…to be, or not to be. That is, the question. Whether tis nobler in mind to suffer… the laments of actually having to try hard.

**Checked on: **Personally, I enjoy HaruRin more (after reading the novels it makes more sense since Haru is an insensitive jerk in there, but for the animations, Sharkbait). But it will stay RinHaru-ish undertone since that's how it started. And also because **Jackhammerbaby0103 **kind of finally convinced me with the RinHaru comment. **Pixnic **is also making me very happy.

**Just so you know:** This was supposed to be a reminiscent scene, for Haru. Ha, Haru makes Rin take him out on a playdate to go to the ocean, but then Haru ends up making Rin sound heartbroken (did you read that part and roll your eyes-I know you did) about getting Rin kicked out of restaurants. Haru is only suited to court water and water only, **BlueKaZeBlack**. ...Though you always convince me otherwise. Brainwashing the author isn't allowed. -Speaks in a Nagisa voice- It's _unfaaaaair_.

**Alert**: Although I resumed my two-updates a week, I've not been able to get enough sleep so for next week,** there won't be an update on Friday next week.** Sorry about that. I'll see how it goes, though, so hopefully, if I get motivated enough, I'll pick it back up. Though you are all such sweet, devoted readers aahh you might end up unconsciously/unintentionally inspiring me to do so. Maybe. It's hard to write frequently, how do you do it, **Jun**.

* * *

**See you next Tuesday! In four days, countdown!**


	14. Chapter 14

Drawn with white-board dry erase maker, a blue, messy smiley face is drawn on my right hand. The adventures Michael has during trigonometry. It's very distracting, actually, and I want to erase it but then I don't because my friend drew it.

Pay attention to and notice the subtle, sad, goodbye hints because…things. Don't hate me. But there's those sad goodbyes and accepting things hints. **Note**: the kanji brackets quote the ED 'Sakura Rock' from KHR, so that is why the kanji brackets are so 1) first-person 2) sappy 3) romantic 4) immaturity that comes with the illiterate-ness. **They are song lyrics of an ED Ko loves very much. **So there's the explanation. After you read the chapter, at the end I put some excerpts of the lyrics together. Read if you like!

Surprisingly. Ko is actually very sad at this point. Personally, it was very fun to write the ridiculousness-present-in-the-manga humor, with Neko-Haru vs. Rin, Nitori, and the Rei and Nagisa duo. Is it bad to miss writing? Because I'm really, _really _going to miss the ridiculous humor with Neko-Haru vs. Rin. The fish tank scene last chapter was kind of a goodbye. It was supposed to give hints of "Haru and Rin's last date!" Before it's over, practically.

(Bad Haru, you made Rin sound heartbroken on that first/last date. Though it really was not. I'm laughing forever, okay.)

Then, of course, the inner romantic part (Shut up, Jaeger, I can _so _sweep people off their feet) of me had to end it like that. They part the way they first meet-see? Thankyou to everyone who noticed that. Quoted, "Dramatic and beautiful," by **risingstarshine**.

**Warning**: Ko is about to set you off on a rollercoaster of _. (Fill in the previous blank with any word of your choice. 'Feels, emotions, drops, lame, fails, etc.')

Enjoy!

* * *

**Make My World Just Explode**

_Written by Ko-Sensei_

**part fourteen entails **of at the very least, is it okay to press the emergency stop on the way?

【会いたくて 恋しくて 離れてあの日はもうこない。】

【I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart. That day will never come again.】

_Something was wrong. _

There was no way… was there? That Iruka had… that Iruka had really…

Violently, the waves turn over and flip, as if they don't know what or where they're supposed to go. As if they're all a confused mess, having resorted to attacking anything and everything that can possibly be in the sea, angry at the world for some unknown wrong it has done to it.

Struggling to see (why didn't he have his goggles on at such an important time, _damnit_) underwater, it had to have been about one minute and a half since the redhead had dived into the ocean and looked around frantically to see if the (stupid, _stupid_, he wanted to cry) thing was in there, but he hadn't been able to _see_.

Maybe Iruka was there, but then he couldn't tell because he didn't have his goggles on and damnit, damnit, _damnit_, he could not _see_.

(The water was ice-freezing cold, too, but he could hardly feel the numbness tingling on his skin.)

Rin resurfaces, gasping for breath. He's not sure whether the moisture on his face is salty from just the ocean or his tears, but he can't find it in himself to care and_ wow, he must really be a mess_. Almost angrily, he shakes his bangs out of his face and takes another breath before flipping upside down and going in again.

His eyes burn, actually. Swimming without goggles is normally fine with him, but not when he's purposely trying to keep his eyes open and search for something in the dark-they fucking _hurt_.

Then as the ever-lasting threat, above him, the clouds rumble lowly.

It reminds Rin that _yeah, it's been about two minutes,_ and he's really in danger if he does not get out _soon_.

(He hates himself for it. He hates himself so _much_.)

But in the end, Rin is reduced to furiously lunging into a butterfly projectile-like motion, cuts through the water (like it's not even there), desperately reaching for the sand, rolls onto the shorelines, and lies on the surface, panting, just as..

….Lighting strikes, in the water, lighting up the surface in a way that's almost pretty-

"_Iruka_!"

-But it is a lethal, dark, death, dreadful, hateful, _ugly _kind of pretty light that makes Rin know that for a fact, Iruka was _gone_.

(Not noticing what he's doing, his nails dig into his palms and leaves a trail of blood dripping down, but he doesn't fucking _care _because he just hates himself so _much _right now for having run away from dying when he could have looked for and possibly saved Iruka. When it comes down to it, he's fucking _scared_, he's self-preserved, he's self-centered, he's so-)

Maybe it's because the past few weeks, he's gotten really close with Iruka. Something about spending a lot of time with each other or being connected, somehow (not that he wants to sound sappy, like hell he does), Rin can just _feel _it.

This was the way they had met, too.

_This was the way they would part._

Iruka is….. just _gone_.

The water is ice-freezing cold, sand is on his arms, it's dark, it's stormy, the wind is picking up, Nitori would worry, was that his phone ringing out there, his jacket was around here somewhere, it was dangerous, it was… it was…

Still laying down flat on the shorelines of the beach, back on the ground, Rin makes a fist and slams it into the sand, noticing how the water trickles just a few inches away from his palm (a few inches away from death, it mockingly reminds him again), and just this once, for the first and last time ever (it should be okay since this would really be the only time), he brings his wrists to his eyes and rubs the water out of them.

(They aren't tears. It's just the ocean water in them.)

(They're not… they're not… they're _not _tears.)

* * *

【私の等身大の自己、私は距離であなたに振るだろう。あなたの手を上げる。】

【My life-sized self, I'll wave to you in the distance. Raise your hands.】

It's not like him to get so upset over something.

Rin remembers, briefly, that once back in fifth grade, in elementary, Makoto was the only one that could have pets. Not that Makoto had ever owned any pet that was complicated (like puppies or birds), but something like goldfish?

It was pretty much his fault for losing Iruka like that, and.. though he had no idea it was going to be stormy on such a nice day like this (the both of them had been in a really good mood earlier that day), this was still _not _acceptable.

"...Sorry," Rin says to no one in particular, and starts to shift, coming up into a sitting position (if only because he's guilt tripped into at least looking around the neighborhood and the rest of the beach to see if Iruka was there.)

Maybe.. maybe Iruka was somewhere else. Maybe there was someone who lured him over with mackerel, or maybe Iruka was resting on the shorelines somewhere else, or maybe he went off to play for a little bit, or maybe… maybe..

(But really, Rin knows that Iruka is just gone.)

Standing up, the redhead absentmindedly backtracks his steps, going back to find his sandals, jacket, and the armband he'd ended up dropping (the pin had come undone) while having his momentary fit of panic and diving into the ocean.

It's still in quality-shape, after all the abuse it has gone through. Which is surprising, Rin thinks, fingering the threaded red fabric. It's outlined with shiny, gold threads, then has the intricate kanji for 'Samezuka' embroidered on the middle.

He never really ended up using the armband, after all.

(On the inside of the cloth, there's another personal note Rin had requested for the tailor to stitch in there. Something small, something that wouldn't be seen by any prying eyes. He'd even showed Iruka one night, before going to bed, that on the inside of the red armband, was the phrase 'For the team' glittering faintly.)

It's stupid, really. He should be glad that he's finally gotten rid of the annoying, busybody thing, and now he doesn't have to worry about life or be as careful anymore. He can finally have his pillows not be messed up in some weird shape and not worry about where the hell his blankets have disappeared to.

He doesn't have to worry about getting pawprints on his homework, or having to disentangle the video game controller cords whenever Nitori and Iruka try to sneak it around him (though he catches them every time, since he cleans up the mess), or lock the bathroom door and worry about being near bodies of water in general.

He shouldn't, really, ….

But he does.

(It's probably because of the guilt he's feeling-it's pretty much his fault Iruka's gone missing, and is possibly dead, but then again it doesn't help when brief memories of the past week fly by his head, because what, is this some kind of messed up movie-)

But then again, the entire thing is silly and ridiculous.

Walking over to the edge of the water, Rin thinks about it for a moment… before making up his mind, and reaching backwards, he takes a breath before throwing the armband away from him, into the ocean as far away as he can.

The wind assists him, sending gusts of wind far too strong and powerful to let him take the cloth back, as if laughing at how stupid he's being and saying_ let go, let go._

It had still been unmarked, after all this time. The stupid, standardized kanji band cloth that had always been too big for him to wear (he'd always used a pin to keep it in place), and it revealed nothing. Nothing similar to teeth and claw marks.

Nothing to show that once upon a time, Rin was lead to a water-freak of a cat who made his life miserable.

(Miserable, and.. kind of gratifying, in a way.)

The feeling is kind of bitter- to know that no marks show, nothing is left.

Lightning flashes again, and he watches the armband fly away, deep into the ocean.

Even if he wanted to, he could not possibly get the cloth back anymore.

_Goodbye_.

Well, this was a chapter of his life closed, and Rin thinks he can almost hear Nitori berating him for losing Iruka way back at the dormitories.

There isn't much else to do, so..

_Let go._

* * *

【するときに空気中のかすかな香り、何かすることができます季節が来る。】

【The season comes when you can scent something faint in the air.】

Thankfully, it hasn't started raining hard yet, but it will soon.

It is sprinkling outside, though, and the wind is starting to pick up again.

(Since strangely enough, after his little episode, the weather had calmed down.)

Absentmindedly, Rin brushes hair back from his forehead (it was sticking) and wonders what he should do now.

He's not in the mood to go back to Samezuka (face Nitori's questioning and Nitori's fussing and all that.)

But then again, it's not like he can go anywhere else, and he doesn't really want to move…

….Until he sees something.

"...?!"

* * *

【私の心は生命に満ちていたときに今、私はその時間を追体験しています。私はすべてが当時輝いていた、初めての恋に落ちた。】

【Now I'm reliving that time when my heart was full of life. I fell in love for the first time, everything was shining back then.】

"...-awake? Are you awake?"

There's a headache pounding in his head, and he can barely register the filtering sounds.

"You're completely soaking wet! How long have you been like this?! This isn't healthy, you'll catch a cold at this rate!"

_Don't want to wake up. Let me sleep. _

"...-just come back at this time and be so irresponsible!? Haru, wake up, you're shivering. _Haru_!"

_Annoying_. The voice speaking to him frantically is just too loud and too disruptive, and Haru feels himself start to wake up though he doesn't want to open his eyes because he just feels so _tired _for some reason.

"Water dripping down all the way to your feet… and why aren't you wearing shoes? But really, your clothes look completely drenched… did you come back from swimming? Why? Are you an _idiot_?!"

The person talking to him sounds a bit angry (about him being wet), very worried, and uneasy all at the same time.

"...-believe this, you are insane. Haru, please, wake _up_."

This… this tone of voice is something that sounds very familiar, and Haru gets the feeling that he's heard it quite a lot recently… or at least, become accustomed to it sometime.

His head still hurts.

"_Please_, Haru, just for a little bit. It's raining outside…"

There's the sound of a crash, and Haru is startled, cringing back from the loud noise. Haru starts to regain feeling back in his arms and legs, though the majority of his body is still numb and cold. His clothes really _are _wet, and there are bangs sticking to his forehead.

Huh.

"How long have you been standing out here?! I have no idea, but your skin is very pale and you're really shivering, Haru, could you please just help me out a bit here? Haru.. are you okay?"

Haru _knows _that he knows this voice.

Wasn't it something he'd heard a lot recently?

He's pretty sure it is, but right now, his head hurts so much.. _owww_, and he doesn't want to think.

Thinking takes too much effort.

"I can't believe this… you were gone for so long… come back, Haru. You're back."

This familiar tone sounds a bit weird, though, because as far as Haru remembers, it's uncharacteristic for this person to sound this way (angry over someone being cold, hurt, worried, shocked) as he's never heard something like this before, and Haru wonders who it could be.

And his head is still pounding, his skin feels hot and it's very painful.

"This is unbelievable, I never thought actually checking your house would do anything productive. Haru, just a little bit more, can you stand?"

_Who are you.?_

Vaguely, Haru thinks he can feel someone's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He's not sure though, because he still feels numb and kind of slow, but Haru thinks he feels someone pressing their face into the crook of his neck and holding onto him tightly.

Maybe it's this person's scent (what...that didn't even make the slightest bit of sense), but Haru breathes in, out, and still has that feeling that he knows this person.

Still regaining the feeling in his fingers, Haru now recognizes the patter of rain drops splattering over his hand.

"What kind of accident did you even get into?... Why were you gone so long? Why? ..._Why_?"

Although Haru doesn't think he's done anything wrong (has he? He doesn't remember and it's too tiring to think back, for some reason), Haru feels kind of bad for whatever he did since the person sounds really disheartened.

Feeling his knees start to buckle, Haru starts to sink down against the wall. The person holding him up makes a startled sound and hugs him even tighter, to not let him fall.

_It's a nice notion, _Haru thinks, and with trembling, cold fingers, he grasps onto the collar of the other person's shirt, letting his head hang forward, and his legs shake.

There's a pause.

The person now sounds very uncertain. "You...You're awake. Haru? You there now?"

_Not sure what I did. Why are you so upset?_

Haru slips while trying to get up, eyes still closed (the cement was running with water and really slippery by this point), and his ankle has twisted and his left foot is now lying on it's side. Nothing really damaging, though, because the person holding him up yelps and grips him tighter.

A worried voice starts talking into his ear again. "They said you got into an accident… did something really bad happen to you? What… what do I do? Are you hurt?"

_No, I'm not,_ Haru thinks, and doesn't mean to, but can't help it when he ends up letting out a quiet moan because his head_ hurts so much_. His skin feels really hot, but then cold and numb at the same time. He's suddenly aware of the rain running down his face, and Haru wonders if he has a fever.

Immediately, the person starts panicking. "Haru.. are you okay? Are you _dying_?"

Now his right arm is completely back to feeling, not numb anymore. Haru moves his hand around slowly, blindly, until it brushes across hair that's also completely-soaked and he lets a faint smile show on his face.

"Talk to me, _please_. Haruuu."

"...Water," Is the only answer Haru can manage to croak, and he's surprised at how his voice cracks.

He hasn't even opened his eyes or responded in any other way, but his head feels so heavy so Haru just-

"..What was that? Water? Haru, please, stay with me. _Haru…_?"

-Falls asleep again.

* * *

【それは短い時間だけだったとしても、私たちは一緒に私たちのマークを作った。桜の木々の下に。】

【Even if it was only for a short time, we made our mark together. Beneath the sakura trees...】

_Do I know you?_

Haru exhales heavily, then reaches out blindly to try and catch the person currently wiping all the moisture from him. Fluffy towels are hanging from his arms and legs, too.

His head still really hurts, so he wants to say_ please be gentler_ (but then not because Haru doesn't say please easily) and he wants a lot of things- he wants to be dry and warm, but then he wants to be in water (it always made him feel better), he wants to be left alone, he wants to go outside and feel the wind again, he wants how his body is really sore to stop-

"...-feel fine? Your skin is feverish and burning up.. Haru?"

Ah, that must be why he's feeling like this, Haru thinks, and reaches to pull the person closer (basically clinging to the person.)

He feels like he knows this person, but then he doesn't, and.. and… why…?

"Nn…" Haru doesn't even know what he's doing.

His head hurts, his body is too heavy, his arms and legs are useless, his eyelids seem glued shut, and he's given up and trying to breathe in and out through his nose, because it was too much effort (and clinging to this person seems like a better alternative."

The person sounds uneasy again, and kind of uncomfortable, maybe?

"...Haru?"

But that's going to change, Haru thinks, and he still doesn't know what he's doing (pounding headache, no experience, looking for comfort, looking for the _wrong _kind of comfort, feverish, sick, cold, numb, bruising, painful-oww), but he kisses the person.

(After a few tries, since he had missed… but he was _blind_, pretty much, so it was explainable.)

On the mouth, chastely (not like he's in any state to do otherwise and his eyes aren't even open), leaving a lingering touch and staying there. Haru doesn't even know why he's doing this (maybe he's a drunk kisser.?), and it takes too much effort to think about it.

(Is this what it was like to have a hangover.?)

His head was still pounding, but Haru doesn't give in to it and kisses the person again, still clinging to them (he's probably getting them wet all over again since his clothes haven't dried), and ignores the slight protesting sounds that follow.

"Haru-_mmph!"_

He still doesn't know what he's doing (again, the no experience, being sick, and Haru doesn't dare try opening his mouth since their teeth would smash), but Haru wraps an arm around the other's neck and doesn't let them go.

It's just really cold, and the other person is warm, so Haru tries not to shiver too much (he's not cuddling, this is not cuddling, and this is definitely _not _cuddling.)

"H-Haru…? What are you…..?"

_I'm kissing you, _Haru thinks_, for no apparent reason I can think of. _

Because it just seems right and seems to fit in all the places that shouldn't fit and maybe is this just okay?

The other person is probably really uncomfortable in this position (being pulled down like this) and they're trying to untangle Haru from them, though the attempts are half-hearted.

His fingers are cold, and Haru's aware of this, so he's careful when he grasps the back of the other person's shirt (trying not to touch their skin and make them cold too), and he presses their foreheads together.

Their skin is even warmer than before (which makes Haru wonder if they're blushing?), and it is a welcome change, so Haru tries to aim another kiss- only, he misses and ends up pressing his lips against the person's cheek (probably, that's what it feels like, he doesn't even _know _anymore.)

The other person seems to notice this, because they thread their fingers in Haru's hair and gently pull him back, kind of nicely-forcing him to stay put on the couch and rest.

(They seem to have realized how feverish and out of it Haru is.)

"Haru… you're sick, wait, let me get you something.

(At least his lips aren't cold anymore.)

_Sleep_, the person demands, and being petted on the head, Haru doesn't refuse and immediately closes his eyes.

And Haru isn't sure, but he feels like some involuntary, spur-of-the-moment, feverish/drunk thing he's just done (_might_ have done) has just set off some unchangeable thing that can't be taken back.

* * *

【春が吹くそよ風と私はあなたの声を聞くことはできません。私はあなたがさよならを言っていませんでした祈った。】

【The spring breeze blows and I can't hear your voice. I prayed you weren't saying goodbye.】

… His head still hurts.

Haru doesn't know how much time has passed since he has passed out again (a minute? a few hours? days?), though he tries to-

..Wait.. passed out again?

Had he been .. awake before?

He doesn't remember, and his head hurts, and he can still feel his clothes being soaked, and he feels like he's laying down on a familiar couch, and his head still _hurts_, and why does this feel so familiar.?

Haru isn't exactly sure if he's hearing this, but there's the sound of someone running around, then water running and someone trying to talk to him, but his head still hurts, his body is really heavy and he blinks out for a moment.

A concerned voice speaks up.

"Should I call an ambulance…?"

Haru is surprised, but ends up trying shaking his head, to answer a definite _no_, but it just makes the pounding get worse.

A warm hand presses against his forehead (checking his temperature, maybe?) and tilts his chin up, and not bothered, Haru complies with the notions.

"Here, Haru… I think I managed to find some pills for headache relief and fever, though you hardly stock up on over-the-counter medicine… Haru?"

But he doesn't want to wake up and actually do something that requires effort, so Haru parts his lips (still lying down on the couch or whatever he's on) in an invitation.

_Feed me._

The hand draws away (which makes Haru want to sigh with disappointment), and the person audibly swallows. "Come on, Haru.. I can't do that."

Still, Haru doesn't budge and shakes his head, signaling he's_ not bothered to do it, then._

"...I don't believe you. _Fine_, just this once."

Firm arms support his back and hold him up into a sitting position, and a cup (or is it a bottle? He can't tell) and the person mumbles something about keeping the water there before trickling water into his mouth slowly.

It's not that the water is unwelcome, but a few drops of water run down the sides of his mouth messily (not that he can help it, really) and Haru doesn't really like the feeling.

Then, as promised, the warm hand tilts his chin up again and Haru waits to be kissed-

"Sorry, nope."

-And ends up being disappointed because the pill is slipped into his mouth, and the other person clamps a hand over it (making sure he swallows.)

…._Unfair_.

* * *

【私はあなたを見たいと思って、私は自分の手のひらに何があるか見ることができません。を参照してください？花びら、空に輝く星。ちょうど私の傷で突く。私はあなたに伝えたかったことほとんどだった...？】

【I want to see you, I can't see what's in my palm. See? A petal, the stars that shine in the sky. Just poke at my wounds. What I wanted to tell you the most was…?】

Haru nods off once, then wakes up immediately, and makes a sort of whining sound (though he doesn't know why he's doing it exactly…) because he's so _tired _and could he_ please just sleep?_

A warm towel is pressed on top of his head. Another few towels are thrown on his shoulder, legs, and stomach, before two firm hands start drying off his hair, and Haru tries to wake up at least to see who was taking care of him.

It wasn't familiar… but then it was.

Now, he's not wet anymore. The coldness isn't as bad, either, and have his clothes been changed.?

The surface underneath him as changed, to, and it shifts under his weight, which then leads to Haru believing he's now resting on a bed.

A hand is pressed to his forehead, his neck, and his collarbone. (Were they checking his temperature again?) And the person sits down next to Haru, because Haru feels the mattress shift again.

"Haru… do you feel better now?"

And for the first time, Haru opens his eyes…

….And doesn't believe what he sees.

* * *

【春の歌はラジオで演じて、それが再び今年のその時です。私はあなたの別れを受け入れてきました。私の記憶内のページは常に明るい色になります。】

【A spring song plays on the radio, it's that time of the year again. I've accepted your goodbye. A page in my memories will always be colored bright.】

.

.

.

"..._Makoto_?"

* * *

Thanks to **Ivy, JustJolola, Alvida, your otp, risingstarshine, vakiromi, Eren Jeger, PinkSugarDust, LightHead, BlueKaZeBlack, Kinkylittlewolf, GUest, Break of Dawn, pixnic, dark24971, MachineWash, MeikoKuran999, Rosa, Peque Saltamontes, Yoruko Rhapsodos, shadowmarialove, Eu Nakamura, L. Monster, Maiden Warrior, Jackhammerbaby0103. **

**Anon Wall. To those of you I cannot reply to.**

**Maiden Warrior.** A tease? Who, me? (Kidding, all my friends say I am too.) And.. I'm thinking about having a happy ending, though I want to have "creative expression" and write something that's a little different from the norm,but I'll definitely keep that in mind! And Haru hasn't drowned. Nitori will be so sad though… and I'm going to miss writing the humorous scenes! Like so much, you have no idea.

**Rosa**. Thankyou, sweetie. Best fanfic you've read for a long time? That's a huge compliment. I do have a sporadic style of writing, and basically, my feels just drag me all over the page so I'm happy you like it. And I actually made an angry noise when I read the part about continuing, Ko is working their ass off to give regular updates. Tuesdays, for sure, and normally Fridays-though I'm taking a break. Here you go!

**your otp. **You… flatter me too much, that's not good. The characterization is probably the most important thing when I write, so I'm glad you've picked that out. And I.. have thought of trying to write in a more popular fandom, and I think I will, for KHR or OP.

**Alvida. **Do add me on Skype! Though I haven't been able to get on lately, I will. Don't flatter me too much!

**Ivy. **EVERYONE IS TELLING ME THEY HAVE EXAMS/TESTS/PROJECTS THEY'RE SKIPPING TO READ THIS AND I HOPE I DON'T END UP MAKING YOU ALL FAIL. "Relax with steamy yaoi?" Sorry, wrong story. Eh heh. For now, go read some oneshots and fulfill your inner desires.

**LightHead**, have I ever even told you this? You make me feel complete, bby. Why… why are you so cute? /rages/ I was laughing at your comment about wispy Haru and Harry Potter fanfics.. Haru Potter. All of you that rant are really, really cute. **BlueKaZeBlack (don't die!)**, **JustJolola, Peque Saltamontes, Eu Nakamura, L. Monster, Jackhammerbaby0103** (I feel like you'd be most disappointed with the ending.) Then all of the regulars, as well, I recognize you every time. **Thankyou**.

* * *

About the chapter ending: I was doing some kind of sadistic laugh while writing out the end, and I'm probably going to have to apologize to all of you that were excited to see RinHaru tones coming on. But you know, isn't the suspense more fun this way? Don't kill me. -Hides.-

* * *

Ko realizes that this is basically repetitive, so skip over it since you've already read it all. What I did was take pretty excerpts from this song and scatter them throughout the story, and I just put them together here so anyone who wants to (yeah, no one) could read it and appreciate the beauty and be sad with Ko together.

**Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom.** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ED.

Excerpts. (Not the entire thing.)

【I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart. That day will never come again.】

【My life-sized self, I'll wave to you in the distance. Raise your hands.】

【The season comes when you can scent something faint in the air.】

【Now I'm reliving that time when my heart was full of life. I fell in love for the first time, everything was shining back then.】

【Even if it was only for a short time, we made our mark together. Beneath the sakura trees...】

【The spring breeze blows and I can't hear your voice. I prayed you weren't saying goodbye.】

【I want to see you, I miss you, we're apart. That day's smiles flutter to the ground. You promised it would last forever but you're not here anymore.】

【If my wish comes true then cherry blossoms will fall again next year. I want to take a photo side by side, that day will never come again.】

【I want to see you, I can't see what's in my palm. See? A petal, the stars that shine in the sky. Just poke at my wounds. What I wanted to tell you the most was…?】

【That station where we'd meet….And hide under an umbrella in the rain. Is a place I can't go to by myself anymore...】

【Let's make the cherry blossoms bloom and fall. I can escape my weak self. I'll sing a melody with the sound of tears.】

【A spring song plays on the radio, it's that time of the year again. I've accepted your goodbye. A page in my memories will always be colored bright.】

* * *

(Sad feels.)

**See you next Tuesday! In a week!** (Sorry, you sweet people, Ko is going to take a short break.)


End file.
